Naruto XX
by IlluminatiKOTE
Summary: 20 years have passed and the village hidden in the leaves has gone through a time of prosperity and peace. With the criminal organization Akatsuki disbanded and the death of Orochimaru at the hands of Naruto Uzamaki there is no known threat. But what happ
1. 20 years later

-1**NARUTO XX**

20 years have passed and the village hidden in the leaves has gone through a time of prosperity and peace. With the criminal organization Akatsuki disbanded and the death of Orochimaru at the hands of Naruto Uzamaki there is no known threat. But what happens when a new threat appears and the only ones who can stop it are mere Genin? This is their story.

**Chapter 1: Konoha 20 Years Later**

"Taiki wake up!!!" a voice yelled out.

Taiki picked up his head, heavy from staying up all night spying on Rei, and let out a big yawn.

"Taiki am I boring you with my lecture??" the teacher said.

Taiki looks at the teacher and non-saliently answers "Well to be honest Shikamaru sensei, yes you are."

The entire class starts to laugh.

Hideo is the only one not laughing and says to himself "psst what a dumbass."

Shikamaru sensei looks out the window at the clouds and thinks to himself "This is not the reason I wanted to become a ninja… O well, I guess this is one of the jobs of a Jounin."

Shikamaru crosses his arms and quiets the class down and says "Well Taiki if your basic ninja skills are as good as your jokes then I should be expecting to see you next year then."

Taiki's face quickly changes as his head falls in shame. The bell to dismiss school for the day is heard and the class starts to rush out.

Shikamaru sighs and yells to the class as they leave "Don't forget to practice for the graduation exam next week"

The entire class runs outside. Taiki walks out with Rei and he says to her "So Rei how do you feel about the test next week?"

She replies "Well, I have been studying and practicing for a while now so I'm pretty confident about my skills. But I'm concerned about you Taiki. It will be a shame to go on and become a Genin and you still are in the academy."

Taiki starts to blush thinking she will miss him if he fails and says "really??"

"Yea, I would be embarrassed to associate myself with anyone who is not on the same level as me. " She says.

A frown comes over Taiki's face and he sadly says "O… Ok"

The two of them walk into the city and just take in the sites of their town when they both hear a voice calling their names. Rei and Taiki look at each other puzzled and then look around to find the source. Then two figures appear down the street and smiles come over Rei and Taiki's faces when they see Sora.

"Hey, Sora" Rei says.

Both Sora and Rei hug each other and jump up and down that they have found each other.

"I don't know why you two have to do that every time you see each other, sheesh." Taiki says sarcastically.

Rei and Sora give Taiki harsh looks and Rei says to him "Taiki you know you are my best guy friend and Sora is my best girl friend."

"Yea Taiki" Sora says as she gives him a playful punch.

Rei's eyes wander to the person behind Sora. Sora notices her and looks back and says to the both of them "O, I'm sorry you two know Hideo right?"

Rei nods her head and she says to Hideo "Hey Hideo how has life been treating you?"

Hideo smirks and replies "I can't complain, how about you? You look good."

Rei's looks down with a smile. Taiki starts to become upset and gets in between Rei and Hideo and yells.

"Yea, my name is Taiki." As he gives a get away from her she's mine look.

Hideo just stares at Taiki and grins as to imply you are not worth my time when Sora buts in and says.

"Hey did you know Hideo is the number one student in our class?" she smiles giving Hideo a kiss on the cheek.

Rei's smile quickly turns into disgust and she says "So how long have you guys been going out?"

Sora looks at Hideo and says "6 months next week right baby?"

Hideo looks at Rei then at Sora and says "Yea that's right."

Sora's arms go around Hideo's neck Rei starts to get upset at the site and tells them "Listen guys I'm not feeling too hot so I'm going to head home…I'll catch you guys later."

Hideo looks down and thinks to himself "I should take her home… but if I do…" he then looks at Sora. He then looks up and starts to walk toward Rei but when Taiki shouts out

"I'll take you home Rei and make sure you get there safe."

Rei looks at Hideo disappointed and walks with Taiki to her house.

Hideo walks away from Sora in the opposite direction upset with himself when Sora yells out "Hey baby wait for me."

Taiki looks back at Hideo and Sora then turns his attention to Rei and says "Ok what was that over there?"

Rei looks at Taiki who has a "they are gone now give up the act" look. Rei then looks forward and replies "I don't know what you are talking about Taiki."

"Come on Rei we have been friends for the longest time. You can tell me."

Rei looks at Taiki and says "I know but this is one thing I can't tell you. I hope you can understand."

Taiki replies "Of course I respect your decision." But he thinks to himself "Why won't she tell me, I know it has something to do with that Hideo guy. And I will find out."

Across town Hideo and Sora arrive at Sora's place and she notices that he hasn't been himself tonight. She asks him.

"Are you okay Hideo? You seemed weird tonight."

Hideo turns his head to Sora smirks and replies.  
"What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know you were fine until we met up with Taiki and Rei."

"Babe, you are looking into it too hard. There is nothing wrong with me I guess I'm just a little nervous about the graduation exam next week."

"Come on, you know you are going to breeze through that test. So don't worry about it." She gives him a kiss and looks into Hideo's eyes. He smiles closes his eyes and kisses her back. She pulls away and tells him.

"Good night Hideo."

"Good night" Hideo answers back.

She then goes inside and Hideo walks to his own house.

Rei and Taiki arrive at Rei's house and Rei looks at Taiki and says.

"Ok we are at my place so I'll see you tomorrow Taiki?"

Taiki looks at Rei and replies "Yea I'll see you at the academy."

"Good night." Rei says.

"Good night." Taiki replies.

Rei goes inside and Taiki walks to his place. When Rei gets to her room she throws herself on her bed and starts to cry. She takes her face out of her pillow and looks out her window to see one star brighter then the rest. She wipes her eyes and just stares in awe.

Hideo arrives at his house and goes straight to the window. As he does so he notices a star that is brighter then the rest. The star that they are both looking at happens to be the same. The sight of the star puts smiles on their faces. Rei then says out loud.

"Good night Hideo."

Hideo also says.

"Good night Rei."

They both turn off their lights and go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day.


	2. Creation of team 17

**Chapter 2: The Creation of Team 17!!**

"I passed!! I passed!!" Taiki yells as he runs out of the academy toward Rei.

"See Rei I passed the test and now I'm a Genin" he says as he points to his forehead protector.

"That's great Taiki I passed too" she replies as she points to her forehead protector around her neck.

"I can't believe it, now we are going to get missions and learn some advanced jutsus… I can't wait" Taiki says spastically.

"Hold on… they still need to put us in three man groups and assign our Jounin teachers" she says.

Elsewhere…

"So are you up to this?" a voice asks

The figure that is asked this question nods his head and leaves the room.

"So that settles all the matters with the new graduates" the voice says.

Back At the Academy…

One of the teachers goes outside where all of the new graduates are gathered and says "Everyone quiet down, now I need everyone to go back inside to get your team and sensei assignments."

The Genins all look at each other and run back inside excited about who they are going to be paired with.

Taiki, Rei and the rest of the class are sitting chatting with each other.

"I hope we get put in the same group." Taiki says as he looks at Rei

"That would be cool but it's a long shot that will happen" she says with a little grin on her face.

Just as she says that Shikamaru comes in with a paper and says. "Ok guys now for the pairings."

Taiki and Rei become more and more nervous as Shikamaru starts to name the teams.

"Now the next team will be Takeo Natsuki, Riki Tetsuko, and Sora Suzaku"

A surprised look comes over Rei's face and she looks over to Sora and Hideo, Sora looks sad and Hideo consoles her.

"And the last team is Taiki **Uchiha**, Rei Miyuki, and Hideo Hyuga" Shikamaru says.

"What???" Sora yells as she looks even more upset. Rei and Taiki look just as shocked.

"Now the teams go out in the hall and find the room where you are going to meet your sensei." Shikamaru says.

The class gets up and leaves in their groups. Sora is seen kissing Hideo goodbye and she leaves with her team. He looks back at his new team and walks out into the hall. The three are quiet as they walk down the hall to their room. Noticing the silence Taiki tries to break it.

"So can you believe it Rei we got paired up, that's unbelievable?"

"Yea, it's pretty amazing." Rei says as he looks ahead at Hideo who is walking ahead of both of them.

The team finally gets to their room assignment and enters. Inside there is no sensei waiting for them so they all pull up seats. Taiki is talking to Rei who is not really listening but day dreaming. Annoyed with the lateness of the sensei and Taiki's yapping that does not seem to be letting up Hideo yells.

"Taiki can you please shut up and stop trying to kick game to Rei you are making a fool of yourself!!"

Taiki's face turns beet red and out of self defense yells back.

"You know what Hideo I didn't want to be on the same team with you, in fact you're the last person I wanted to be on the same team with. And you are lucky that you are because I would have kicked your ass already."

Hideo gets up and gets face to face with Taiki and replies.

"O yea, I would love to see that."

Both of them give each other looks and are about to go at it when the door opens. The three of them look up at the door and see their new sensei.

"Shikamaru sensei?? What are you doing here?" Rei asks.

"Well guys, I'm apparently your new sensei." Shikamaru replies.

"Hold on, I thought you only taught at the academy?" Taiki inquires.

"Well that was true, but since the recent increase in missions and need for Jounins there are not enough to take on Genin. So they asked me to do it." Shikamaru answers with a smile. "So why don't you guys take your seats so we could get started already."

Taiki and Hideo take their seats and Shikamaru takes his.

"Ok… so why don't you one by one tell me about yourselves."

Taiki starts things off by saying "My name is Taiki **Uchiha** and my dream is to be recognized and show everyone that I'm not a screw up."

"Ok….Like I've never heard that one before. Next." Shikamaru says.

"I don't really feel like telling my life story to you guys. So I'm not going to reveal anything but my name which is Hideo Hyuga" Hideo replies.

"Thank you Hideo I can now get home 5 minutes earlier. Next!"

"I just want to get stronger and in the process hopefully I can fix the mistakes of my past" Rei says as she looks in Hideo's direction but he has his head down.

"That's good. Now that we are done you guys can leave. But I expect you three back here in the morning for survival training." Shikamaru addresses the team then gets up and leaves.

Hideo gets up quick and walks out. Taiki and Rei get up and leave together. Taiki then says to Rei

"I don't know what you see in that guy?"

Rei replies nervously "What do you mean?"

"It's pretty obvious you keep looking at him and it seems that you two had a past. So what's up?" Taiki says trying to pry.

"Taiki please don't get involved in things you know nothing about." Rei replies and walks ahead of Taiki.

"Ok???? I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Taiki yells out as Rei continues to walk.

Taiki walks home but thinks to himself "I will find out what happened between those two, come on we are on the same team I am bound to find out sooner or later."

The sun sets and the three teammates go to bed…till tomorrow.


	3. Survival of the Fittest

**Chapter 3: Survival of the Fittest!!**

"Oh man I couldn't sleep at all last night, I was too excited about our training today"

Taiki says to Rei. Rei doesn't answer as she just walks toward the academy. Taiki becoming annoyed with Rei's down attitude says to himself.

"I hope she gets out of this mood fast cause I don't think I can take it anymore"

Rei and Taiki arrive at the academy. They both look up to see Hideo waiting for them at the door. Rei looks at him and is about to open her mouth to speak when the door opens.

"So… you guys ready?" Shikamaru asks

The three of them look at him and nod their heads.

"Good… so let's head out to the village main gate" Shikamaru replies as he leads the way. The group walks through the village until they reach the main entrance.

"Look at the rest of the world" Shikamaru says "This is the site of your survival training"

The team looks out into the vast forest in awe. Taiki then asks

"So what do we do?"

"Well let me first introduce you three to some good friends of mine" Shikamaru replies

At that moment two figures come out of the forest. Shikamaru smiles and says

"These are my two best friends Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi"

Rei, Hideo and Taiki look at the two Jounin in astonishment. Hideo then looks at Shikamaru and says

"So what are they doing here?"

"Well, as you three should already know these two were part of my team and they are going to assist me in your survival training" Shikamaru replies

Team 17 looks at each other surprised and confused. Shikamaru then sits down and explains the training.

"The point of this training is to simulate a real mission. I'll warn you guys now, the objective is difficult to accomplish"

Taiki becoming impatient yells out

"Ok we get it this training is hard so tell us what we have to do already!!"

Shikamaru gives Taiki a harsh look and says to himself

"Oh believe me Taiki once this simulation starts you are going to want it to stop"

Ino then puts her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and says

"Well the mission is to retrieve this scroll" Ino takes out a scroll from her pocket and shows it to Rei, Hideo, and Taiki. Rei smiles and says to Ino.

"That doesn't sound too hard. We have three of us and there is only one of you"

Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino start to laugh as Ino puts the scroll in her pocket. Chouji steps up to Rei and answers.

"It's not that easy little girl, you have to take the scroll away from Ino true but Shikamaru and I will be protecting her"

"And we won't be holding back…You have till sundown" Shikamaru says with a grin on his face.

"Ok, so when do we start?" Rei asks

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru quickly disappear into the forest. Rei and Taiki shield their eyes as dust is kicked up as they leave. Hideo quickly comes out of the dust cloud and into the forest leaving Rei and Taiki behind. The two of them look up to see Hideo. Taiki spits to the floor as he says

"That stupid Hideo thinks he's so cool right Rei?" Just as he says that Rei runs off into the forest.

"Aww man" Taiki says as he runs after the two of them.

Hideo jumps from branch to branch trying to catch up. He thinks to himself "I have to be careful; they might have placed traps all over the place." Hideo stops on one branch and closes his eye.

"Byakugan!!" with his Byakugan activated he sees the entire layout of the forest in front of him. He smiles as he says "I don't need those two to complete this mission" he then goes on ahead.

"Hey Rei wait up" Taiki says as Rei stops. Taiki lands next to Rei. "Where do you think they went?"

"I don't know" Rei says as she puts her hand to her head. She then looks up and points in one direction. "Come on" she grabs Taiki's arm as she leaves and pulls him along.

Elsewhere in the forest…

Shikamaru looks back as he, Ino, and Chouji are running. He has a worried look on his face as he thinks to himself

"I guess my expectations for this team were too high" as Shikamaru and his team continue running away Hideo is catching up.

"I can see them" Hideo says as he makes a right turn.

"Hey Shikamaru are you ok?" Ino asks as she looks back at him. Shikamaru looks ahead at Ino.

"Yea I guess so" he says with a disappointed look on his face which quickly turns to shock.

"Shikamaru whats wrong?" Ino asks as she looks ahead.

"What is that?" Chouji asks as the figure in the distance gets closer. The figure throws three kunei. Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru quickly dodge the kunei. Ino looks back as she is now split up from the others. Hideo then shows up in front of her and winds up delivering a juken attack.

"Take this!!" Hideo yells as his arm is thrusted at Ino.

"I can't get out of the way he's moving too fast" Ino thinks to herself as she closes her eyes ready to take the hit.

Suddenly a shocked look comes over Hideo's face. Ino opens her eyes also with a shocked look.

"What the" Hideo says as his paralyzed in place. Ino looks down to see a shadow underneath him. She smiles.

"I got worried for a second there" Ino says with a relieved grin on her face. Shikamaru and Chouji gather around Hideo who can only look as he is surrounded.

"What should we do now?" Chouji asks

Shikamaru looks at Ino and says

"I sense the others approaching" Shikamaru then turns in the direction of Hideo and tells him

"Since you like to be Mr. Bigshot and take us on by yourself let's see what you can really do" the three of them laugh as sweat drips down Hideo's face.

"I sense Shikamaru and his team" Rei says to Taiki. "But I don't sense Hideo at all"

"Aww too bad we don't need him anyway" Taiki replies. Rei and Taiki catch up to the others and stop in front of them.

"So you guys finally caught up" Ino says to them.

Rei looks around and asks "Where's Hideo?"

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji step aside to reveal Hideo.

"Hideo what are you doing? Go and get them" Taiki yells

Hideo doesn't respond as he starts to walk up to his team. Rei and Taiki look confused as he gets closer and closer. Taiki getting frustrated runs to Hideo and says

"What the hell are you doing?" Hideo clenches his fist and punches Taiki in the face.

Taiki falls to the floor. Rei's hands go over her mouth in shock. Taiki looks up and spits out the blood that is in his mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" He asks

Shikamaru and his group laugh and run away. Rei sees this and is about to go after them but stops in mid stride. She looks back at Taiki and Hideo and runs towards them. She puts her hand on Hideo's shoulder and says.

"What's the problem Hideo?"

Hideo turns around and punches Rei in the stomach. Rei spits out blood as she falls on her knees out of breathe.

Hideo hovers over her as chakra is visible in his hand and pulls his arm back ready to deliver the final blow. Hideo's hand thrusts down when suddenly Hideo goes flying in the opposite direction.

Hideo hits the floor as Taiki is now over Rei.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Taiki says as he clenches his fists.

Hideo gets up wipes the blood from his lip on his shirt and faces Taiki as he takes the usual Hyuga fighting stance.

"You hit me when I wasn't looking, but I'm telling you now you won't land a finger on me again" Hideo says with a sinister look in his face.

Taiki grins as he charges at Hideo "We'll see about that!!"

Taiki digs into his pouch and pulls out two kunei and throws them.

"Byakugan!!" Hideo yells as the byakugan appears. Hideo then strides to the right avoiding the kunei.

Taiki suddenly appears near Hideo and throws a punch. Hideo swipes it away with his hand and throws his own punch which Taiki ducks.

As he does so his eyes widen as he sees Hideo's knee right at his face. Taiki falls up as Hideo's knee hits him straight in the chin.

Hideo then jumps in the air and jukens him right in the chest which sends Taiki plummeting to the floor.

Taiki hits the floor with such intensity that he is lying in a crater. Taiki opens his eyes with obvious pain and tries getting up swaying back and forth.

Rei finally gets up and sees Taiki in trouble. She looks in Hideo's direction and sees him run towards Taiki with intent to kill him.

Hideo extends his middle and index finger to strike Taiki when Rei appears in front of Taiki and takes the hit.

Taiki and Hideo are overcome with shock. Rei falls to the floor and coughs up blood. Hideo is speechless and doesn't move.

Taiki screams "Rei!!! Rei!!!"

He goes over to help her but stops as he coughs up blood from the attack that he took earlier and falls to the floor.

Hideo looks at the site that he caused and thinks to himself "Damn you Ino and your _Mind Derangement Technique_, I can't control my actions"

His hand is raised as he gets set to finish the job "No…No I have to take back control I can't hurt Rei"

Hideo thinks to himself as his attempt to fight the jutsu fails "Why? Why am I so weak?"

Rei looks up at Hideo and she notices the tears in his eyes. Hideo's arm goes down. She then says to him as she starts to tear

"Hideo you can fight it… I believe in you and I trust you"

Hideo's eyes widen while he breaks out of the mind control and stops himself an inch away from Rei. Hideo breathes heavily out of breath.

"I knew you could do it" Rei says as her eyes close and she falls unconscious.

In the shadow of the trees Shikamaru and his team look on watching everything that has happened.

"Wha…What happened?" Rei asks as she slowly opens her eyes. She sees Taiki looking down on her smiling.

"Hey feeling better?" Taiki asks as he helps her sit up.

Rei smiles at Taiki and replies "Yea I'm fine" she then looks around at her surroundings and she sees that it is getting dark. "What how long have I been out?" she asks Taiki furiously

"4 hours" a voice answers

Rei looks for the voice and she sees Hideo sitting by a fire that he made.

"But the test, it's almost sundown… how are we supposed to pass it now?" she asks

Hideo doesn't answer while Taiki tries to explain

"Well Rei while you were unconscious Hideo here treated both of our wounds and looked after us"

Rei looks at Hideo and asks "Is this true? But why? You could have gone forward and went after Shikamaru sensei?"

"Rei I tried that earlier remember and what did that get me? I need you and unfortunately

Taiki to even stand a chance against them? Besides what is the point of a team if I'm going to keep doing things by myself?" Hideo answers but doesn't turn his eyes from the fire.

Rei looks down and quietly says "Hideo"

"Yea we are all pretty beaten up and in our current condition we wouldn't stand a chance anyways. Well as long as the team is alive we get to fight another day" Taiki says with a smile on his face.

"And I guess I should thank you Hideo for you know" Taiki says having a hard time finding the words.

"Don't worry bout it" Hideo replies

All of a sudden Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji appear in front of the team. Hideo and Taiki get up slowly ready to fight but Shikamaru puts up his hand and says.

"No need guys the three of us have been eavesdropping on your conversation. And we decided that you guys passed the survival test"

Surprise comes over the three of them as Taiki points his finger at them and asks.

"What the hell do you mean we passed we were supposed to get the scroll and we failed"

"Well that's technically true, but you three have just realized the meaning of a team. You need all three of you to complete missions and you all discovered that lesson." Shikamaru replies

Rei, Taiki, and Hideo all have come to an understanding of the real reason for the test.

"This was the same test that our sensei gave us once we became Genin which paved our way to becoming Jounin, so congratulations"

"Congratulations" Ino and Chouji say

"Now let's go home so we can rest up and start our missions" Shikamaru says

The three Jounin help the Genin up and they all walk back to the village.


	4. C Ranked Mission: Journey to the Sand!

**Chapter 4: C-Ranked Mission: Journey to the Sand!!**

"This feels good" Taiki says as he stretches his arms out and lays on the grass under a tree looking up at the sky.

"See, didn't I tell you this felt good?" Shikamaru responds

The two of them are laying there with their eyes closed just relaxing. Hideo is underneath a tree meditating while Rei just looks at Taiki and Shikamaru puzzled.

"Ummm sensei" Rei says

"What is it now Rei?" Shikamaru asks without even opening his eyes.

"Shouldn't we be going on another mission?"

Shikamaru annoyed with Rei's questions opens his eyes and sits up. He gives her a look and says

"First of all we can't just go on a mission whenever we want to; we have to be called in by the hokage to be assigned a mission"

Rei looks down disappointed as she says "Oh ok"

Shikamaru thinks to himself "Sheesh women can be such drags" Shikamaru gets up and puts his hand on Rei's shoulder

"Fine… let's go see the hokage for another mission"

Rei smiles and hugs Shikamaru "Thank you Shikamaru sensei"

Shikamaru tells Taiki to get up and yells at Hideo to come along. Team 7 walks over to the hokage's office and enter.

"Uhhh Hokage sir" Shikamaru says

Confusion comes over Shikamaru's face as there is nobody inside. A women comes in and asks

"Can I help you four?"

The team turns around and Shikamaru replies "Yes we are looking for the hokage so we can get assigned another mission"

"Well I'm sorry the hokage is visiting another village"

"I could have told you that" Taiki thinks to himself as he looks down

"But he told me to forward anyone looking for missions to see Iruka Umino" the woman says

"Thank you very much" Shikamaru says as he and his team leaves the office.

Elsewhere….

"I can't believe there are 10 Jounin teams missing in action" Iruka says

"Yea, and because of this we are well undermanned and we are lacking the power to protect our village in case of an attack" another voice replies

"I guess we have to give the Genin not just the D-ranked missions but also C-ranked missions" Iruka says

"Yes and I have here a mission to the village hidden in the sand that is a C-ranked mission" the voice replies

"I guess the first group to come through those doors will get this mission"

The doors open just as Iruka finishes his sentence.

"Iruka sensei… it's me Shikamaru" Shikamaru says as he sticks his head in the room.

"Shikamaru!!! How has the academy instructor life treated you?" Iruka asks

"Well it was great until they dumped these Genin on me" Shikamaru says as he looks back at his team who do not look to happy with his comment.

Iruka looks at his team shocked and he thinks to himself "I couldn't have asked for a better Genin team to go to the sand village"

The man who was in Iruka's office says "I'll come back and we'll discuss this manner later"

Iruka nods his head and the man leaves. Iruka then looks at Shikamaru and asks

"Hey Shikamaru you came here for a mission right?"

Shikamaru looks at Iruka with an exhausted look and replies "Yea, these guys won't leave me alone to relax for a second… so Iruka sensei do you have anything for us?"

Iruka grins and says "I do actually and I think you will like it Shikamaru"

Shikamaru's eyes widen and he looks at Iruka trying to figure out what he means.

Iruka digs through the pile of papers and finally finds one sheet of paper. He hands it over to Shikamaru and explains the mission.

"We have gotten a request from the village hidden in the sand"

Shikamaru drops the paper and yells "The sand village?"

"Yes, they need another team to accompany one of their Genin teams on a retrieval mission. The sand village was ambushed about a week ago and something was stolen from the Kazekage that he wants returned to him." Iruka responds

Taiki looks at Shikamaru and the nervousness that has come over his face and asks

"Sensei, are you ok?"

Shikamaru just stands there silent. Taiki turns around and looks at Rei who shrugs her shoulders.

"Knowing your relationship with Temari from the sand village I think you would have no trouble going there" Iruka says

Shikamaru finally looks up at Iruka and sweat starts dripping down his face. Iruka's eyebrow rises and asks

"So, will you take this mission?"

Taiki noticing that Shikamaru is not going to answer he answers for him.

"Of course we won't back down from any mission" Taiki looks at Iruka and smiles

Iruka stares at Taiki and thinks to himself "He reminds me of someone"

"Iruka sensei isn't this mission a C-ranked mission?" Hideo interrupts

"Well yes, there is a shortage of Jounin and Chunin to do missions so we decided to give certain C-missions to Genin" Iruka answers

"Why is there a shortage of Jounin and Chunin?" Rei steps up and interrogates right next to Hideo.

Iruka not having any answers replies "You guys shouldn't worry about it, we are getting more information but until the Jounin and Chunin come back C-ranked missions are being given to the Genin. So if you don't mind I have some work to do so I'll see you guys after you complete your mission"

Iruka leads the team out of his office and he slams the door. Hideo and Rei look at each other and Rei says.

"I wonder what happened to the Jounin and Chunin."

"I don't know but maybe this mission has something to do with it" Hideo responds

Taiki comes out of nowhere and squeezes in between and wraps his arms around them and says.

"Yea maybe, but come on guys we just been awarded a C mission this is great YEA!!!"

"The sand village… Temari… o man I have a bad feeling about this" Shikamaru thinks to himself.

"Taiki get off of me" Rei yells as she slaps Taiki across the head.

"Owww" Taiki whines

Hideo lets out a small laugh and walks away towards the village. Rei noticing Hideo has left runs after him.

"Hideo, where are you going?" Rei asks

"Well we're going to the sand village in the morning and I don't know how long we'll be there so I have to see someone before I go" Hideo answers

"Sora…" Rei says

"She is my girlfriend what else would I do?"

"Spend some time with your team…with me"

Hideo stops in place and Rei stops right after. Hideo stares into Rei's eyes and responds

"Rei…you know we tried at a relationship but you didn't want it… and now that I'm happy with Sora you come with this shit"

Hideo shakes his head and walks away leaving Rei behind. Rei just stares at Hideo getting further and further away. Taiki walks to the side of Shikamaru and says.

"Hey sensei what is up with those two?"

Shikamaru stops daydreaming and answers "I don't know Taiki"

"I don't think I'll ever understand women…. Speaking of women what's with you and this Temari girl?" Taiki asks giving a playful elbow.

Shikamaru just looks at him and walks away as he says "See you in the morning"

"Why am I always left out of the loop?" Taiki asks with a disappointed look in his face as he crosses his arms. The sun sets on another day.


	5. Genin of the Sand Village

**Chapter 5: Genin of The Sand Village**

It was approaching sun rise as the desert winds of the Village Hidden in the Sand began to stir. Shakou was in his house sleeping soundly like everyone else in the village. However, this was soon about to change.

"Shakou, get up!! It's time for our training session." Temari yelled.

"Mom, come on give me five more minutes." Shakou replied sleepily.

"I said, get up!!" Temari answered.

"Come on, you have been doing this ever since I entered the Ninja Academy." Shakou said. "I am a Genin now and have a mission to go on today and I need my sleep. Can't we just skip today?"

"Ninja Art: Great Cutt…" Temari began.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Shakou yelled.

"I thought so." Temari said.

"Sheesh. This is so troublesome." Shakou said as he got up and got ready. As he did this he began to think back to first meeting his three man team and his Jounin leader.

"Well, I wonder who is going to make my life miserable now." Shakou thought as he saw Kin and Iwa come into the room.

"I suppose that you are my teammates." Shakou said.

"Yea" Kin said. "Although, I didn't want to be teamed up with a spoiled brat who has the Kazekage to protect him."

"Hold up." Shakou said. "Garra, maybe my Uncle, but he doesn't fight my battles for me and how dare you make that assumption. You don't know me."

"Enough." Iwa said. "Your bickering is giving me a migraine. Besides we are a team like it or not."

"Whatever, he isn't worth my time." Kin said.

"Why are women so troublesome?" Shakou thought.

With that, Kankurou entered the room.

"Uncle Kankurou, what are you doing here?" Shakou said.

"That's Kankurou sensei; I am your Jounin leader." Kankurou said

"Of course, someone related to Shakou would lead us." Kin said. "What, did the Kazekage put you up to this?"

"No, we are low on Jounin at the present time and I was assigned to you at random." Kankurou said. "Now then, you will meet me at the edge of the desert tomorrow for training."

Shakou came back to reality and headed downstairs before his mother finished her Ninjutsu. They went out and began to spar.

"You need to be quicker than that on the mission or else you are going to die." Temari said as she avoided Shakou's technique. "Use your mind and plan out the attack before you rush into it."

"I'm sorry, can we try it again?" Shakou asked.

"No, you know this technique, it's time that I taught you a technique that follows your father's side." Temari said. "I've seen it many times however I cannot replicate it."

As she went on, Shakou is paying a little attention and also thinking back to that first training session. The team arrived at the edge of the desert early that morning. Kankurou arrived a little after they did.

"This is a test of your ability to work as a team." Kankurou said flat out.

"The other Jounin and I have set various traps in this desert as well as a secret object in the center. Your objective is to find the object and bring it back here. You must accomplish this by dawn of tomorrow or else you fail and return to the academy."

"Don't worry, Kankurou sensei, we won't let you down." Kin said with a fake smile.

"We got this Uncle sensei." Shakou said as the team entered the desert.

Back to modern day…

"Your father had the ability to manipulate shadows." Temari said. "So the technique I will show you was his _Shadow Possession Jutsu_"

"Wow." Shakou said.

"This Jutsu gives you the ability to use your shadow to control others." Temari continued.

"I have seen him perform it and memorized the signs, but that's the only thing that I can do."

She continued to show Shakou the hand seals for the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Meanwhile, he continued to think about that training exercise.

"I have a plan on how we can do this." Shakou said.

"I think we should follow my ideas." Kin said. "They haven't been tainted by a spoiled upbringing."

"Say what you will about Shakou." Iwa said. "He still graduated with the highest academic grades in the history of the Academy. So, I think we should leave it up to him. Go on Shakou."

"Well, judging by the abilities that you both exhibited during the exam, I think that we should be in a line formation." Shakou said.

"I'll be in front and since I can quickly identify traps; Kin, you will be in the middle since you have a knack for Genjutsus' and in case I get ensnared you can release me; Iwa you will be at the end since you have powerful Taijutsu and can be an excellent lookout for behind us."

"Sounds like a plan" Iwa said.

"I don't know." Kin said. "You have all of our bases covered, but I think I should be in front because you obviously put me in the middle because I am a girl."

"Are you going to be this troublesome on every mission?" Shakou said. "We need to get started; we've already wasted enough time working this out. The formation stays."

"First off, who made you leader?" Kin asked. "And second of all, I don't take orders from some spoiled scum. I can do this on my own."

"Wait Kin you can't…" Iwa started.

"Let her go." Shakou said as he cut off Iwa. "I think she needs some exposure to the elements to realize that she can't work by herself."

"But how will we find her again?" Iwa asked.

"Don't worry, I have locating scroll on her back." Shakou answered. "When we are close, my scroll will glow. So let's get going."

The two of them went into the desert and began to search for the object. Shakou snapped back when he screwed up the Jutsu.

"No, that's not it." Temari said. "You need to make the last hand seal more clear. This technique is a powerful asset in conjunction with your other Jutsus. Now do it again."

"Alright" Shakou said as he began to make the hand seals. Soon, his shadow began to extend at his mother.

"Finally" Temari said as she leapt out of the way. "I thought you would never get it. Now that you can perform the Jutsu, I think it's time for you to get going and meet up with your team."

"Alright mom" Shakou said as he went to pick up his bags. "See you in a couple of days. Love you."

"Love you too son." Temari said. "Be careful and think before you do."

With that he gave Temari a hug and headed out to Kin's house. While on his way, he thought back to the rest of the mission. Shakou and Iwa were well on their way, while Kin was tired.

"I can't believe that brat tried to tell me what to do." Kin thought.

"He probably gets everything he wants since his Uncle is the Kazekage. He's always had friends and people always like him for his status. He probably doesn't know the meaning of hard work like I do. I have to take care of my brothers and sisters, cook, clean, and then train to try and improve myself. And he probably just sits around and does nothing. Although, he had a pretty good plan."

While Kin was thinking, the ground beneath her began to rise, engulfing and trapping her. Soon the sand slowly began to sink.

"What's going on?" Kin yelled.

"One down" Kankurou said "Two more to go. Nice Job Gaara."

"This is why you shouldn't wander off alone." Gaara said as they disappeared.

"Great. How am I gonna get out of this?" Kin said.

Meanwhile…

"I hope Kin is okay." Iwa said. "I'm beginning to get worried."

"Your right, my scroll hasn't glowed for a while." Shakou said. "Let's backtrack and figure out a plan of attack."

"Hold on." Iwa said. "I sense enormous amounts of Chakra headed this way."

"I feel it too." Shakou said. "It feels familiar."

"We should head out now." Iwa said.

"Hold on, I think I will leave a little present for our friends." Shakou said as he left some exploding tags behind

They headed out and searched for a while until they found a temple. When they were at the temple, the scroll began to glow. They went in and looked around.

"She must be around here somewhere." Shakou said.

"I found something." Iwa said as Shakou ran over. Iwa showed him a chest.

"This must be the object that we are supposed to find." Shakou said as he picked it up. Soon the room began to shake and collapse.

"We need to get out of here." Iwa said.

"There isn't enough time; we need a jutsu that can help us." Shakou said.

"Hold on." Iwa said. "_Ninja Art: Earth Dome Prison_."

As Iwa did this, strong rock dome surrounded them and protected them while the building crumbled outside. When the rumbling stopped, Shakou used his Cutting whirlwind technique to break the dome.

They began to look around for Kin and stopped at a spot where it was the brightest.

"Are you sure that thing works?" Iwa said

"Yea, I've used it dozens of times." Shakou said.

"Hold on, shhh." Iwa said as they heard muffled speaking.

"Maybe, she's underground." Shakou said. "That would explain this reading. Iwa, get behind me. _Ninja Art: Great Cutting Whirlwind_."

Shakou snapped back when he arrived at Kin's house. He knocked on the door and waited. He felt a weird chill as he waited. He then saw his team on the ground; dead.

"This can't be happening." Shakou said. "Hold on wait a minute, Release."

The scene returned to normal and Kin was at the door smiling.

"You almost got me that time." Shakou said.

"I've been working on it." Kin said as she walked out with her bag.

"Well, lets get the last member of our misfit team." Shakou said as the walked off and headed for Iwa's house.

As they were they traveling, Shakou began to think about the final hours of that training mission. He remembered seeing the dust clear and looking down at Kin; who was unconscious.

"On no, Kin." Iwa said.

"This is my fault." Shakou said. "I shouldn't have let her go off on her own."

"Don't worry, she has a pulse" Iwa said. "We just need her to rest here until she has her strength."

"Well, at least it is night fall and it should be cooler." Shakou said. "Okay let's take turns guarding. I'll go first."

"Alright" Iwa said as he went to sleep.

Soon morning came and Shakou and Kin awoke.

"I am so glad to see you guys." Kin said. "I thought I was a goner."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let you go out there like that." Shakou said.

"It was my fault." Kin said. "I should've listened to your plan; it was a good one."

"We'll agree to disagree." Iwa said. "You were both to blame."

"Gee thanks." Shakou said.

"Hold on, we failed the mission." Kin said.

"What do you mean?" Iwa said. "We have the object."

"But it is way past dawn." Kin said. "And we were supposed to meet Kankurou sensei back at the edge of the desert."

"Yea, that's right." Shakou said. "But you know, I don't mind going to the academy as long as we're in it together."

"Yea" Iwa said

"Yea" Kin said.

With that, Kankurou and Gaara appeared covered in sand.

"Kankurou sensei and Kazekage, what are you doing here and what happened to you guys?" Iwa asked.

"Well..." Kankurou said

"First we were trailing you and Shakou until the exploding tags went off and trapped us a while." Gaara said smiling. "Nice job. I've should've expected them."

"And we are here because we saw Iwa and Shakou capture the object." Kankurou said.

"So since you did not return to us, we decided that we will pass you on the mission, however, Kin will have to go back to the academy."

"No" Kin said.

"I'm sorry, but we can't accept this." Iwa said. "If Kin goes back, I go back."

"Yea" Shakou said. "Sorry Uncle Sensei, but we are a team. Whatever happens to one of us, affects us all. So if Kin goes, we all go."

"Thank you guys." Kin said as her eyes welled up in tears.

"That's exactly the answers we wanted to hear." Kankurou said. "A team is strong if the members are willing to do anything for each other. You all pass."

"Yes" Gaara said. "Let's head back."

With that, Shakou snapped back again as they arrived at Iwa's house. Shakou knocked and waited with Kin.

"Hey guys." Iwa said. "It's about time."

"Sorry we're late." Shakou said. "But I had to get out of a Genjutsu"

"Ahh Kin always using us for guinea pigs nice." Iwa said.

"Well, when that's what I have to work with..." Kin said jokingly.

"Hey." Shakou and Iwa said.

"Ready to go?" Kin asked.

"Yup, let's head out." Iwa said as he grabbed his bags.

The team headed to the edge of town where they were supposed to meet Kankurou. He arrived several minutes after them.

"So are we heading out now uncle sensei?" Shakou asked.

"No, not yet." Kankurou said. "We are actually doing this mission with another team."

"Really? Why?" Iwa asked.

"This mission would be too much for only one team to go." Kankurou said. "So the Kazekage has asked the Village Hidden in the Leaves to send a team with us."

"If I may ask, why not have another Sand team go with us?" Kin asked.

"Well, actually all of the other teams are on missions of their own." Kankurou simply said.

"Hold on." Shakou said. "Wasn't my dad from the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Uhhh." Kankurou stammered. "Oh here they come."


	6. Leaf Meets Sand: Not a Great Start!

**Chapter 6: Leaf Meets Sand: Not a Great Start to the Mission!!**

Shakou looks in the direction of where Kankurou is pointing. His eyes squint before he puts up his hand to shield them from the sun.

Four bodies are seen walking to their location. They approach and Shakou looks up at Shikamaru with confused look on his face.

"This guy… who is he??" Shakou asks himself

"Shikamaru… Long time no see" Kankurou says as he walks up to Shikamaru and gives him a handshake.

"It's been a while Kankurou" Shikamaru says with a smile on his face.

Shikamaru looks at Kankurou's team and notices Shakou.

"That kid I'm getting a feeling about him… like I know him… No it can't be!!"

Shikamaru thinks to himself as shock comes over his face.

Kankurou quickly takes Shikamaru to the side and tells the two teams "You guys get to know each other while I talk to Shikamaru for a sec"

The two are seen talking but the genin can't seem to hear them. Taiki being the one to always have something to say goes up to the sand team and stretches out his hand to receive a handshake.

"Hi, my names Taiki Uchiha what's yours?"

Shakou takes his attention away from Shikamaru and Kankurou and looks down at Taiki's outstretched hand. He then hits it away turns around and walks away.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm just trying to be friendly since we are going to be on the same squad for this mission." Taiki yells as he starts to walk toward Shakou who has his back turned.

Suddenly an arm stops Taiki's march to Shakou and the surprised Taiki looks up at Iwa.

"If I were you I'd stop trying to be friendly with Shakou, he's not the one to waste time and energy making new friends" Iwa says with a grin on his face.

"Sounds like so one else I know" Taiki thinks to himself as he looks back at Hideo.

Taiki turns his head and yells "Yea walk away everyone knows the Leaf village is way better than the Sand"

Just as he finishes his sentence Taiki's eyes widen as a kunei has been thrown at his head. Frozen with fear Taiki does nothing but look at it getting closer and closer.

All of a sudden the kunei is intercepted by another kunei. The two kunei fall to the floor as Rei, Iwa, Kin and especially Taiki are surprised by the site. Shakou looks behind Taiki to see Hideo with a grin on his face.

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to hurt my teammate" Hideo says

"This guy is good, he did that without breaking a sweat" Shakou thinks to himself very impressed.

"Hideo what the hell is your problem why did you do that, I would have avoided it without your help" Taiki yells as sweat drips down his head.

"So he's the weak link in that team… I could have a lot of fun with him" Kin says with a smirk.

Hideo ignores Taiki's complaint and just glares at Shakou and vice versa.

The tension is building as the two start to make their ways towards each other. They just stand there as the others look on awaiting the first move.

Rei stares in awe at the team leaders and shakes her head to snap out of it. She then gets in between Hideo and Shakou and puts her hands against their chests to separate them.

"Ok guys that's enough, I hope you both haven't forgotten that we are teammates for this mission"

Shakou looks down at Rei's arm then lifts his head back up.

"So what do you guys say, friends?" Rei asks as she turns her head to the two and smiles

Shakou takes a deep breathe and looks at Hideo

"And your name is?"

"Hideo" Hideo replies

Shakou then turns around stretches his arms and says

"Well Hideo, next time keep your bitch in check before I do it for you"

Shakou then walks away with Iwa and Kin following. Rei's jaw is to the floor as she can't believe what she just heard. Hideo clenches his fist in anger.

"What did you say? Come back here and I'll show you who the real bitch is" Taiki yells out as he rolls up his sleeves.

Taiki starts to walk up to them when Rei runs ahead of him and was a foot away from Shakou when Hideo came from behind her and restrains her.

"Let go Hideo, I'm going to kick this sand bastard's ass" Rei screams

"What about what you said earlier Rei?" Hideo replies

"Forget what I said no one calls me a bitch and gets away with it"

The sand genin all turn around and look at the spectacle. Shakou shakes his head and says to the leaf shinobi

"Our leaders may have asked for reinforcements, but believe me we don't need it, so just stay out of our way"

Shakou then yells out to Kankurou

"Sensei, we're heading back to the village"

Kankurou gives them a nod and they all leave.

Rei finally calms down and Hideo lets go of her. Rei then walks away from Hideo and passed Taiki. The two guys just look back at her, both not knowing what to do.

"You guys ready?" Shikamaru asks as he comes up behind Hideo and Taiki

"I guess, but what about Rei?" Taiki replies

"She'll be fine, just give her a few to cool off" Shikamaru answers as he looks up at Rei who is just standing there looking out into the desert where the team have just traveled three days through.

"Rei!!! We're going into the village meet up with us when you're ready" Shikamaru yells out as he, Hideo, and Taiki leave

IN THE VILLAGE…

"I can't believe we were paired up with those losers…"Shakou says to himself "but their sensei…is he my fa.."

"Are you okay?" Iwa asks interrupting Shakou's thoughts

Shakou turns to his team and reluctantly says "Yea, I'm fine"

Kin feeling that he is not ok walks up to him and is about to push the subject further but Kankurou shows up in front of the team.

"What the hell was that?! The leaf team are your allies and that's the way you treat them?!" Kankurou yells

Iwa and Kin look down in shame but Shakou looks straight in Kankurou's eyes unflinching and replies

"Kankurou sensei, I don't know how you want us to treat those no talent losers, but I will not be friendly to them"

Kankurou stares at Shakou with an angry look, but then gives up and sighs

"I guess I can't win with you Shakou…but that doesn't mean you are getting out of this mission"

"Fine" Shakou replies as he yawns "It's either deal with this or deal with my mom and I don't prefer the latter."

"Now let's go… it's time for the mission to start, follow me" Kankurou tells the team as they all leave at once

Elsewhere in the village…

"So sensei, where are you taking us?" Taiki asks

"I have to take care of something before we leave" Shikamaru answers

"Hey guys wait up" Rei yells as she runs and finally catches up with her team

"Calmed down?" Shikamaru asks

"Yea, I'm fine" Rei replies

"Good" Shikamaru says as he stops in front of a house

The three genin just look at the house with puzzled looks on their faces

"And why are we here?" Rei whispers in Taiki's ear

"Beats me" Taiki replies

Hideo looks at the house as his Byakugan is activated. He scans the house and sees a woman sitting down.

"So this is why we are here sensei?" Hideo asks

Shikamaru looks down at Hideo and his face turns red.

"I can't do this" He thinks to himself.

He then turns around coughs and says

"I have no idea what you are talking about Hideo"

Shikamaru looks down at his watch and says

"Come on team, it's time to start the mission"

The team all leave in unison. The sound of the departure catches the woman in the house ear.

The woman looks out the window and searches around.

"Must have been the wind" Temari says as she heads back to her seat

On the outskirts of the Village…

"How long do we have to wait for these guys?" Kin asks in an annoyed tone

"Calm down Kin, they'll be here" Kankurou replies

Team 17 then shows up in front of the sand team

"Sorry we're late, I had to make a little detour" Shikamaru explains

"At least you are here, now let's get this mission started" Kankurou says

Shikamaru picks up a stick and kneels on the floor as he starts drawing a diagram.

"This is how we will be moving through the land. The destination is on the border of the wind country and the bird country. So when we travel through the desert we'll be in a straight line Kankurou in front followed by his team, then my team and I'll be bringing up the rear"

Shikamaru lifts his head to make sure everyone understands then he continues to draw another diagram.

"This guy… he is so smart" Shakou thinks to himself

"Now when we get close to the destination there will be thick forests. Here is where our two teams separate. My team and I will continue on the straight path. Kankurou, you and your team will stay away from my team; you guys will protect us from any ambushes we may encounter along the way"

Shikamaru gets up and stretches

"Everyone got that?" Kankurou asks

Both teams nod their heads

"Now let's go and start this mission" Shikamaru says

All eight ninja leave in unison and head into the desert. The ninja run through the desert sand in the formation that Shikamaru devised.

All of a sudden the wind picks up and sand is flying everywhere.

"Where did this wind come from?" Iwa asks

"I don't know I didn't expect to encounter this" Kankurou replies as he shields his eyes

"Hideo, get in front of the group and navigate us through this sand storm" Shikamaru yells

"No, problem" Hideo says as he makes his way to the front of the line then activates his Byakugan and sees through the sand.

Hideo squints but his eyes unexpectedly open wide as he suddenly stops. The rest of the group stops behind him.

"What is it?" Taiki yells as he looks around shielding his eyes

All of a sudden a crinkling sound can be heard over the wind and sand. The group looks around for the source of the sound.

"Everyone duck!!!" Hideo yells

The group fall to the ground as a giant pincer comes out of the storm and swipes at them.

"What the hell was that?!" Taiki asks

The creature slowly comes out of the storm and in front of the teams. The teams look up in fear as they look up at a giant scorpion.


	7. Road Block in the Mission: Split Up!

**Chapter 7: Road Block in the Mission: Branch off the Teams!!**

"I can't believe that there is a giant scorpion here" said Taiki as he nearly passed out because of the pressure.

"These Leaf Ninja will fold under pressure and that will get us killed. We could have just done this mission ourselves" said Shakou as the wind started to blow more fiercely.

The sand storm grew in intensity as the creature started to become angered at the ninjas.

"As I see it, we don't all need to be here. The ones behind this could be attempting to summon another one of those Scorpions, so I will take a group with me ahead to take care of those guys." said Shikamaru Sensei.

"We can't split up, that will cause more of a problem" said Rei as she looked towards Hideo for agreement.

"I Think that Shikamaru Sensei is right, because not all of us are well equipped for this part of the mission." said Hideo as he turned and looked at Rei.

"Fine, then it is agreed. Shikamaru take Hideo, Rei, Kin and Iwa with out. They could handle any other ninja enemies that you may and most likely will encounter" said Kankurou Sensei.

Shikamaru took the others and ran past the giant creature as the Scorpion swung its tail. The group of ninja narrowly evaded the creatures' tail as they ran past it and got far enough for the others to start there attack of the creature.

"Ok now get around the creature so he can't hit us all at once" said Kankurou as he pulled out his scroll and summoned his puppet.

As the puppet jumped towards the scorpion it caught it in mid-air with its pincer and crushed it. Unknown to the Scorpion, the Crow Puppet had hidden blades laced with poison. The Scorpion started to loss its balance as a result of the poison and fell over onto Shakou.

"Shakou get out of the way" screamed Kankurou as he had his Puppet reconstruct itself and come back towards him.

Shakou then looked towards his sensei uncle as the Scorpion fell over onto Shakou. As the shadow of the creature over lapped over Shakou, Shakou started to do the hand signs his mother had taught him awhile back. With the completion of the hand signs, the shadow that over lapped Shakou started to reach the Scorpion causing it to pause in its fall. "That is…That's" said Taiki in amazement

"Yes it is Taiki, it's the Hidden Leafs Paralyzing Jutsu also known as Shadow Possession Justu." said Kankurou in amazement at the fact that Shakou had learned the technique so quickly.

"Now, do something Taiki!!" Shakou yelled.

"I can't you're in the way" Taiki said in hesitation.

"Fine I'll fix that" said Shakou as he flipped onto his back causing the creature to fall on its back. "Now, I don't have that much time left to hold him" said Shakou.

With that Taiki jumped into the sky and started to form a grouping of hand signs but all of a sudden stopped as the Scorpion finally broke out of the Shadow Possession Jutsu and swung its tail knocking Taiki to the ground.

"That means I have to hold it down" said Kankurou as he summoned three more Puppets to surround and tie down the Creature.

"I have an idea, All we need is fire and sand." said Shakou as he ran towards the fallen Taiki. As Taiki got up he looked at Shakou with confusion in his eyes. "Aim the technique that you were going to do before"

"How do you know what technique I was going to use?" Taiki asked

"I know the hand signs plus I'm smart, any ninja can determine what move you were going to use" replied Shakou

"And I thought we could be friends" said Taiki as he made the hand signs. While Taiki started his hand signs, Shakou brought out a small fan that his mother had given him. 

"Now the plan can start" said Shakou.

"Kamaitachi" screamed Shakou as he swung his fan creating a whirlwind that covered the Scorpion in sand. When Taiki finished his Hand Signs he put his hands towards his mouth and Blew out fire.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu" said Taiki as he continued to blow the fire over the sand covered Scorpion. After Taiki finished his Jutsu, Kankurou looked stunned as he saw the Scorpion was incased in glass.

"I call that, Gurasu Jiken Jutsu" said Shakou

"How did you know that would work and what did you just call that move?" Taiki asked in awe of what just happened.

"Again talking to you is like talking to a brick wall, I always wanted to find a way to use the desert as a defensive way in case I was ever in a fight there. Using Chemistry I knew that Sand, under high pressure, provided by Uncle Sensei, and lighting it on fire, which I had you do, creates glass. All I needed was a way to make sure that the creature was covered. I took care of that when using Kamaitachi. And the technique is called the Glass Case Jutsu" said Shakou as he shook his head in disgust at Taiki's stupidity.

"Lets get out of here and oh Shakou, you're going to have to get your mother to buy me some new scrolls for the Puppets you incased" said Kankurou. "Now, its time to catch up to the others"

Kankurou, Taiki, and Shakou then ran off to find their allies.

Back with Shikamaru, Iwa, Hideo, Rei, and Kin, the group ran into the forest that was just outside of the country border.

'I hope that Taiki knew that Sand and fire could make glass but again this is Taiki and I just hope he survived.' Shikamaru thought to himself as the group ran threw the thick, and dark forest.

While the team made there way through the forest there was a smoke stake that was coming up through the canopy.

"There is a smoke stake in the distance, that must be where they have there camp" said Kin as she ran towards the smoke stake.

The group then followed her close so she would not blow their cover. When the group arrived at the scene they saw a group of Ninjas from Kumogakage No Sato, also known as The Village Hidden in the Clouds. The group of hidden cloud ninjas started a summoning circle, which was similar to the one Orochimaru used all those years ago.

"They are going to summon another Scorpion, We have to do something" said Rei

"Yes, I have an idea." said Shikamaru "Kin use your Genjutsu to distract these guys"

And with that Kin started to do her hand signs.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu" said Kin as she finished her hand signs. Then the Hidden Cloud Ninjas started to act out of control and disoriented.

"What did you do?" said Rei

"I had them believe that they are covered in total darkness" replied Kin

"Then this is the time to strike" said Iwa as he jumped down from the tree that they were sitting on.

The rest of the team then quickly followed and attacked as the ninjas were distracted. Then the team of ninjas started to jump into the frenzy of currently insane cloud ninjas. Hideo jumped in front of one of the ninjas and took a stance.

"The pride of the Hyuga Clans ultimate attack Hakke Rokujuuyonshou-Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand" said Hideo as he commenced his attack on the crazed ninja. On the other hand Iwa ran and created his hand signs and then stopped before one of the ninja.

"You're not trapped in the Genjutsu, huh. Big mistake" said Iwa with a sinister smile on his face. With that Iwa put his hand on the ground and then the Earth below the ninja started to shake. The rocks then started to then encase the Hidden Cloud Ninja.

"This is Retsudo Tenshou - Revolving Split Earth Palm" said Iwa as he walked off from the dying Hidden Cloud Ninja. While Iwa walked away laughing at the fact the ninja from the Hidden Cloud was dying, Rei looked as Hideo and Iwa had defeated there opponents, but with her lack of concentration she was ambushed by a small group of Hidden Cloud Ninjas.

"What are you going to do little girl, cry?" said one of the Hidden Cloud Ninja

"No" replied Rei as she started to form her hand signs as she ran to a puddle of water from the rain that falls in the forest more often because the rains never make it to the desert.

Rei quickly stopped right on top of the puddle of water and she then laughed at the group of ninjas. In there response the Hidden Cloud ninjas ran at Rei and surrounded her. Rei then quickly stepped on the puddle of water which caused some it to fly high into the air.

"So, some water" said one of the Hidden Cloud

"Oh, I'm not done" said Rei as the water gathered into the air and formed into thousands of ice needles which than fell from the sky piercing each of the ninjas that stood in front of Rei.

"So who's the girl now!?" exclaimed Rei as she ran to help the others. The ninja heroes continued to fight off the Hidden Cloud ninja. All that could be seen from the desert were flashes of large explosions as the Hidden Cloud Ninjas threw explosive tags to cause the ninjas to be surrounded by some falling trees.

"Damn them" said Kin

"I got this" said Iwa as he created some hand signs and placed his hand on the ground. The ground then opened up as the rocks and stones moved up from the ground.

"Nice move" said Hideo sarcastically as the Hidden Cloud Ninjas fell into the ground.

After the fighting was over Iwa, Rei, Kin, Hideo, and Shikamaru looked around to see that there were no more of the Hidden Cloud ninjas left around them.

"I guess we're in the clear" said Iwa as he took out a piece of food from his pocket. Then rustling came from the canopy above. With that at least 200 Hidden Cloud Ninjas surrounded the group of ninjas.

"What now, I'm still tried from fighting before" said Kin

"This is really unnecessary but I'll do it" said Shikamaru as he preformed his hand signs and thousands of shadows started to reach there way up to the necks of each of the ninjas. The younger ninjas looked in shock as Shikamaru called out "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu - Shadow Neck Bind Technique" All of the Hidden Cloud Ninja then fell to the ground dead all around the ninja.

"That was a bore, Lets continue on to the town" said Shikamaru as he walked away from the younger ninjas and stepped over the bodies of the dead Hidden Cloud Ninja.

"I don't believe that he can just shrug off the fact that he just killed a bunch of ninja and be so calm." said Rei

Back with Kankurou, Shakou, and Taiki ran towards the explosions heard in the forest.

'Hey the explosions just stopped. I hope that Rei is ok' thought Taiki.

"We have to move it, we have a mission to complete" said Kankurou. The ninjas ran and ran until they found the field of where Shikamaru's substitute group had fought.

"There was a great fight, but Shikamaru's group isn't here. They must still be alive and at the city by now." said Shakou. Kankuro's substitute team than ran into the city only to find Shikamaru and his added team sitting.

"This little mission is taking us so long to do. This is so boring" sighed Shikamaru.

"At least we can just go on to find this object" said Hideo

The Leaf and Sand ninjas, now back into there respectable groups walked towards the meeting area when Taiki pulled his Sensei to the side.

"Hey Sensei, I saw something while I was fighting earlier" Taiki exclaimed

"Yes you did Taiki, you saw a giant Scorpion." said Shikamaru as he shook his head at Taiki

"No Sensei, I think, no I know Shakou knows the Shadow Possession Jutsu" said Taiki

Shock suddenly came over Shikamaru's face. He looked over at Shakou then back at Taiki

"That would mean that Shakou is related to me but that is impossible because my family is all back in Konoha." said Shikamaru 'But that would explain that strange feeling I had when I first met him' Shikamaru thought to himself

"But the shadow paralyzed the Giant Scorpion" said Taiki in excitement

"Your mind must be playing tricks on you. The desert can do that to you since you're not used to it." said Shikamaru

"I did see it." said Taiki

"Did you eat anything today?" asked Shikamaru

"No, b…" answered Taiki

"Well then that must have caused your delusions" said Shikamaru as he gave Taiki a piece of food.

"You know Sensei I know what I saw but you may be right. Whatever, I'm going to go meet up with Rei" said Taiki as he walked away from Shikamaru to meet up with Rei.

'There is no way this kid is related to me. But I'll keep an eye on him' Shikamaru looks at the annoyed Taiki and smiles 'Taiki has some problems. He reminds me of Naruto a lot though' thought Shikamaru

After Taiki regrouped with the others the group of ninjas then continued on their mission.

In the distance a voice starts to talk. "They arrived, just as I planned"


	8. The Mission's Hidden Truth!

**Chapter 8: The Mission's Hidden Truth**

Taiki and the others walked into the mansion according to the mission's parameters.

"Man, this place needs a serious cleaning." Rei said

"I think it looks very homey, like someone lives here." Taiki said

"Yea, but who would live in this mess?" Shakou asked

"Can we please focus on the mission at hand." said Hideo

"I could care less, but let's get this over with." Iwa said

The young ninjas along with their Sensei's explored the mansion, but suddenly a group of ninjas from the hidden cloud appeared from the floorboards.

"Hello Sand and Leaf ninjas, it appears that you responded to our mission request." One Cloud ninja said

"What? You asked the leaf and Sand village for help?" Shikamaru asked

"For help no, we wanted all our enemies in the same place, so we can destroy all of you at once." Another Cloud ninja said. Suddenly the cloud ninja disappeared and ran down two separate hallways.

"Crap, get the genin out of here, Kankurou. I didn't think Jounins would be here" Shikamaru yelled

"We're not going anywhere, we're Konoha ninja too." Taiki said

"And nothing will make us leave." Hideo said

And all the other young ninjas agreed with Taiki and Hideo, Shikamaru and Kankurou looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess there isn't anyway to change their minds" Kankurou said

"Yea…ok we're going to move on and find out what's really going on but you genin are going to have to stay close to Kankurou and I got it?!" Shikamaru asks

"Got it!!" the 6 genin respond in unison

Just as they finished their sentence a trap door opens underneath the two teams. The 8 shinobi fall into the trap and slide down.

"Where is this thing taking us?!" Rei yells

"I don't know" Shikamaru responds

"Everyone hold on!!" Kankurou yells

A light is seen as the teams approach it. The two teams drop and hit the floor. Everyone groans and moans from their ordeal when Taiki sits up and says

"That wasn't fun"

"You said it" Kin reply as she rubs the back of her head then looks around.

Suddenly a worried look comes over her face when she asks "Where's Kankurou sensei?"

Taiki looks at the shinobi with them as Shakou and Shikamaru sit up

"What a drag" they both say in unison as they let out big sighs.

ELSEWHERE…

"Well, we have been separated from the others" Kankurou states

"Apparently" Iwa sarcastically replies

"So where can the others be?" Rei asks

"I don't know, but we have to start moving if we have any chance of finding them so everyone get up and lets start" Kankurou says as he starts to walk away from the three.

Iwa slowly gets up and follows his sensei, Rei just looks at the two leave when a voice gets her attention

"Umm Rei, can you get off of me?" Hideo asks

Rei looks at Hideo and notices that when they fell she landed on top of him and she never got off

"Oops, sorry Hideo" Rei says as she quickly gets off of him

Rei smiles as her face turns red from embarrassment. Hideo stands up and walks away without a single glance at Rei. Rei's smile turns to a frown as she gets up and follows the others. The team walks cautiously through the uncharted mansion when Kankurou hears something

"Come on let's go" Kankurou says as he starts to run

The others quickly follow behind. Kankurou and his mini team ran through the hall dodging all the various traps until they reached a large room

"Great, if someone attacks now, we won't have a chance to escape." Kankurou said

"Oh you mean someone like me." A Cloud ninja said

The team turned around and saw their enemy; a husky man with bluish grey hair, black eyes, sporting a goatee, and wearing a blue and black samurai like armor with the village hidden in the cloud's forehead protector on his forehead.

"My name is Ikazuchi Kishu, and I will be the one to kill you today" the cloud ninja says

IN THE SECOND HALLWAY:

Shikamaru and his crew were running as fast as they could, dodging all the traps.

"Look out" Taiki said as he started performing hand signs

Taiki inhaled deeply and said "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Great Fireball Jutsu" and Taiki burned all the traps that were deployed at the time.

"Nice shot Taiki" Shikamaru said

"Whatever" Shakou said

"Less talking more running." Kin exclaims

"She's right; the cloud ninja are still here." Shikamaru said

"Oh, you mean me." A voice said. Suddenly a bolt of lighting comes down and almost strikes the team.

"This couldn't be anymore annoying." Shikamaru said as his team and he went into their battle positions

A tall lanky man steps forward and reveals himself. The man has bright yellow spiky hair, clean shaven, and a maniacal smirk on his face with the cloud village forehead protector on his forehead downing a yellow and orange samurai like armor

"The namesRaikou Kishu…Bring it you filthy leaf ninja." said the Cloud Ninja

"One, I'm a Sand Ninja" Shakou explains

"Two, the leaf ninja will take you down" said Taiki

"Three, No matter where were from we will finish you off" said Kin

The group of genin runs towards the Cloud Ninja as each one of them took out a few shuriken and started to throw it at the cloud ninja. As the shuriken got closer they disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Huh?" Taiki said in amazement.

"Our shuriken had no effect on them" said Kin as she looked towards Shikamaru.

"What are you guys doing, they have set this place up. Wouldn't you think that had a way to evade attacks by shuriken and other projectiles?" Shakou said as he looked towards Kin and Taiki

While the genin began to argue over what they should do when Shikamaru ran towards the smoke in the room and then disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Shakou

"SENSEI!!" screamed Taiki

IN THE FIRST HALLWAY:

Hideo and Iwa jumped into the air and started to make his hand signs, while Kankuro and Rei ran towards the Cloud Ninja. Rei reached for her canteen and threw some water on to the ground and started to form hand signs.

"Let's do this." said Hideo as he landed behind the Jounin Cloud ninja and took his stance. The cloud ninja started to turn back to see Hideo about to thrust his hand towards him.

The cloud ninja was about to jump out of the way until Rei formed her hand signs and stomped her foot on the pile of water that she was standing over

"Hyourou no Jutsu: Ice Prison Technique" Rei yelled as ice started to form from the water that was on the floor and the small water molecules in the floor board from the sweat that was falling from each of the ninja. As the ice reached and touched the Cloud ninja, the ice was climbing up the ninja's leg when he smiled and punched the ice releasing him.

Iwa then landed on to the ground and finished his hand signs and punched the ground and said "Ganseki Kangoku no Jutsu: Rock Prison Technique" the rocks beneath the Cloud Ninja came apart and the rocks started to cover the Cloud Ninjas legs stopping him from running. With this opportunity Hideo ran towards the captured Cloud Ninja and took the classic Hyuuga stance.

"Now let's see you run after this" Hideo said as he closed his hands leaving his middle and index fingers unclenched, pulled his arm back and started to attack the cloud ninja with his Hakke Rokujuuyonshou: 8-Trigrams Sixty Four Palms.

Each blow to the ninja knocked the air and the chakra out of the cloud ninja as Hideo counted off the number of hits. Blood was being coughed up by the ninja when Hideo crossed his arms and yelled

"64 palms!!" and thrusted four fingers into the last of the chakra points knocking the cloud ninja's charka out of him and pushing the ninja out of the Rock Prison Technique and onto the floor.

'That should do it' Hideo says to himself with a grin.

He then walks over to Kankuro and Rei

"See that is why you don't mess with the Sand ninja" Iwa exclaims as he stared at the fallen cloud ninja. Iwa then turned to the rest of the group and tried to walk away when the cloud ninja's hand grabbed him and started to electrocute him.

"AHHHHH!!!" screamed Iwa as millions of volts flowed throughout his body, each of the volts attacking each one of his charka points.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Rei as she tried to run and help Iwa. As Rei ran Hideo grabbed her and pulled her back

"He is using the water on the ground as a conductor for his attack." said Hideo as he held onto Rei as she screamed for Iwa

Out of no where a puppet fell from the sky and landed on top of the fallen Cloud ninja

"What?!" Raikou yells

Scythes protrude from the puppet's limbs and are aimed towards Raikou. Rakou quickly lets go of Iwa and rolls out of the way. The scythes hit the floor missing the cloud ninja, Kankurou flicks his finger allowing the puppet to grab Iwa as he started to fall towards the ground and brought him over to the rest of the team.

"He's out for now, but if I know Iwa he will be alright. I only wish Shakou was with us because he could heal him." said Kankuro as he put Iwa on the floor next to him. Kankuro returned the puppet back to him and looked from afar as the fallen cloud Ninja got back up from the ground and started to walk to the ninja

"You want to know how I did that, I call it my Dendou Chakra Soujuu Jutsu also known as Electrical Charka manipulation Technique. This allows me to turn your charka into a streaming river of electricity as long as I hold on to you and there is some sort of conductor. Image a battery, alone it doesn't hurt you and all the power is stored away, then you take it and put it into something and the process of flow starts to take over as the battery pushes out positive ions into the system and absorbing negative ions in a continuous flow. So as long as I grab you, your chakra is turned against you. So thanks to your friend over there as there is water now all over the place and I could always send the electrical current over to you." said the cloud ninja as he continued to walk over to the shaken team of ninja.

IN THE SECOND HALLWAY:

Taiki ran into the cloud of smoke to find his missing sensei.

"SENSEI!" screamed Taiki as he tried to search the room for any signs of his missing sensei.

"Don't worry we will find him" said Kin as she watched Taiki looking furiously.

"See, you leaf ninja can't handle a mission" said Shakou with a smirk on his face. With his statement said Taiki ran up and grabbed Shakou and punched him in the face, as blood flew from the face blow to the ground Shakou got up and looked at Taiki.

"You think you can say whatever you want because you're the nephew of the Kazekage but that doesn't give you the right to put down the leaf ninja because your country has been the target of attacks and we have to save your asses all the time. And now you find the greatest chance to put us down, while I have to look for my sensei with out your help. So you know what, I could figure out a way to attack you but I won't because I need your help. I'm asking you to put your pride and whatever reason you are so stuck up aside and help me find Shikamaru sensei" Taiki says with conviction and pride in his voice.

Shakou looked at Taiki as he put his hand on his face and healed himself of a wound and then started to look around the room for an escape route.

"Thank you." said Taiki as the ninja looked around the room they were in.

As they felt the floor where the cloud ninja and Shikamaru had vanished over was a group of loss boards.

"This is where they had gone" said Shakou as he lifted the boards up to reveal Shikamaru in a fight with the Cloud ninja.

"We have to get in there" said Taiki as he and the others jumped into the second room where Shikamaru was fighting. The group of ninja then landed and ran to surround Shikamaru as he was breathing heavy from his fight.

"Are you alright?" asked Taiki

"Yea I'm fine" Shikamaru replies as Taiki started to form his hand signs and run towards the cloud ninja

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Great Fireball Jutsu". Taiki yells as the fire engulfed the Cloud Ninja causing him to fall towards the ground.

"Start Uchiha style huh Taiki" said Shikamaru as he laughed at Taiki trying to fend off the Cloud Ninja.

After the Cloud Ninja fell to the ground in pain he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared behind Taiki and held him.

"I call that my Kumo Bunshin Jutsu, my Cloud Clone Technique." said the Cloud Ninja as he put his hand near Taiki's ear and started to push sound threw Taiki's head.

"AAAHHHHH!!" Taiki yelled as a sonic boom was being produced inside of his head

"And that is my Thunder Destruction Wave, This allows me to manipulate the sound in the area and into a thunder wave of sound no mater how big or small" The Cloud Ninja explains

Taiki becomes unconscious from the pain and falls face first into the floor. The cloud ninja looks up at the rest of the team and asks with a grin

"Now…Who's next?"


	9. Shakous Revelation and Hideos Last Words

**Chapter 9: Shakou's Revelation and Hideo's Last Words!!**

"Taiki!!!" Kin yells as Shakou holds her back

"Kin, he'll be fine." Shakou said. "We must focus our energy now on defeating this ninja and getting out of here"

'Wow, he has mature thoughts for a genin.' Shikamaru thought. 'Sort of reminds me of Hideo, except lazier.'

"Well it looks like your little friend is out for the count." The cloud ninja sarcastically said. "What makes you think that I won't do the same thing to you?"

"Well we are sand ninja and you haven't felt our attacks yet." Kin exclaimed.

"I'm guessing this is where we take him out Kin" Shakou said.

"**Himo Hitofushi Bakuha – String Note Blast" Kin said as she strums a string on her harp and powerful sound wave is emitted.**

**"**Kamaitachi - Cutting Whirlwind Technique" Shakou yells as he takes out his fan and waves a power chakra filled wind.

The vibrations of the sound wave blend with the chakra engulfed wind to deliver a powerful wave of energy that appears to hit the ninja dead on.

**"Sonic Bu-mu – Sonic Boom" The ninja yelled and a powerful blast was able to disperse the attack. "Is that all you got?"**

"I can't believe it. That's impossible!" Kin exclaimed.

"No way was he able to repel that!" Shakou yelled. "Well try this, Dai Kamaitachi - Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique!!!"

An even more powerful gust of wind infused with more chakra moved towards the cloud ninja. The ninja side steps out of the way and prepares a counter-attack."

"Hekireki – Thunderclap" the ninja said as he slams his hands together releasing a powerful sonic boom hitting Shakou and throwing him into a wall.

Shakou got up and stumbled a little. Shikamaru went over to see if he was alright.

'That was a powerful combination attack they delivered and a powerful follow-up by Shakou.' Shikamaru thought. 'My Kage Mane no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Technique is not going to be powerful enough alone.

"Well, slacking are you little one" The ninja said to Kin. "I'll fix that **Hibiki Bi-mu – Echo Beam."**

**"Kin!!" Shakou yelled as he saw his teammate get knocked to the ground and fall unconscious. **

**"Well it looks like two down and two more to go." The ninja laughed.**

**'What are we going to do?' Shakou pondered. 'He's taken out every one of my attacks.'**

**"Well since you aren't going to attack me, I'm just gonna have to come after you" The cloud ninja said as he ran at the duo.**

**'Well I guess it is now or never. I still have one trick up my sleeve.' Shakou said **

**"Shikamaru, follow my lead and be prepared to attack." **

**As the ninja ran at the leaf and sand ninja, Shakou feigned right while Shikamaru feigned left. They both surrounded the cloud ninja as he was coming in. Shikamaru didn't know what Shakou had in mind but trusted him. However, he did not expect what was going to happen.**

**'Well it's now or never.' Shakou thought to himself. "**Kage Mane no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Technique."

'What? How can that be?' Shikamaru thought to himself as he stared in amazement.

Shakou's shadow extended to the cloud ninja and ensnared him.

"What is this? I can't move." The cloud ninja exclaimed.

"This is my father's technique" Shakou said triumphantly. "This is the technique that will help to end this battle. Shikamaru Sensei, finish it now; I can't hold it for long."

**"Alright Shakou, I guess I will end this in a way that you'll understand." Shikamaru shouted. "**Kage Nui - Shadow Sewing"

All of a sudden, a shadow extended from Shikamaru, many tendrils made of the shadow rose up from the ground and struck the ninja repeatedly. The ninja screamed in agony as each tendril hit. Shakou began to scream from the attack as well and soon removed his shadow technique. The ninja bled as Shikamaru let out a battle cry as one tendril rises and decapitates the ninja. The headless body finally collapses to the floor; motionless.

Shikamaru removed his shadow technique and goes over to see if Shakou was okay.

"Are you alright Shakou?" Shikamaru said.

"Who the hell are you?" Shakou said abrasively and out of breath.

"I think you already know." Shikamaru said calmly.

"You can't be… my father." Shakou said with confusion.

"Yes, I realized it when you performed the Kage Mane no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Technique" Shikamaru said. "That is a trait passed down only through my family, the Naara family"

"Well, what happened between you and mom?" Shakou inquired.

"I will explain later." Shikamaru said. "Right now we need to find the others and help Taiki and Kin out."

"Alright" Shakou said as he leaned over Taiki. "Shousen Jutsu - Mystical Hand Technique."

All of a sudden, Shakou's hands began to glow a greenish color. Taiki began to stir; however, he still remained incapacitated. He then went over to Kin and did the same.

"I didn't know that you knew that technique" Shikamaru said. "No wonder you're one of the prized ones on Kankouru's team."

"Well training sessions with mom everyday, I had to find a way to take care of my injuries." Shakou said. "He's better now, but his body is exhausted and he needs to rest for a while. Also, Kin is in the same condition."

"Well grab Kin and let's find the others." Shikamaru orders as he picks up Taiki

Back in the first hallway….

'I don't know what we're going to do.' Kankorou thought. 'I only have one more puppet scroll and I don't know what these kids are capable of.'

'Since that sand ninja was taken out, we need a way to trap him so we can figure out another approach that can eliminate him.' Hideo thought. "Kankorou sensei, I have a plan, but I need you to distract him"

"There is nothing you can do that can stop me." The cloud ninja laughed. "Soon my partner will be back with the other ninja's bodies and help me destroy you."

"It's pretty sad that you have to rely on another person to help you destroy us." Kankorou said sarcastically. 'I hope this kid knows what he's doing. He seems pretty sharp; sort of reminds me of Shakou, except with more motivation'

"I'll kill you!!" the cloud ninja said as he ran at Kankorou.

Kankorou whipped out a scroll and summoned his last puppet. The Puppet went to attack the ninja with scythes on its hands. While this was going on, Hideo and Rei met up in a corner.

"Rei, is there any technique that you know that will allow us to trap this ninja so I can try to cut off more of his chakra?" Hideo whispered.

"I think I know one, but it's tricky and I'll only get one shot at it." Rei whispered back.

"That's all I'll need." Hideo replied.

The fight continued between Kankorou and the cloud ninja until Kankorou was thrown to the ground and his last puppet was smashed.

"It looks like this is the end for you." The cloud ninja said as he was about to deliver the final blow.

"Hyourou no Jutsu - Ice Prison Technique" Rei yelled as all of the puddles and moisture in the room began to freeze and start to encase the cloud ninja's legs.

Hideo ran to the trapped ninja and stopped in front of him. He took the Hyuuga stance and looked as though he was about to start the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand. However, the cloud ninja had started making hand signs

"Rairyuu no Tatsumaki - Lightning Dragon Tornado" the cloud ninja said as lightning started to exude from his body.

The lightning then concentrated above the cloud ninjas head and took the form of a dragon. Hideo stops and looks up at the creature as it lets out a terrifying roar. The cloud ninja then points to Hideo as the dragon bullets toward the leaf shinobi, breaking the ice holding the cloud ninja in the process. The dragon finally rains down on Hideo electrocuting him. Hideo lets out a spine tingling yell as he is hit

"Hideo!!!" Rei screamed.

"Now you die; Raikyuu - Lightning Ball." The cloud ninja said as he shot a powerful ball of lightning striking Hideo in the chest. Hideo was thrown against the wall and fell to the floor. He lay motionless on the ground blood flowing from his mouth and the wound on his chest.

"Hideo!!! NO!!!!" Rei screamed as she ran over to him "This can't be happening. This isn't happening He's not dead, he can't be!"

Rei picks Hideo's head up and stares at his now colorless face as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hideo suddenly opens his eyes and coughs up blood violently.

"Hideo!!" Rei says as she smiles in relief and gives him a big hug

"Rei…Rei" Hideo softly says catching Rei's attention

"Hideo, don't speak you need to conserve your energy" Rei replies as she wipes the blood from his mouth

"No… I need to tell you something" Hideo says as Rei looks at Hideo confused "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anythi.."

"Rei!!" Hideo exclaims interrupting Rei "I haven't been the best teammate to you, and I guess I'm still bitter about what happened, but I'm not mad at you…I'm mad at myself for not doing all I could to keep you with me" Hideo starts to cough some more as Rei sniffles "And before I go I need to tell you what I have been holding in for a long time…" Hideo breathes heavier then before struggling to complete what he wanted to say "I…I…"

Rei leans in closer and whispers in Hideo's ear as her tears fall from her eyes and onto Hideo's face "I What? Tell me…" Rei grabs Hideo's hand

"I…Love you" Hideo whispers as his grip on Rei's hand weakens

Rei's eyes open in shock as she stares at Hideo's hand slowly falling to the floor lifeless. She quickly puts her ear to Hideo's chest and closes her eyes hoping to hear something but lifts her head in disappointment when nothing is heard.

Rei begins to breathe hard, tears running down her face as white energy is seen gathering around her. The energy is growing bigger and thicker. Shikamaru and Shakou arrive through the hallway carrying the bodies of their weakened brethren. Rei looks over.

"NO!! They can't be dead too" She screamed as the energy begins to pulse.

Rei gets up and turns to the cloud ninja. The cloud ninja's eyes quickly turn to the young shinobi shocked as her eyes turn completely white as she yells "Now… you DIE!!"


	10. Rei's Latent Powers Awaken!

**Chapter 10: Rei's Latent Powers Awaken!!**

"Now… you DIE!!" Rei yells as a chilling wind starts to gust around the corridor

The cloud ninja shields his eyes as he turns to the leaf and sand shinobi that just entered

'Dammit, it looks like Ikazuchi was defeated' the cloud ninja thinks to himself as he turns to Rei 'And what's the deal with this one'

Rei continues to gather energy as her tears continue to fall and the wind starts to revolve around her

"What the hell is going on?!" Shikamaru asks as he and Shakou approach Kankurou not taking his eyes off of his student

"Shakou… tend to Iwa…" Kankurou orders

Shakou nods his head and runs over to his teammate

"Honestly, I really don't know Shikamaru… but we were fighting the cloud ninja when Hideo was injured" Kankurou replies

Shikamaru's eyes open in shock

"Hideo, where is he?!" Shikamaru yells concerned for his pupil

Kankurou stays silent but looks to where Hideo lays and Rei stands. Shikamaru looks in that direction hands Kankurou the unconscious Taiki and slowly walks over to his two students. Shikamaru crosses his arms and starts to shiver as he approaches closer to Rei and Hideo.

"Rei!! This is your sensei talking, I need to get to Hideo so I can help him" Shikamaru explains as his breathe is visible in the cold

"He's dead!! Hideo is dead!! And I won't allow anyone to get near him!!" Rei yells blinded by rage as she turns to her sensei

Shikamaru just stares at Rei who points to him. All of a sudden the moisture in the wind gusting around her starts to gather and crystallize taking the form of large ice spikes. The spikes then fire at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just looks on as he is paralyzed from the cold.

All of a sudden Shikamaru is pushed out of the way causing him to fall to the floor as the ice spikes fly by and pierce the wall. Shikamaru looks around confused about what just happened when he sees a severed puppet arm with the chakra thread attached. He looks up the thread to see Kankurou standing there.

"You okay Shikamaru?" Kankurou asks

Shikamaru just nods his head as he looks at Rei

'Looks like she's going to kill her own teammates…less work for me' the cloud ninja thinks to himself as an evil smile comes over his face

'What can I do now, I need to get to Hideo but she's not letting me' he thinks to himself as Rei starts to slowly walk over to the fallen Shikamaru with murderous intent

"Hey Rei!!" Kankurou yells

Rei stops her march as she looks over to the sand jounin

"Leave him alone, besides wasn't it him that killed Hideo?" Kankurou exclaims as he points to the cloud ninja

Rei looks over to the cloud ninja as the wind starts to gust even stronger. The cloud ninja smirks at the leaf shinobi

"So, you finally decided to fight" the cloud ninja states as he gets ready to fight "Then let's do this!!"

The cloud ninja makes hand signs as static energy starts to form around both his arms. Rei turns away from her leaf and sand comrades and heads toward the cloud jounin. Each step Rei takes forms ice on the floor. The cloud ninja stands there gathering his chakra the static energy around his arms becoming more and more visible.

Shikamaru stands to his feet and noticing his chance runs over to Hideo. He examines the body and then checks for a pulse. A few seconds pass as Shikamaru closes his eyes hoping to sense any sign of life. All of a sudden his eyes open and he turns to Shakou.

"Shakou!! Come over here right now!!" Shikamaru orders

"Why?" Shakou replies

"Shakou just do what I say and get here now!!" Shikamaru yells becoming annoyed

Shakou finishes up with Iwa and finally runs over to Shikamaru kneeling next to him

"What is it?" Shakou asks

Shikamaru takes his hand and places it on Hideo's wrist. Shakou's eyes open as he realizes what the leaf jounin has sensed.

"All right little girl… you want to play with the big boys, let's see how you like this!!" the cloud ninja yells as he charges at Rei

Rei continues her march towards him when the ice spikes start to form and shoot at the rampaging cloud ninja. The cloud ninja jumps forward avoiding the spikes and raises both arms over his head, hands clenched.

"Die… Raigeki **Kanadzuchi- Lightning Hammer**!!" he yells as he drops his arms down on Rei

Rei just stares at the cloud ninja when the attack suddenly stops a few inches away from her.

"What the?!" the cloud ninja yelled

The lightning attack was stopped by the wind surrounding Rei. The cloud ninja starts to become nervous of the situation has he tries to push through. Rei just looks into the eyes of the one who killed Hideo with murderous intent as she makes the wind push the cloud ninja back.

"I feel a pulse!!" Shakou exclaims

"Yes, now I need you to use your medical ninjutsu to revive Hideo" Shikamaru exclaims

"I don't know… my medical ninjutsu is not that advanced, I mean I just use it to heal cuts, scars and I can bring people back to consciousness but now you are asking me to basically revive a dead person" Shakou replies

"Shakou…I didn't ask for your opinion, now do it!!" Shikamaru commands

Shakou nods, takes a big gulp and places his hands on Hideo's chest. His hands begins to glow a greenish color while Shikamaru nervously looks on, then turns to Rei and the power struggle that is going on.

'I'm not going to lose to a genin, especially one from the leaf village, the village that made a mockery out of mine' the cloud ninja thought to himself as he began to be pushed back "Never!!" he yells as more electrical energy begins to exude from his arms

The cloud ninja's arm with the extra boost of energy pierces through the wind and he begins to descend on Rei. Rei just looks up with the same expression of anger and contempt as before as he strikes her point blank.

"Rei!!" Shikamaru yells as the cloud ninjas attack causes the ground to quake and debris to fly everywhere

Kankurou shields his eyes and the unconscious genin as the debris hits them. Shikamaru shields Shakou, and Hideo taking the blunt of the wave of debris. As the debris settles one figure is visible.

Shikamaru squints to get a better look at who is left standing. The cloud ninja is visible breathing heavily as he stands over a giant crater. Another figure is visible with the cloud ninja, but this figure is lying on the floor lifeless.

"Gotcha!!" the cloud ninja exclaims as he stares at the fallen genin

Shock comes over Shikamaru's face as he realizes that Rei has been defeated. All of a sudden a cracking sound is heard. The cloud ninja looks down as he hears it. He sees the genin's face start to crack.

"What the…?!" the cloud ninja yells as a perplexed look comes over his face

Rei's body finally shatters into pieces of ice.

"An ice clone!!" the cloud ninja yells as Rei appears behind him

The cloud ninja turns around as Rei grabs his arm. His arm slowly turns purplish blue as she tightens her grip

"What the hell are you doing?!" the cloud ninja exclaims as he lets out a scream of pain not able to get free

"Just as you took a life, I'm doing the same" Rei answers with no remorse

"Unbelievable, Rei's body temperature has dropped so low that whatever she touches will be drained of its heat and will freeze from the inside out!!" Kankurou explains

"Get off of me now!!" the cloud ninja yells as his static energy builds up between the two pushing them apart

Rei and the cloud ninja land on their feet. The cloud ninja grabs his injured arm and winces. All of a sudden his eyes open as he looks down to see ice forming around his left leg.

"Tsubame Fubuki - Snow Storm Swallows!!" Rei yells making the hand signs

The moisture in the air around her starts to solidify and take the form of small birds.

"I can't get free" the cloud ninja says

Rei points to the target and the ice birds slice through the air and hit the frozen leg shattering it into millions of pieces. The cloud ninja lets out a spine tingling scream of pain as he falls to the floor grabbing his thigh as blood starts to stream out.

Kankurou and Shikamaru look on in horror at Rei's ruthlessness. Shikamaru quickly turns to Shakou

"Are you done yet?!" Shikamaru asks

"Does it look like I'm done?" Shakou replies sarcastically 'Besides, I can't let Hideo die before I get a crack at him' he thinks to himself

Rei starts to walk toward the fallen cloud ninja, who notices her approaching crawls backward.

'I'm going to use my ultimate jutsu and if it doesn't take her out then it will tear the whole place down with them still in it' the cloud ninja thinks to himself as he forms hand signs

Kankurou's eyes open wide as he recognizes the same hand signs used earlier.

"Rairyuu no Tatsumaki - Lightning Dragon Tornado!!" the cloud ninja yells as lightning starts to exude from his body and take the shape of a giant dragon above him.

Rei stops in place as she looks at the dragon that lets out a threatening roar. Rei stands there staring the beast down. The cloud ninja points to Rei, and following orders the dragon bullets toward her.

"Rei get out the way!!" Kankurou yells

Rei raises her hands and quickly makes hand signs. At the end of the last hand sign one of Rei's arms starts to be enshrouded in a black energy. She smiles as she looks at her arm, and then slowly raises her head to see the approaching lightning dragon.

"Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu - Black Dragon Blizzard!!" Rei yells as she thrusts her arm in the dragon's direction

All of a sudden a giant black dragon emerges from the energy. The dragon roars and flies through the air at the other dragon.

"Whhhuuu…What's going on?" Kankurou asks

"I don't know" Shikamaru replies 'When did Rei get this power?' he thinks to himself

The dragons finally converge and start to fight with each other causing a lot of wind to gust and the ceiling to crack.

"This can't be… no one has been able to repel my Lightning Dragon Tornado!!" the cloud ninja exclaims as the Black Dragon Blizzard starts to overcome his dragon

"You didn't think I would let you live after what you and your people have done did you?!" Rei yells as she lets out a battle cry

The white energy starts to enshroud her even more then before releasing more energy into her attack. The Black dragon consumes the lightning dragon and continues towards the cloud ninja.

The cloud ninja exhausted from the battle stands there in horror as the dragon finally reaches him and opens its mouth consuming the shinobi. The cloud ninja lets out a terrifying scream of agony as the dragon continues forward until it hits the wall. The dragon finally dissipates leaving the cloud ninja suspended against the wall frozen solid!!

"O… my… God" Kankurou states as he just stares in awe

The cloud shinobi then cracks and like his leg breaks into a million pieces.

"She did it, good job Rei" Shikamaru says

Rei just stands there deaf to the world as her white energy continues to grow. A concerned look comes over Shikamaru and Kankurou's faces as tears continue to fall from Rei's eyes. She then lets out a cry that shakes the floors.

"Rei, calm down!!" Kankurou demands

Rei stops her crying as she turns her head towards Kankurou and the 3 unconscious genin from the leaf and sand villages. Rei's arm raises slowly causing ice needles to form in the air around her. Blind with rage Rei fires her ice needles at her comrades.

"Rei!!" Shikamaru yells as he releases his shadow to try and ensnare her but stops half way "Dammit I don't have enough chakra"

The needles continue on target to kill the four shinobi. Kankurou gets in front of the genin and puts his arms up to take the blunt of the attack

"Kaiten - Heavenly Spin!!" a voice yells as a whirlwind of chakra appears breaking the ice needles

The whirlwind stops revealing Hideo.

"Hideo, you're alive!!" Kankurou says relieved

Hideo doesn't respond he just stares at his teammate, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"How did..?" Shikamaru asks a loss for words

Shikamaru looks back at Shakou who stands there with a smirk showing a sense of accomplishment. Rei just stares at Hideo confused

"Hideo?" Rei says

Hideo nods his head as he stares into her eyes.

"NO, this must be a trick by the cloud ninja, Hideo's dead!!" Rei screams as the freezing wind picks up again.

The ceiling starts to crumble some more under the intense energy that Rei is releasing. Hideo, Shakou, Shikamaru and Kankurou shield their eyes from the cold. Hideo slowly fights the wind and marches toward his distraught teammate.

"Hideo, where are you going?!" Shikamaru asked

Hideo continues on not answering his sensei. He looks through the gust and at Rei who has completely become oblivious to the world, suspended by the winds she created.

"Rei!!" Hideo calls out, but to no avail

The freezing winds begin to take its toll on Hideo as he starts to shake and blow on his hands to keep warm. Hideo looks back at his teammates but sees only white as the wind has hidden just about everything from sight. He looks forward again as he starts to trudge closer and closer to Rei.

"Rei…it's me…Hideo!!" he screams trying to get her attention

Rei slowly drops her head and glares at Hideo with her pearl white eyes

"Come on Rei… snap out of it" he exclaims

Rei doesn't reply, but just glares at the leaf shinobi. Suddenly her arm raises and she places her hand on Hideo's shoulder. Hideo starts to gasp as his skin starts to turn a purplish-blue color, and his eyebrows start to freeze. Realizing that Rei is absorbing his body heat Hideo raises both of his arms and grabs Rei, bringing her closer and speeding up the freezing process.

"Rei… look into my eyes!!" Hideo stammers his breath visible as their eyes meet

"Remember….Remember what I said"

Rei thinks back

"_And before I go I need to tell you what I have been urging to say for a long time…" Hideo breathes heavier then before struggling to complete what he wanted to say "I…I…"_

_Rei leans in closer and whispers in Hideo's ear as her tears fall from her eyes and onto Hideo's face "I what? Tell me…" Rei grabs Hideo's hand_

"_I…Love you" Hideo whispers as his grip on Rei's hand weakens _

Rei returns from her flash back as tears roll down her cheeks. The white energy that was controlling her slowly dissipates along with the wind. Hideo's color and Rei's pupils return. She looks at Hideo exhausted

"Hi…deo" she whispers as she faints in Hideo's arms

Hideo pulls her in close to him as Shakou, Shikamaru, and Kankurou run up to them with the unconscious genin on their shoulders. The jounin smile at Hideo as they figure the ordeal to be over

"Sorry to break up this warm reunion but the entire place is coming down!!" Shakou states sarcastically

"It'll take us forever to get out the way we came in" Kankurou explains as the ceilings continue to rumble

"Take Kin" Shakou orders as he hands her over to Shikamaru

Shakou reaches back and pulls out the fan his mother gave him

"Dai Kamaitachi - Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique!!" Shakou yells as he swipes the fan emitting an enormous chakra filled wind that slices through the walls revealing a way out

"Good job" Shikamaru compliments as he quickly hands Kin back to Shakou

Hideo picks Rei up and puts her over his shoulder. The four shinobi then run towards the exit as the ceiling starts to crumble down. They all jump forward out of the castle with the unconscious genin in hand.

All four of them land on their feet as they turn around to see the castle implode into nothingness. Hideo then places Rei softly on the ground as he throws himself on the floor. The three others place the rest of the genin on the ground as well.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asks

"Yea, I just need to catch my breath" Hideo replies exhausted from the entire ordeal

Suddenly groans are heard. They all look on as Kin, Iwa and Taiki finally regain consciousness.

"Hey guys, did we miss anything?" Iwa yawns

"No Iwa, you didn't miss anything" Kankurou responds sarcastically

"Taiki, are you ok?" Kin asks as she starts to examine him

"I think so" Taiki replies as he looks around

Taiki's eyes open wide when he notices Rei unconscious on the floor

"Rei!!" Taiki yells as he quickly gets up ignoring Kin and runs over to Rei.

'That son of a bitch' Kin thinks to herself as an annoyed look comes over her face

Shakou walks over to Rei and uses his medical ninjutsu to do what he can

"She'll be fine she just needs some rest" Shakou states

Taiki takes a deep breath in relief.

"Ok guys get up, we need to get out of here and back to the sand village before any more ninja arrive" Shikamaru explains

The teams look at the leaf jounin and nod their heads in agreement. Hideo picks the immobile Rei up on his shoulder and the sand and leaf teams leave

Elsewhere…

"Sir… Ikazuchi and Raikou were defeated by the two teams from the sand and leaf villages" a voice announces

"That doesn't matter to me… what matters is how the mission: ally destruction went" a sinister voice replies

"Everything went according to plan just like you said it would sir" the voice answers

"Good, now its time for phase two" the sinister voice responds with an evil smile

On the outskirts of the sand village…

The two teams arrive on the outskirts of the sand village where they stop for a quick break

"How much further is it?" Taiki pesters

"It's just over the ridge cry baby" Iwa answers

Taiki looks over to Hideo holding Rei

"Hey Hideo why don't you let me carry Rei for a while, I know you must be tired" Taiki suggests with a big grin on his face

"Naw, I'm good" Hideo answers as he softly sets Rei on the sand

Taiki becomes annoyed and just as he was about to argue with him a scream is heard. Everyone quickly turns around to find the source of the screaming. They all see Kin just standing on the ridge dead still. The teams run up to Kin

"What's wrong Kin?" Kankurou asks

Kin doesn't respond but just looks down over the ridge, her lips trembling in disbelief. The others look where she stares. And in a second the same look that Kin had comes over all of their faces.

Nothing is heard as they all glance at the sand village completely destroyed!!


	11. Strange New Comer Joins Team 16

**Chapter 11: Strange New Comer Joins Team 16**

"I'm going to recommend a replacement for your squad, Shuiro" Iruka said as he handed Shuiro a file.

Shuiro grabs the file and quickly skims through it then closes it.

"We're sorry for the loss of one of your pupils, but that's the life of a shinobi. You of all people should understand" Iruka explains

"Yes, I understand" Shuiro replies

"And we have a special mission for your new team" Iruka says as he hands Shuiro another file "Your team will go out tonight"

"Tonight?! But this is kind of sudden" Shuiro replies

"Yes I know but some new information has come in regarding the disappearing shinobi and we need this mission to happen today or we may never have this chance again" Iruka explains

Shuiro doesn't answer but sighs and nods his head as he turns around walking out of the Hokage's office

Iruka shakes his head as Shuiro leaves the office

"Putting these genin into c-ranked missions is suicide…I wonder what's really going on?" Iruka says out loud to himself as he looks out the window.

Elsewhere in the village…

'I can't believe he's dead… and it's all my fault' Takeo thinks to himself as a tear runs down his face

"Takeo!!" Sora yells as she runs up to him "I thought I'd find you here" she says sympathetically as she looks at the gravestone that read Riki Tetsuko.

"What do you want Sora?" Takeo asks never taking his eyes off the grave

A frown comes over her face when she says "Well Shuiro sensei is calling a squad meeting at 2 this afternoon, and it's already 1:30 so we have to go"

Takeo doesn't respond he stays silent contemplating his thoughts. Sora turns away from Takeo and stares at her fallen comrade's grave.

'I know you're in a better place Riki' Sora thinks to herself as she looks up into the sky and a concerned smirk is shown on her face 'and I hope you're safe…Hideo'

Takeo wipes the tears off his face and pulls out his forehead protector and puts it on over his brown hair covering the sides of his head leaving the ears, and face exposed.

"Okay, let's go" Takeo says as he starts to walk leaving Sora behind.

Hearing this she looks back to see Takeo ahead and runs to him. Sensing Takeo's unsettled Sora tries to change the subject

"Umm Takeo… Where did you get that forehead protector?" Sora asks smiling

The two of them walk out of the cemetery when Takeo replies with no emotion in his voice

"My father gave it to me"

"Oh" Sora replies as Takeo's attitude has now made her depressed

The two of them continue to walk through the village not saying much to each other when they approach the academy. Out of nowhere a sudden wind blows causing Sora to stop. Takeo stops as well and looks back at Sora

"You ok?" Takeo asks

"There's something in the air… something strange" Sora explains as she looks around not knowing what to look for.

She looks down to see not just her shadow but the shadow of something else as well. Her heart starts to beat faster as she lifts her head. Fear comes over her face as she sees a guy with blood red eyes, pale skin, and long jet black hair hanging upside down with his arms crossed from a branch above her.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Sora screams as she falls to her knees

The stranger quickly covers his ears and closes his eyes

"Can you please refrain from screaming so loud…? I have sensitive ears" the stranger says

Takeo runs over to Sora then looks up at the mysterious guy.

"Who are you?" Takeo asks

The boy slowly drops to the ground. Takeo and Sora quickly look at the features of the guy. They notice his hair almost covers his eyes and the leaf village forehead protector around his neck. 

"My name is Yabun Koumori" he replies

Sora's eyes widen as she notices Yabun's fangs when he talks.

"And what is your business here?" Takeo interrogates

Yabun slowly turns his head to the teammates. Sora notices that Yabun has no pupils and she opens her mouth to speak when Yabun interrupts her

"The answer to your question is yes, I am blind"

Takeo and Sora's eyes widen in shock

'How did he know what I was about to ask?' Sora thinks to herself perplexed

'Who is this guy?' Takeo asks himself

Suddenly Yabun turns around looking at the academy front door like he was waiting for something.

"Your sensei's coming" Yabun says

Just as Yabun finishes his sentence the front door opens revealing a tall man. The man sees the three shinobi and walks toward them. The shinobi look on as a husky, clean shaven, man with black hair and two tone red colored eyes approached them. Realizing who it is Takeo and Sora run up to the man. The man smiles, kneels and put his hands on Takeo and Sora as they stop in front of him

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" he says

Takeo doesn't answer but instead looks back at Yabun in astonishment who finds his way to the tree and leans on it

"We're fine Shuiro sensei, right Takeo?" Sora replies as she gives Takeo an elbow which gets his attention

"O, yea sensei we're good" Takeo answers

Shuiro takes his hands off the two shinobi and stands back up.

'So he's still taking it pretty hard' Shuiro thinks to himself as he looks at Takeo

"So, sensei you called us here for a meeting right?" Sora asks

Shuiro turns to Sora and answers

"Yes…because of the outcome of your last mission you both have been given two weeks off"

As he says this Sora and Takeo's heads drop with depressed looks on their faces.

"But as you know, our village is suffering a shortage of jounin and chunin to protect the village and complete missions…so we need all the help we can get, so the hokage has appointed a shinobi to join our team" Shuiro continues

As quickly as the genin's heads dropped they rose

"A new team member?!" Sora asks

"Yes, Riki was a great shinobi and his sacrifice will always be remembered, but we need three member teams to go on missions" Shuiro explains

"So who's going to replace Riki?" Takeo interrupts

Shuiro stops talking and looks behind his genin. Sora and Takeo look back in the direction of his eyes to see Yabun leaning against a tree.

"Him?!" Sora yells

Takeo looks back at Shuiro waiting for his answer. Shuiro reluctantly answers

"Yes… Yabun Koumori is the new member of team 16"

Sora puts her hand in front of her mouth in shock. Takeo just looks down clenching his fist so hard that he starts to bleed.

"Takeo, are you okay?" Shuiro asks

Takeo stops clenching his fist and relaxes then turns around and leaves as he replies

"Whatever the hokage says goes right?"

"Takeo wait!!" Sora yells out as she's about to take off after him when Shuiro puts his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Let him go…he needs to be alone right now" Shuiro says "Takeo, meet us at the village main gate later today at 6!!" Shuiro yells out to him

Takeo puts his hand up signifying that he heard and continues walking into the village.

Shuiro smirks as he turns to Yabun

"Yabun come over!!" Shuiro yells as Yabun slowly walks towards them.

Yabun stops at the edge of the tree's shadow and puts the hood of his jacket over his head then continues towards them.

"All right we have some time before we have to start the mission, so Yabun tell us a little about yourself" Shuiro says as he puts his hand on Yabun's shoulder

Yabun looks at Shuiro's hand with hunger in his eyes but composes himself

"No offense sensei, but I don't like to be touched" Yabun replies

Shuiro quickly pulls his hand away "Oh… ok"

"And I really don't like to talk about my past" Yabun continues as he looks away

'It seems he has a lot on his mind, I guess I won't push the issue' Shuiro thinks to himself

"Hey you" Sora yells as she grabs Yabun's jacket pulling him towards her "You may think your big stuff, but just remember one thing… you are just a replacement and you will never be a better shinobi then Riki is!!"

"Don't you mean _was_?" Yabun replies nonchalantly

Sora pulls Yabun even closer as they stare each other down when Shuiro pulls them both apart as he says

"Hey you guys, calm down you are teammates now"

Sora crosses her arms and replies

"Not by choice"

"Sora go and find Takeo before the start of the mission and make sure he gets to the main gate on time" Shuiro says letting her down

Sora nods her head and stomps her way to the village.

"And you!!" Shuiro turns his head to Yabun, who doesn't seem to care about what his new sensei has to say, lets him go "Just don't be late for the mission…Now get out of my sight"

Yabun turns around puts his hands inside the pockets of his jacket and slowly walks away.

'I sense some strong chakra in those three' Yabun thinks to himself as he licks his fangs and smiles maniacally 'I'm going to have fun on this mission'


	12. Team 16's Mission: Blood on the Horizon!

**Chapter 12: New mission for Team 16: Blood on the Horizon!?**

The hours pass on as Team 16 starts to gather at the main gate in front of Konoha. There is an intense feeling of pain and sadness in the air as Sora and Takeo meet with each other in front of the gate.

"Are you going to be ok with this new 'teammate' of ours?" asked Sora as she placed her hand on Takeo's shoulder to consul him.

"I think I will be" answered Takeo with a faux smile on his face trying to cover the sadness in his eyes and in his heart. "I just couldn't get any sleep last night."

"You should be fine Takeo" said a voice that came from behind him.

Takeo then jumped a little bit as the voice put his hand on Takeo's shoulder.

"WHAAAAA!?!" screamed Takeo as he turned around to notice the voice belonged to his sensei.

Takeo quickly tries to catch his breath as a sound of laugher comes from the distance.

"You know that was one of the funniest things I have ever heard" said Yabun as he jumped from the trees that surrounded the main entrance.

'You know for a blind person, he sure knows what is always going on' thought Sora as she watched Yabun walk towards them.

"Now that everyone is here we could start the mission" said Shuiro as he took out a scroll from his flack jacket.

Shuiro started to roll out the scroll and when it was opened, the directions to there next mission area appeared

"This seems to be an insane mission" said Sora as she looked at the scroll

"Yea, but we should do this. Riki would have led us to victory" Takeo exclaimed as he took the scroll from Shuiro. "Let's go team"

The team quickly ran out of the village. The sun was setting behind them causing a crimson looking scene. There was a rush through each of the genin as they ran from their village to track the lead on the missing Jounin. The genin got farther and farther away from the village until Konoha had disappeared beyond the horizon. Shuiro then turned towards Takeo and gives him a signal to stop. Takeo then stops and takes out the scroll that he took from his Sensei.

"We have more to travel but it has gotten real dark since we had left so I think we should stop and take a break" said Takeo

"Yes, Takeo is right, so students set up your tents and get some sleep and we will resume the mission in the morning." said Shuiro as he walked away from his group

The sky grew darker and darker until the students could barely see each other in front of them

'I hope Hideo is ok' thought Sora as she set-up her tent for the night

Takeo then turned and looked at Sora in deep thought. Takeo then stopped working on his tent to go over to talk to his teammate. As Takeo started to walk over towards Sora Yabun jumped in front of him to interrupt Takeo's talk with Sora.

"You know that you may kill her on this mission" said Yabun as he looked into the eyes of Takeo.

Yabun's blood red eyes filled Takeo with fear as he started to think about the death of Riki on their first mission. Takeo started to sweat as he looked at Yabun glaring at him. There was a paralyzing effect that took over Takeo's body.

Yabun then looked towards Sora and said "Or you may not, it's really up to you"

He turned around and walked towards his tent to finish setting it up. Sora hearing the rustling of Yabun walking turned in that direction. All of a sudden she saw Takeo starting to shake. Sora then quickly dropped her tools and ran over to stop Takeo from falling to the ground.

"Takeo…Takeo!! Sensei I need you over here!!" screamed Sora trying to get the attention of Shuiro.

Shuiro hearing the screams for help quickly ran towards the group of genin to see Sora holding Takeo's body.

"Sora what happened to Takeo, and where is Yabun?" Shuiro asked as he grabbed the body of Takeo away from Sora.

"This must be a genjutsu. I don't know what happened, all I saw was Yabun talking to Takeo, so it must have been him" Sora exclaimed as she tried to think what happened

"This is not the work of a genjutsu. One reason is that there is no sign of a genjustu being performed. Second, I don't have any eye genjutsu techniques at my disposal. And third if I wanted him hurt, he would have been awhile ago." said Yabun as he walked towards Sora, Takeo and Shuiro.

"Yabun, I know you did this." Sora proclaimed as she ran up and slapped Yabun in the face.

The slap was intense enough to break the skin on Yabun's face. The blood started to flow and Yabun put his hand on the cut and stared at what he sensed to be the blood on his hand.

"You know since I'm bleeding, I should strike back, but we are not rival ninja. So I guess I will let it slide." Yabun says as he turns to Sora who has an angry look on her face "But, if you had done this a couple of weeks ago, I would have killed you where you stand." He explained as he licked the blood from his hands and glared at the fallen Takeo.

Yabun then walked passed Sora, lightly pushing her as he walked past her. He then knelt next to Takeo's body, still shaking from fear and panic. Yabun then reached into a small bag that he had on his side. As Yabun slowly reached in Sora ran towards him.

"He is grabbing a kunai!!" Sora yelled as she grabbed Yabun's arm

Yabun quickly looked down at Sora's hand grabbing his arm and raised his head to stare blankly in her direction. Shuiro watched as his genin students were about to fight each other until he looked at Yabun. With that Shuiro slowly let Takeo's body fall to the ground. Shuiro then walked away from them with disgust in his face.

'These kids will never work together' thought Shuiro as he walked away. He then turned towards his team and said "Takeo will be fine and Sora let Yabun take out the medicine from his bag to help. You of all people shouldn't judge anyone."

Sora quickly let go of Yabun's arm. Yabun then took out a small packet of pills.

"All Takeo had was a panic attack. They are common for people who have experienced trauma in there life." said Yabun as he put the pill into Takeo's mouth and poured some water to help the pill go down. "He should be fine soon." Yabun then walked back to his tent and called it a night.

'I can't believe he is helping' thought Sora as she watched Takeo get up off the floor.

Takeo then looked around in shock and confusion. The sweating had stopped and his heartbeat started to slow down.

"What happened?" asked Takeo in confusion.

Sora than ran over to Takeo and hugged him and started to cry.

"I thought I lost you" cried Sora as she held onto Takeo.

"What happened…Sora don't worry…I didn't leave I've been right here the whole time. I think." said Takeo as he pried Sora off of him and helped her to her feet. "I think the stress has gotten to you. Get some sleep, the sun will be up in at least five hours and then we can start the mission back up."

Sora then composed herself and walked towards her tent and walked in. She then laid down and looked up.

'There are so many problems with Yabun, and now I can't stop thinking about Hideo, Rei, and Taiki. I haven't seen them since they left. I hope they're ok. Hideo be ok.' thought Sora as she lay in her tent

The night grew darker and darker. Each of the ninja then started to fall asleep to gain rest for the mission ahead.

Later that night Shuiro sat up in his tent looking at another copy of the mission map and the mission perimeters. Shuiro sat and started to think about what is ahead for his team. He couldn't believe what was ahead for his team of upstart ninja. As Shuiro looked at the map a large group of shadows covered the tent. Then as quickly as they came, the shadowy figures vanished.

Shuiro jumped out of his tent to see where the large shadowy figures had gone. As soon as Shuiro got out of his tent, he looked around only to see the shadows of the trees around him. Shuiro then started to walk away from his tent to check on his students. As he ran towards his students tents a thick fog came across the forest floor. Shuiro was in too much of a hurry to check on his genin students to see a hand reach out from the fog and grab his leg.

Shuiro then fell forward, into the fog. When Shuiro fell into the fog, the fog then started to lift and surround Shuiro. Shuiro started to gasp for air as the thick fog started to enter his lungs and choke him from the inside out. As this was happening five figures came from the shadows. Each of them had the headband protector from the village hidden in the clouds on there biceps.

They stood tall over Shuiro as he started to fall to the ground from the lack of air. Then each of the five figures took out a small ninja weapon, the senbon. This is a small thin pin that is easy to pierce. They then surrounded Shuiro and started to pass each of the senbons to each other through Shuiro. As the senbons pass through Shuiro, Shuiro gained enough strength to pull out a special Kunai out of a hidden pocket in his flack jacket.

On this special Kunai there was an engraving on it, that stated, "If a ninja fall come to there rise"

Shuiro then threw the kunai towards Takeo's tent. As the kunai ripped into the tent and landed by Takeo's face, Takeo quickly awoke from his sleep to see the special Kunai in his tent. Takeo then picked it up and ran to wake Sora and Yabun.

'This means Sensei Shuiro is in trouble.' thought Takeo as he ran to Sora's tent and woke her up.

"Takeo what is wrong?" asked Sora as she looked at Takeo.

Takeo then showed Sora the Kunai he had gotten from his tent.

"Sensei's emergency Kunai!!" said Sora as she looked at the kunai in Takeo's hand

"Sensei said he would only use this in case something happened to him" said Takeo

Yabun then ran into the tent where Sora and Takeo were and looked at the Kunai. He looked at the kunai with confusion present on his face.

"Why does that Kunai with an engraving have to do with anything?" asked Yabun as he walked into the tent.

"This kunai was to be used just in case something was to happen to Sensei. He told us that if this Kunai ended up with one of us that would mean that he is in trouble." Takeo replied

Yabun then started to look outside of the tent as he picked up the sounds of Shuiro gasping for breath. Yabun then took the kunai from Takeo's hand and cut his finger so he could bleed. Yabun started to create hand signs and slammed his hand onto the ground creating a seal.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Jutsu" Yabun yelled as a large group of bats flew out of the seal and flew into the sky and followed the sound that came from Shuiro's lungs.

"If you want to find our sensei, follow me" Yabun exclaimed as he ran out of the tent and followed the bats.

Sora and Takeo turned to each other and then at Yabun as he ran to find Shuiro.

"We have to follow him" said Takeo as he ran out of the tent

'Takeo hasn't had this much enthusiasm since Riki died' thought Sora as she ran out from her tent and followed Takeo and Yabun

The bats Yabun summoned perched themselves on a tree and stayed there. The team of genin noticed this and stopped under the same tree. The three leaf shinobi looked over to see the hidden cloud ninja in their camp site.

"We have only a one chance to get sensei back" said Takeo taking the lead

"What could that be?" Sora asked as she caught up with her team

"Takeo is right; the only chance here is to take out the hidden cloud ninja that surround sensei while they are caught off guard..." Yabun explained

"Yes, because if we don't sneak up on them, they may just kill him and us. And I don't want to lose anyone ever again." Takeo exclaimed determined not to fail

Takeo then started to make hand signs and pointed his hands towards the surrounding ninja.

"Shichuurou no Jutsu - Four Pillar Prison Technique!!" Takeo yelled

With that The ground started to shake under them, as beams of wood started to surround each one of the hidden cloud ninjas, separating them and encasing them into there own mini prisons.

"That is the first part of the Jutsu" said Takeo as he reached into his bag and pulled out a flash tag. "Now get them"

With that signal Yabun and Sora jumped from the bushes and helped there Sensei off the ground.

"This miss….miss" said Shuiro as he struggled to breath

"What is it Sensei?" asked Sora as she held up her sensei. "Stay here. I'll help Takeo"

Sora then passed her sensei towards Yabun as she ran to help Takeo. As she ran towards Takeo, Sora started to perform her hand signs.

"Sukai Shashu no Jutsu: Sky Archer Technique" Sora yelled as the air surrounding her started to form into a bow.

Sora then bent the wind around her to create arrows and fired them into the wooden prisons trapping the cloud ninja. Each of the arrows pieced the prisons, pinning the ninjas against the walls. The blood started to flow from the encasement, covering the forest floor. After that Takeo jumped on top of one of the wooden prisons and attached one of the exploding tags to it and lit it.

Takeo continues to jump to each of the other four prisons and attached exploding tags to them. After he attached all of the exploding tags he jumped next to Sora and ignited the tags with a trip wire he used to attach them all together.

"This is for Riki and Sensei" Takeo stated as the prisons were set on fire.

The wooden beams became engulfed in fire. As soon as the fire had reached the top of the prisons they exploded. The blasts lit up the dark night sky. Yabun watched as the sky filled with smoke and debris, Yabun then turned to his sensei and took out the special kunai of his.

"Your team has a lot of potential. I will fit in here" said Yabun as he helped his sensei to his feet.

As the explosions died down, burning wood, and cloud ninja body parts started to rain down. Soon after, Shuiro, with the help of Yabun, walked over to Sora and Takeo.

"Thank you for helping me, but I have to tell you something." said Shuiro as he leaned on Yabun

"What is it?" asked Takeo

"While I was tied up I overheard the cloud ninja talking… and I learned that the cloud ninja have been roaming our forests for a while now, and I'm not the first one they captured" Shuiro said informing his team

Shock and amazement came over the three genin as they heard this revelation

"So we will return back to Konoha since that's all the information we can get on the missing leaf shinobi for now" said Shuiro

Team 16 then walked back towards there camp and started to pack up there belongings. This took the rest of the night, as soon as the genin were done with breaking down there camp they headed to Konoha. As the hours past, Team 16 then made it to the main gates of the village, the sun rising over the horizon, when a voice from out of no where screamed out to team 16

"SORA!!!" screamed the voice.

Team 16 all turned where the voice was heard when Sora's eyes quickly started to fill with tears at the site of the person that screamed her name. Four bodies appeared in the distance.

"It can't be" said Takeo

"Who are they?" asked Yabun

"That's team 17" Shuiro replied

Sora quickly ran over to Hideo and grabbed him. She started to hug and kiss him as soon as she saw him.

"Hey Sora" said Taiki as he leaned on Shikamaru

"Sora, be easy. I'm still kind of hurt." said Hideo as he held onto Sora.

The rest of Team 16 ran up to greet Team 17. Takeo and Shuiro greeted Shikamaru and Taiki.

"Master" Shuiro said as he walked up to Shikamaru

"Shuiro… staying out of trouble I hope" Shikamaru responded as he and Shuiro smiled at each other

Noticing Yabun Taiki asks "Hey, who's this guy? And where's Riki?"

Yabun turns to Taiki and stares at him with an annoyed look

Shuiro, Takeo and Sora don't answer. Sora starts to tear some more as Hideo holds her tight as he has a sense of what happened.

"It's a long Story Taiki" Sora replies as she turns to him

Still holding on to Hideo, Sora looks around as if she was expecting someone else.

"Hey, where's Rei?" Sora asked confused

Hideo's happy grin changed as he looked back. Sora looked in the direction of Hideo's eyes and saw four shinobi, one of which was holding an unconscious Rei. Sora's eyes opened in shock as she ran over to her best friend.

"What happened to Rei?!" she asked fearing the worse "And what are these Sand shinobi doing here?" she asked noticing the sand village symbols on their forehead protectors

"It's a long story Sora…Don't worry she'll be fine, we just need to get to the hospital so we can tend to Rei, along with our own wounds" Hideo answers as an exhausted look comes over his face

Hideo gives a reassuring smile as he and the rest of Team 17 along with the sand team walk pass Team 16 and continue to the Konoha hospital

One of the greatest moments, a reunion of friends, that Team 17 and Team 16 have had in the last couple of days had to be cut short

As Sora wiped her tears of joy from her eyes the sand team notices this free use of emotion and looked at each other.

"I don't know what she's crying about" said Kin with coldness in her voice "This is what happens when you're a ninja. One day you're hanging out with your friends, the next those friends might be gone forever. It is a part of life"

"I used to think that but after what happened to Suna, I know what they are going through" said Shakou

"Let's go" said Iwa as the Sand team, along with Kankuro, walked slowly into the leaf village

Kankuro then turned to his students and said "I pray this never happens to you"

With the sun blazing in the sky, the leaf teams walked into Konoha as they try to adjust to the new changes in their lives


	13. Rest and Renewal, Time for Change

**Chapter 13: Rest and Renewal, Time for change has come**

The Sand and Leaf teams have been at the Hospital for a couple of days now and there hasn't been much time for anything.

Shikamaru has been with Shakou learning what has been going on in his son's life, Hideo has been with Sora, who has been at his side ever since team 17 had come back from there mission, Iwa and Kin have been trying to find there place in Konoha, Takeo has been at Riki's grave, Kankuro and Shuiro have gone off to see Iruka to tell him about there missions and Taiki has been going to see Rei.

"Rei, I know that since you have been lying there, you have probably just been thinking about Hideo" said Taiki as he put flowers from Ino's flower shop in a vase next to her.

Taiki then heard the sound of the door opening behind him.

"So that is where you been, you should be at home resting" said the voice from behind him.

Taiki then turned to see Hideo standing there with his arms crossed.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, for all I know, what you said on the mission was a fake" Taiki said as he got up from his chair.

"You, out of everyone, should know that those feelings were real and that no matter what has happened between Rei and me, I will always have those feelings" said Hideo as he looked at Rei

"So then why are you with Sora?" asked Taiki as he walked away from Hideo and out of the room.

As Taiki walked out of the room Hideo then turned his attention to Rei. Hideo then looked at the flowers that Taiki had left for Rei.

'Taiki's right, why am I still with Sora if I have these feelings for Rei?' thought Hideo as he looked at Rei

"Rei, it's me Hideo, I know that it took a lot of courage to stand up to that cloud ninja back on the mission, but it almost cost you your life. The only reason that you survived was because Shakou was able to revive me. I should have been able to protect you before that happened." said Hideo as he leaned in and kissed Rei on her forehead.

As Hideo did that, Taiki stood in the doorway looking on.

"To be honest, it wasn't your fault Hideo, things happen for a reason. And I'm sorry for the out burst before" said Taiki as he walked back into the room

"Yea, I know that your outburst was unnecessary, but I understand since Rei's condition is severe, emotions are high, so don't beat yourself up" Hideo explained as he continued to look at Rei. "But I wish I could have done more"

Taiki look on in amazement as Hideo gave his talk to him

"Yea, I wish I was there to help too" Taiki stated as a smirk appeared on his face

"You like her don't you?" Hideo asks already knowing the answer

Taiki's face turns red as he quickly turns his head to Hideo in disbelief. Taiki stays silent for a few seconds but then smiles

"Is it that obvious?" Taiki states as Hideo smiles at his teammate "Hideo, to be honest, you're the better man between us. Come on, you're the better ninja and the better man." said Taiki as he was about to leave the room but stopped a few steps in front of the door

"And besides she likes you, she always has"

Hideo looks down at the floor. As Taiki continues towards the door a sound came from Rei's direction.

The two ninja then turned over to see Rei moving around in her bed.

"REI!!" yelled Hideo and Taiki at the same time.

Rei looked at her two teammates who have relieved looks on their faces. She smiles at both of them as she has been listening in their conversation for the past few minutes now

"Hey guys" Rei says as she puts her hand to her head and yawns. She looks at Hideo then at Taiki "It's good to see you both, but Taiki, I need to be alone with Hideo for a minute if you don't mind" Rei stated as she sat up from her bed and place her hand on Taiki's "Please"

Taiki then walked out of the room with a faux smile on his face.

'Don't hurt her Hideo' thought Taiki as he walked passed a pink haired woman.

The woman then turned to see Taiki walk past her and she went up to grab him.

"Taiki-sai, are you alright?" asked the woman

Taiki then turned with the same fake smile he had while leaving Hideo and Rei

"It's alright mom, I'm just going to head home" Taiki answered as he ran out of the hospital.

Meanwhile in Rei's room

"So what you said on the mission, was it true?" asked Rei

"Yes, everything I said was true" Hideo replied reluctantly

"Hideo, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that" Rei says as a tear rolls down her cheek "But let me ask you one more question"

"What is it?" asked Hideo with confusion on his face

"What about Sora?" asked Rei as she glared at Hideo

Hideo looked away from Rei and walked towards the window and stared into the sky "I don't know what to tell you Rei" said Hideo

"What do you mean you don't know? If you care for me then why are you with Sora? Can you answer all of that?" said Rei as she started to get angry

"You want to know why Rei…" Hideo exclaimed becoming irritated "I'll tell you why, you leave me for what I thought was forever, I was all alone not knowing what to do with myself and guess who was there?! Sora, not you but Sora, and I do have feelings for her"

"But not the same feelings you have for me" Rei replies softly

Hearing her words Hideo becomes frustrated and punches the wall startling Rei

"Then out of the blue you are back in my life!!!" Hideo yells as he clenches his fists

"You know what, I think you should leave" Rei states

"What?" Hideo asks

"You heard me, get out of my room!" Rei screamed as she pointed to the door

Hideo stared at a quivering Rei holding back her tears, and then walked out of the room.

As he left the pink haired woman walked into the room.

"Rei you're up!" said the woman as she walked into the room

Hideo peeked through the door window and watched as the woman walked over to Rei.

"Why is your blood pressure so high? Lay down honey and rest a little more." said the woman.

Rei then lay back down and closed her eyes. As Rei was resting Hideo continued to walk down the hallway towards the exit of the hospital. The whole time while he was walking he continued to think to himself.

'I can't believe I lost my temper like that…My heart tells me to be with Rei, but my head won't let me forget what happened. Why?' Thought Hideo confused as he walked down the hall.

As he walked Sora walking down the same hallway runs into Hideo.

"Honey, did you just see Rei?" asked Sora as she grabbed Hideo's arm

"I did and she is awake" said Hideo with really no tone in his voice

"She's awake, that's great, let's go see her" said Sora with so much happiness

"We can't because Sakura is working on her" said Hideo. "We could see her tomorrow."

"Yea we could do that, for now lets go out for dinner" said Sora as Hideo and her walked out of the hospital.

Meanwhile in the Village…

"This is the most boring village ever" said Kin as her and Iwa walked the streets of Konoha

"Yea, it is boring and the insects here are always attacking me" said Iwa as he whipped off some of the bugs that were trying to crawl on him.

"Man, Iwa, you are so nasty if bugs are crawling on you" said Kin

"You know what Kin, just stop being a cold hearted Bi…" Iwa said but was cut off when Kankuro showed up in front of them

"You kids finding your place?" asked Kankuro

"Yes Sensei" said Kin and Iwa as they greeted him and continued to walk into town

"Now what were you going to say?" asked Kin with a glare on her face

"Never mind, now let's just get out of here, these bugs are annoying" said Iwa as he started to run away from a swarm of bugs.

"Oh man Iwa, this is the funniest thing that I have ever seen" said Kin as she started to laugh.

"This is not funny Kin, these bugs are so annoying. They aren't leaving me alone" said Iwa as he started to run around.

"Yea, this is the funniest think I have ever seen still" Kin said continuing to laugh.

As this was happening a swarm of bugs came from the distance and darkened the sky.

"You have to be kidding me!" screamed Iwa as he tried to run away from the swarm

"HA HA HA, man Iwa this is great" said Kin as she watched Iwa run away from the swarm

The swarm started to get closer and closer to Iwa. The bugs then flew at him and covered him from head to toe. The swarm continued to cover him until there was a pile of bugs over Iwa.

Kin then pulls out her harp and starts to form hand seals.

"**Himo Hitofushi Bakuha – String Note Blast!!" Kin yells as she flicks a string on her harp causing a chakra filled sound wave to emit from the instrument **"That should do it"

The sound wave collides with the pile of bugs blowing up some of the bugs that covered Iwa. The explosive tag was of no effect. The bugs that were thrown from the pile crawled back into the pile. Kin watched in horror as the bugs covered Iwa.

A little while later the bug pile started to shrink around Iwa. After awhile the pile of bugs disappeared over Iwa leaving him unconscious on the ground.

"Iwa…Iwa" said Kin as she ran over to him and picked him up.

Kin started to run to the hospital. As she ran into the hospital, Kin screamed out "I need help!!"

With that a couple of medical ninja ran over to Kin holding Iwa.

"Sakura, One of those sand kids have come in" said one of the med ninja as he saw Sakura run down the hall

"Get him into room 103, I'll take care of him" said Sakura

The medical ninja took Iwa from Kin and brought Iwa into the room. They then laid Iwa down and Sakura took a look at him and then opened up his eyelids. A look of shock came over Sakura's face as she did that.

She then turned to the medical ninja around her and told them to leave. After all the ninja left the room, Kin walked into the room.

"Is he alright?" asked Kin

"What do you know about your friend?" asked Sakura

"Well he was an orphan that found his way into Suna. He became a ward of the village after that and then he started to train to become a ninja. Why?" said Kin

"Well, your teammate will be fine, it was just that he has found his family" said Sakura

"What?" asked Kin with a confused look

"Yea, your friend belongs to one of our clans here in Konoha" Sakura explained

"You mean…" said Kin

"Yea, his home is in Konoha with the Aburame clan" said Sakura with a smile on her face

Kin then stood shocked at the news that she had received from Sakura.

While this was going on Shikamaru was sitting with Shakou playing a game of Shogi.

"You know, we haven't really talked about what happened on the mission" said Shikamaru as he played his piece

"What do we need to talk about, you're my dad and I'm your son, that's it" Shakou replied as he took one of Shikamaru's pieces.

"We have to talk about it" said Shikamaru as he moved another one of his pieces

"Look, it is ok. I see no reason to really drag this out. All it would lead to is the waste of energy trying to talk about it. To be honest I rather just sit back and relax" said Shakou as he looked at the board.

"I just think that we should a least have an understanding about what happened" said Shikamaru as he looked at the board.

"Look I understand that this is a big deal to you, but I wouldn't waste your time on it" said Shakou as he took another piece of Shikamaru's

"But all I want to know is how you learned that technique" said Shikamaru as he moved a piece

"Mom taught me the move. She memorized the hand signs and taught it to me, in case I ever needed it" said Shakou as he took once again another piece from Shikamaru.

"That was smart of her, but she never told me about you" said Shikamaru as he moved a piece across the board.

"She never told me about you either, but I wouldn't know why, that is just something we have to find out once we find her" said Shakou as he moved his piece on the board and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Shikamaru

"I'm done with this game, I beat you and I'm bored" said Shakou as he started to walk away

Shikamaru then looked at the board and then looked back at Shakou and smiled. As Shakou walked away Shikamaru yelled out "You want to learn more of those shadow moves?"

Shakou suddenly stopped and turned to Shikamaru and replied "As long as there isn't a lot of work involved I'm in."

Shakou and Shikamaru then walked from the table and headed for their home.

Meanwhile back at the gates of the village…

A few Konoha guards stood at the front gate. Off in the distance a figure was seen walking to the gates. The figure grew closer and closer to the guards. The guards then looked at each other in shock as the figure appeared in front of them.

"It can't be" said the first guard

"It has to" said the second guard

"It is…" said the third guard

"Lord Hokage!!" said all three guards at the same time

"Hey what's going on?" said the Hokage "Did I miss anything?" He walked through the gates of Konoha. "It's good to be back"


	14. The Hokage's Return

**Chapter 14 The Hokage's return and Chunin Exams revealed**

As the Village Hidden in the Leaves welcomes back the Hokage, he calls in the Jounin of the village to discuss new developments with the situation at hand as well as discuss the upcoming event of the Chunin exams.

"Well Iruka, how have things been since I've been gone?" Lord Hokage asks.

"We haven't learned anything new about the missing Jounins." Iruka answers.

"Except that they were taken by the cloud village." Shikamaru states interrupting Iruka.

"Also, we have a visitor to the village if you haven't noticed."

"Yes, I see, it is good to see you again Kankurou." Lord Hokage says

"It is good to see you again as well Naruto or should I say Lord Hokage." Kankurou replies shaking Naruto's hand. "I just wish it were on better terms."

"So tell me what happened?" Naruto asks.

"While on a mission with Shikamaru's team, the Village Hidden in the Sand was attacked and Gaara as well as Temari were kidnapped." Kankurou explains. "Presumably by the cloud nin who ambushed our two teams during the mission"

"I'm saddened to hear that and we will do everything in our power to get them back but in the mean time you are all welcome here" Naruto says.

"Thank you Hokage, my team has just started adjusting." Kankurou says.

"Speaking of teams, if you remember it is that time of year again." Naruto exclaims.

"What are you talking about Lord Hokage?" Shuiro asks confused.

"I think he is talking about the Chunin exams." Shikamaru answers.

"Absolutely" Naruto says.

"Are you sure we should continue this with our current Jounin situation?" Shuiro asks concerned.

"Definitely, we need to maintain an air of normalcy not letting the other villages know of the situation." Naruto explains. "So have you all decided who you want to participate in the exams?"

"I am nominating my team." Shikamaru states

"As am I" Kankurou states.

"Well then, I think every member of my team should be nominated." Shuiro exclaims.

"Well, I think we are finished for now." Naruto says. "Go now to your teams and explain the exams to them. Make sure that they are prepared and fully want to go."

"Yes Lord Hokage" The Jounin say in unison.

"Iruka, I would like you to stay behind and explain any other things that I should know." Naruto states.

Iruka turns to Naruto and nods his head in agreement.

With that, the Jounin dispersed leaving the Hokage and Iruka discussing matters.

Meanwhile, Shakou went and joined Kin and Iwa in the hospital.

"So what did you get yourself into this time?" Shakou asks Iwa as he walks into the room.

"Actually, this was an instant where trouble found Iwa." Kin answers as she turns to Shakou.

"What are you talking about?" Shakou replies with concern.

"I, apparently, am a member of one of the clans in this village." Iwa explains. "I am a member of the Aburame clan."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shakou shouts still confused.

"Didn't you hear him?" Kin says. "He's from this village. He is an Aburame clan member."

"I can't believe this." Shakou states. "I find my father and you find your family. Where does this leave you in terms of being a sand ninja?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I need to find this Aburame clan and find out what is going on." Iwa says as he gets up from the bed.

"There you guys are" Kankurou says as he enters the room. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys."

"What is going on Kankurou sensei?" Kin asks.

"Our team along with Shikamaru's team are meeting together to discuss some business." Kankurou states hurriedly.

"What business are we going to discuss with that team?" Shakou asks defiantly.

"You'll find out when we get there." Kankurou replies as he ushers the genin out of the room.

As the sand began to walk towards the opening gate, Shikamaru's team is seen gathered in the hospital. They are in the room with Rei who seems to be feeling better; she is sitting up and talking to her fellow teammates.

"It looks as though I will finally be able to leave now." Rei says relieved.

"That's great." Taiki says excitedly. "So, what happened in here with you and Hideo?"

"I really don't want to get into it." Rei replies as she looks over to the window.

"Well it must've been big since I saw Hideo storm out of here." Taiki exclaims.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Rei states angrily.

"Alright, I just want you to know that I am here for you." Taiki says.

"Here you guys are" Shikamaru states entering the room.

"Shikamaru sensi" Taiki and Rei say together.

"Where is Hideo?" Shikamaru asks. "We need to meet up with the Sand Team to discuss important business."

"I don't know; he left a while ago." Rei answers getting up slowly.

"Taiki, take Rei and go to the gates of the city." Shikamaru orders. "I'll find Hideo and meet up with you."

"Alright" Taiki replies as he helps Rei.

While Shikamaru, Rei and Taiki leave the hospital, Hideo is seen with Sora. They have just finished dinner and are outside of her house.

"Dinner was great wasn't it?" Sora asks happily.

"Yea, great" Hideo says aloof.

"Hideo, what is going on?" Sora asks. "You seemed to be distracted the whole time."

"I don't know; I guess I am just worried about Rei." Hideo states.

"But, didn't you say she was going to be okay?" Sora asks suspiciously.

"Yes, but still she is my teammate. But right now, you need to rest after what happened with your team." Hideo says smiling. "I will speak to you soon."

"Alright see ya" Sora replies as she gives Hideo a kiss and goes inside her house.

'I still can't decide' Hideo thinks to himself as he walks down the street.

"Hideo" Shikamaru says as he approaches the young Genin.

"Shikamaru sensi" Hideo states surprised. "What's going on?"

"We need to meet with the rest of the team." Shikamaru says.

"Do we have to now; I really am not up to it." Hideo asks.

"It's important and don't worry I think it'll be worth it." Shikamaru answers leading the Genin toward the gates.

The duo made their way to the opening gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As they approached, the rest of the team Shikamaru was there as well as Kankurou and his team. They appeared to be waiting for Hideo and Shikamaru to arrive to find out what this meeting is all about.

"So what is this all about?" Shakou asks impatiently.

"Yea what are we all doing here?" Taiki asks.

"Well, we brought you here to explain a very important event that the Hidden Leaf village is hosting this year." Shikamaru begins. "Each year, there is an exam that is held twice. This exam is called the Chunin Exam."

"The Chunin Exam?" Taiki asks.

"What are you, a parrot?" Shakou states agitated.

"You know…" Taiki replies becoming annoyed.

"Hush, let the senseis' explain." Rei exclaims.

"Thank you Rei" Kankorou says. "Now these exams are held to determine of all the participating Genin, which ones are going to advance to Chunin level."

'Wow Chunin level.' Kin thinks to herself.

"Now there are three tasks that must be accomplished and will be explained in time." Shikamaru explains.

"What are these exams?" Iwa asks flicking away bugs.

"We don't know." Kankurou answers. "The examiners change them, so they can be anything."

"Now getting to the point of this meeting." Shikamaru continues.

"Finally" Shakou states as some of the Hidden Leaf team glare at him.

"Kankurou and I have nominated all of you to participate in the exams." Shikamaru reveals. "However, this doesn't mean that you have to participate. If you feel that you are not ready to take this exam, than speak up now."

"I'm ready" Taiki says excitedly.

"As am I" Rei re-iterates.

"I am willing to do it" Hideo says.

"If these Leaf losers are doing it then I am" Shakou exclaims. "Anything to take me away from the boredom of this town"

"I'm in" Iwa says.

"I am definitely doing this" Kin says joining the rest.

"Well then, I am glad that I told the Hokage that you are doing this." Shikamaru says.

"Now we are going to be training starting tomorrow so be ready. Also Shakou, I would like to meet with you a couple of times this week as well."

"We are also going to be training this week." Kankurou exclaims. "Iwa, you are going to be training with Shino of the Aburame clan. We believe he is the closest relative to you."

The Genin all shook their heads in understanding.

Upon hearing this, the Genin absorbed the information and headed to their respective homes and went to sleep to prepare for training and the start of the Chunin Exams.


	15. The Chunin Exams Begin!

**Chapter 15 The Chunin Exams Begin!!!**

Throughout the past couple of days, teams from other villages have steadily arrived in the Hidden leaf village to participate in the Chunin Exams. Team 17 and the Sand Team are of no exception by going about their genin training. Soon, the day arrives and the genin are gathering outside of the Hidden Leaf School.

"When are we going to start the exams?" Taiki asked impatiently.

"Be patient Taiki, we are going to start pretty soon." Rei said as hushed Taiki.

"Besides I didn't think that you'd be in such a rush to fail." Shakou said as he and his team approached.

"Look you…" Taiki began.

"Taiki calm down man." Hideo said as he blocked Taiki and turned to Shakou. "Look, we'll settle our differences later aight"

"I was merely pointing out a flaw in your teammate's hopeless ideal of becoming a chunin." Shakou said. "I thought you Hidden Leaf ninja appreciate criticism."

"You know, you talk all big but you are probably nothing when it comes to a fight." Taiki yelled trying to push past Hideo.

"Too bad you'll never know because incompetent ninja don't make it that far." Shakou said as he entered the school.

"I don't know why you continue to let that Sand ninja get to you Taiki." Rei said. "Just ignore him like the rest of us."

"Yes, you will show him that you are more than what he thinks of you." Hideo said. "But the only way you can do that is by calming down and getting through these tests."

"Alright" Taiki said clenching his fists.

The teams assembled outside of one of the classrooms. Some of the genin were nervous about was in store for them, while others appeared calm, cool and collected. A lot of them were impatient and wondering what is going on. Soon the doors open and the students who walk into classroom and discover that the room is engulfed in the darkness and a lot of them are confused.

"What's going on?" A genin asked confused.

"Rei… Hideo… where are you guys?" Taiki asked.

"Kai: Release" Kin, Shakou, Hideo and Rei said as they realized that an illusion was at play and the classroom returns.

Soon others realize the trick that was at play and released themselves from the illusion. Others were released by their teammates.

"Congrats to those who were able to see through the illusion and to those who couldn't, be glad that you have teammates that could." Iruka said.

"Well was that the exam?" Taiki asked after thanking Rei for releasing him.

"Of course not" Iruka said laughing. "That was only to see how prepared you really are. The real exam is going to be an hour test that will test everything that you learned over the course of ninja training. Now each of you has an assigned seat so if you will take them."

Soon everyone settled into the seats that had their names on them and looked around the room. Those who were not paying attention did not notice that no team was sitting near each other.

"Now that you have all been seated we can get this exam underway." Iruka sensei said as he handed out papers facedown. "Now this is an hour long exam which consists of 15 questions that test your knowledge of ninja skills. Each question is 6 points and the last question will be given during the last 10 minutes of the exam."

"Why is the last question given at the end of the exam?" Sora asked.

"That will be explained at the end." Iruka said.

"16 times 6 is 90. Where are the other ten points?" Shakou asked.

"That is a very good question. It is true that those are the figures, but when the last question is upon us, I'll explain." Iruka stated bluntly.

"Man Iruka are you going to tell us anything?" Taiki said nervously and impatient.

"The only thing that I am definitely telling you is that if you even think about cheating, you will be removed from this exam." Iruka said with complete seriousness. "So with that if there are no more questions, the hour starts now."

With that being said, the genin turned their papers over and started their working on exams. Many of the genin looked over the questions with fear all over their faces when they saw the degree of difficulty of the questions.

'Okay I can do this.' Taiki thought. "Question one, if ninja A is standing 20m adjacent from the tangent line of ninja b and throws a 1g kunai at ninja b. At what angle and will ninja need to throw the kunai in order to hit ninja b in the vein located 2mm away from the femur? Okay maybe I'll wait until later to answer that one. Jeez the entire test is like this."

'Well this test is extremely difficult.' Hideo thought to himself. 'I know we are not supposed to cheat but there are ways around that. Byakugan'

Hideo activated his Byakugan and looked around the room. He saw many people who were struggling and guessing their way through the exams. He thought it was hopeless to find someone who actually knew what they were doing until he looked over to Shakou and saw there were answers and work that appeared to be correct.

'Bingo. Looks like you are going to help us after all Shakou.' Hideo thought as he began to copy answers.

'I didn't think that a written exam was going to be this difficult.' Rei thought as she looked down at the few answered questions. 'Wait, I think there is a way for me to check my answers and get some more without getting caught.'

Rei made the proper hand signs under the desk and the water molecules began to gather into a thin layer of ice on her desk and above her that was transparent to nearly everyone around her. She moved the top mirror around until she spotted a genin who had answers similar to hers and was finishing up.

'Man this test is kicking my ass' Iwa thought to himself. 'Shakou better hurry up and help me.'

'This test is hard as hell. Shakou better help us out.' Kin thought to herself.

'This is a rather difficult examination.' Shakou thought. 'I mean, even I am having a bit of trouble with some of these questions. I'd better do something to help Kin and Iwa out because they look like they need it.'

Shakou made the hand signs under his desk and crafted a thin shadow that extended from his body over to his teammates. The shadow intertwined and combined with theirs causing them to freeze up.

_Don't worry guys, I got this._

This was written on each of their papers.

'It's about time' Kin thought to herself as her and Iwa's right hand moved in synchronization with Shakou.

Soon the answers appeared on their papers as well as the work. Soon the other proctors in the room started calling out names of different genin that were discovered cheating. The tension in the room rose as more and more teams left. Soon there was only a third of the genin left in the exam by the time the last question was about to be administered.

"Now I remember someone asking me about the questions and point values." Iruka said as he looked at the rest of the genin.

"Yea I did, now what is with the last question? Is it worth more?" Shakou inquired.

"Yes it is worth way more." Iruka said sinisterly. "This question is worth the remainder of the points if you get it right. However, if you get it wrong you and your entire team fail the chunin exam and will never be allowed to participate in it again."

These last words stunned the remainder of the teams. Some looked around nervously while others pondered what they should do.

"For this reason, I am giving you the opportunity to give up, head out and wait until the next time the chunin exams come about." Iruka said.

A few teams got up and left the room upon reflecting on these words and deciding it is better to have another chance. Taiki looked down at his practically blank paper and debated quitting. However, he did not want to prove Shakou right and decided to try out the last question.

"Is everyone here absolutely sure that they want participate in the last question knowing that there is a chance that you will never have an opportunity to do this again." Iruka asked the remaining genin.

The group nodded at this last statement and prepared to tackle the last problem.

"Well the last question is…" Iruka started. "Not really a question so much as a declaration of the rest of you passing the exam."

The remaining genin looked on in shock.

"What!" Taiki yelled. "Are you kidding me?

"What?" Kin said.

"Yea, what is the meaning of this?" Shakou said.

"I thought you of all people would've discovered the true meaning of this test." Iruka said.

"I thought it was just about taking this written test." Iwa said thoughtfully.

"Well it had to be something more." Taiki said. "I just don't know what that is."

"It was more than an exam. He wanted us to cheat." Shakou said realizing what happened.

"But I thought we would get thrown out if we cheated?" Rei asked.

"Yes, but this test was actually testing our ability to gather information from the enemy without getting caught" Hideo replied.

"Absolutely Hideo, one of the most important thing that a ninja needs to know is how to gather information using the utmost stealth." Iruka said with importance.

"Okay I get that. But what about this whole last question business?" Taiki said trying to grasp all of this.

"That was obviously about being sure in your decisions." Shakou said. "Iruka sensei here presented with a dilemma of each of us to consider. By having us weigh the choice of safety versus success at any cost."

"That is correct." Iruka said. "Now that you have proven yourselves skilled at ninja stealth and cunning, your next exam will be tomorrow morning at the forest of death." Iruka said. "Hope you all make it, now go you are all dismissed."

The genin all exited the academy and went home to prepare for the next day's test. Team 17 is seen walking down the road, confidence at an all time high.

"I can't believe how easy the first part was, if the rest of the Chunin exam is going to be like that then I'll be a Chunin in no time" Taiki exclaims with a smile.

"But you're forgetting one thing…" a voice states.

Team 17 turns around to see who was the one speaking which they discover to be Shakou.

"You need to have talent and skill which you definitely have none of" Shakou continues.

Rei and Hideo look at the sand team with serious eyes.

"What is your problem Shakou?" Hideo asks.

"Yea, didn't both of our teams go through the same struggles to get where we are at now?" Rei asks right after Hideo.

"The same? You think we are the same, let me tell you something we had to go through a whole lot more then you Konoha pansies. Everyday is a struggle to survive while you guys wake up to blue skies and everything handed to you on a silver platter. But in the end that is what makes us better shinobi that is what makes us stronger!!" Shakou explains with passion in his voice.

All of a sudden Taiki laughs. The sand team's eyes open wide, confused by the laughter.

"And why are you laughing?" Shakou asks annoyed.

"Oh nothing really, it's just going to be funny when my team goes on to become Chunin and yours will stay Genin. Then you'll be sitting there wondering how your team lost to a bunch of 'pansies'." Taiki answers still laughing.

Shakou clenches his fist and takes a step forward when he's stopped by an arm. He looks back to see Iwa holding him back.

"Let it go man, it's not worth it" Iwa states calmly.

Taiki continues to walk forward still laughing. Rei and Hideo grin as they follow their teammate and leave the sand team behind.

"We'll see you guys at the training field" Rei jokingly states as her and her team leave.

The sand team looks at Team 17 walking away all with serious faces.

'You guys might be starting the next phase of the exam, but we'll see who finishes' Shakou thinks to himself with a mischievious grin.

Shakou turns around and passes by his two teammates who look at each other and shrug as they all leave and prepare for the next day.


	16. Test Two Begins, Fear to Conquer!

**Chapter 16: Test Two Begins, Fear To Conquer!**

The teams gathered outside of the next test arena. There were mixed feelings of fear and hope in the air as each of the teams stood ready for the next test and what tricks it may have in store for them. All the genin stood with each their teams and looked around to see friends and teammates, either to wish them luck or to scorn them on what may happen.

"You know, you little brats won't be able to pass." Kin retorts flicking her hair as she walked passed team 17.

"I have to say, it will be horrible to see your team die, you were tough fighters." Iwa says as he walked passed team 17.

Then Shakou walked up to Hideo and looked him in the eye.

"Those freaky eyes of yours may…and I mean may, get you through this but your pitiful team won't make it till sundown." Shakou explains as he walked with his team to the gathering place.

Team 17 looked on with anger at there new rivals.

"Those guys are just asses." Taiki exclaims as he clenched his fist.

"Let it go Taiki. They will see they are in for the same dangers as us" Hideo replies as he walked up to Taiki

"Yea, Taiki, we will pass, like you said yesterday. They won't defeat us" Rei reassures her teammate as she put her arms around Hideo and Taiki.

Team 17 along with the other teams all walk up to the registration booth. After an hour, every team finished their registration and each team was given a scroll. They all then gathered together as a woman appeared in a flash of smoke.

"Welcome genin my name is Anko Mitarashi and this is the forest of death!!" the woman exclaims as she points to the thick forest behind her.

The groups of genin all look at the dark desolate forest with concern on their faces.

"Forest of death?" Taiki says nervously.

"Yes and all remaining teams will have to enter the forest and bypass all the traps and obstacles set up." Anko explains further.

"What kind of obstacles?" Kin asks.

"Now if I told you, what would be the fun in that?" Anko replies with a smile.

"Fun for who?" Taiki asks sarcastically to his team.

"Ok so the only other thing I'm going to tell you guys is that in the center of the forest is a tower…your objective is to make it there alive with these…" Anko continues as she digs into her vest and pulls out two different colored scrolls.

The genin teams look on confused.

"When you all registered each team was given one scroll…it was either the earth scroll…" Anko exclaims raising the brown scroll in the air. "…Or the heaven scroll." Anko continues raising the yellow scroll in the air. "So while you risk your lives escaping the perilous dangers in the forest, you also need to be sure you have both scrolls before you enter the tower."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" One ninja asks.

"It's pretty obvious…you need to get it from a team that has the scroll you need" Anko answers.

The genin teams all start to stare at each other wondering which team got which scroll. All of a sudden Hideo's eyes widen.

"What's wrong Hideo?" Rei asks noticing that something has caught her teammate's eye.

"Look over there." Hideo replies.

Rei looks in Hideo's line of vision to see one particular team.

"Ok…What's the big deal, looks like any other team here." Rei states.

"Look at the forehead protectors" Hideo points out.

Rei looks at the protectors causing her eyes to widen as well.

"Those genin…they're from the Hidden Cloud village." Rei exclaims in shock.

"Yea…and looking around they're the only team from that village." Hideo states as he looks around.

"So what do we do?" Rei asks.

'I can't believe the Hokage would allow the Cloud village to participate in this exam after everything they have done.' Hideo thinks to himself ignoring Rei's question.

"Hideo!!" Rei says pulling on her teammate's shirt.

Hideo looks at Rei then looks at the Cloud team once again.

"Nothing for the time being…we'll just keep a close eye on them." Hideo states.

Rei nods her head in agreement.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?!" Taiki asks as he gets in between Rei and Hideo.

Rei and Hideo just look at their teammate and shake their heads.

"Forget it Taiki, I'll tell you later" Rei responds.

Taiki just looks at Rei confused and out of the loop.

"O…I almost forgot don't open the scrolls until you reached the tower" Anko exclaims.

'This test is crazy…I'm kinda nervous' Iwa thinks to himself.

"So will every team go to the designated entrances so we can begin…" Anko orders.

After a few minutes every genin team is waiting outside separate entrances.

"Everyone has two days to reach the tower…now if everyone's ready….GO!!" Anko yells.

In a flash all the teams rush into the forest to begin the second test.

'I wonder how many teams will die this time. I love my job' Anko thinks to herself as a smirk appears on her face.

A few minutes have passed and all of the genin teams are well into the forest….

"Ok guys this is where we stop." Hideo states as he stops.

Rei and Taiki stop right behind him.

"So what do we do first?" Rei asks.

"Taiki, where's the scroll?" Hideo asks.

"Uhhh… right here." Taiki answers as he digs into his bag and pulls out a yellow scroll.

"So we have the heaven scroll." Hideo states.

"We just need to find a team that has the earth scroll" Rei says.

"So what are we waiting for…let's go!!" Taiki yells as he puts the scroll back in his bag and runs ahead of his team. 

"Taiki wait!!" Hideo yells.

Suddenly Taiki stops in his tracks. Taiki looks down at his feet to see ice forming around them.

"Rei, what the hell!!" Taiki yells in disbelief

Rei doesn't say anything but instead walks beside her teammate and picks up a rock. Taiki just looks at Rei confused. Rei then drops the rock in front of Taiki. The ground then collapses as a giant hole appears. Taiki's eyes widen in shock as he looks down the hole to see nothing but black.

"What the…???!!!" Taiki yells as sweat drips down his face. "Thanks Rei; that was a close one."

"Don't worry bout it, as much as I hate admitting it we need you to pass this test" Rei replies with a smile.

Taiki just looks at his teammate not very amused with the joke.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Hideo yells.

Rei and Taiki quickly look forward to see a giant log swinging from a wire ram parting towards them. Rei quickly leaps out of the way and Taiki tries to do the same but remembers that his legs are frozen in place.

"Rei…let me out!!" Taiki yells as he tries to pull his legs out of the ice but to no avail.

Rei looks back at her teammate and puts her hands together to concentrate her chakra. The ice holding Taiki down slowly starts to dissipate. The log continues towards Taiki.

"Today Rei!!" Taiki yells.

"I'm trying I'm trying!!" Rei replies still concentrating.

'Dammit, I'm not going to get there in time' Hideo thinks to himself as he runs toward his teammate.

All of a sudden Taiki starts to form a combination of hand seals and places his right hand in front of his mouth.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique!!" Taiki yells as a stream of fire is exhaled from his mouth.

The falling log is engulfed in the fire but continues to plummet towards him. Taiki doesn't let up and continues on with the jutsu. The log is getting smaller and smaller as it descends until it turns completely into ash in front of Taiki. Taiki puts his hand down and takes a deep breath of relief.

"Taiki…are you ok?" Rei asks as the ice encasing Taiki's legs finally disappear.

"Yea I thin…" Taiki starts to say but is interrupted by Hideo pushing him to the floor.

"Kaiten-Rotation!!" Hideo yells as he spins rapidly engulfing himself in blue chakra as kunai strike the whirling vortex of chakra.

The kunai are nullified as they fall to the floor. Hideo stops his jutsu as he stands in the middle of a small crater.

"Hideo, what was that for?" Taiki asks as he gets up from the floor.

Rei runs over to her two teammates as she looks around.

"Hideo, I'm talking to you!!" Taiki yells as he becomes annoyed from Hideo's silence.

"Byakugan!!" Hideo exclaims startling Taiki.

Hideo quickly digs into his tool pouch and throws two kunai into the top of the tree behind Taiki. 3 figures quickly jump out of the tree and into another nearby tree. Rei and Taiki's eye widen at the discovery of an enemy.

"Who are they?" Rei asks as she and Taiki draw kunai.

"You guys might as well show yourselves…you have been found out!!" Hideo yells into the forest his eyes not moving from one spot.

The 3 figures then drop down from the tree in front of the team. Team 17 squint their eyes trying to focus on the enemy, as their identities are being hidden by the shadows of the trees.

"Tell us who you are…so I know the names of the asses I'm about to kick" Taiki exclaims with a serious face.

The enemy steps forward into the sunlight revealing three female ninjas lined up. Team 17 looks on confused.

Taiki leans over to Rei and whispers in her ear "Uhhh do you know who they are?"

"I have no clue" Rei whispers back to Taiki "But look at their forehead protectors"

Taiki looks up at the three kunoichi and is shocked to see they are from the leaf village.

"Oh I see you guys are from the leaf village as well…whoo I'm glad that we found some friends." Taiki states as he walks forward toward the unknown leaf team.

"Taiki stop!!" Hideo yells stopping Taiki's march "We are in the middle of a test, there are plenty of leaf teams here all wanting to pass this test, all looking for a scroll, and this team is no different."

"So this is the conceited Hideo, the spaz Taiki and the tag along buddy Rei." one of the female ninja says.

Team 17 all look at the enemy team surprised.

"How do you know us?" Hideo asks with stern eyes.

The kunoichi in the middle steps forward.

"Well, we are from the same village." the kunoichi answers with a smirk giving Hideo a flirtatious look.

Hideo blushes at the look given causing Rei to become aggravated.

"And how can we not know the team with the Hyuga, Uchiha and the ice ninja?" the other female ninja added.

"Ok you know us but we have no idea who you three are!!" Rei exclaims angrily

"Well this is Gekai." the kunoichi announces as a girl with crimson short hair steps forward wearing **red shorts, a white long shirt and white gloves along with an assortment of pouches wrapped around her waist. **

**"Shikon" the kunoichi continues as a girl with brown short messy hair steps forward wearing green shorts and a black form fitting jacket. Shikon looks at team 17 with big black eyes that have red fang marks underneath them. **

**"And I'm Kobura, and we are team 11" the kunoichi finishes as she crosses her arms her long dark purple hair covering most of her forehead protector. **

**Kobura rolls up both tan sleeves on her coat revealing her right hand which is completely bandaged.**

**"Tttt…team 11…" Rei and Hideo stutter together shocked.**

"Team 11? What's the big deal?" Taiki asks not impressed.

"Taiki you really don't pay attention in class do you" Rei states as Taiki smiles "Team 11 graduated from the academy the year before us…all three members are highly skilled shinobi…and they are the only genin team in the leaf village's history to complete an A-ranked mission"

"Whoa…are they really that good?" Taiki asks and Rei nods her head as Taiki turns to the team "Well…we need a scroll and they attacked us first so…"

All of a sudden Taiki charges at team 11 with kunai drawn. Hideo and Rei look on shocked and unable to react. Kobura and Gekai jump out of the way but Shikon stays smiling at the charging genin.

"Eat this!!" Taiki yells as he cocks the hand holding the kunai back and swings.

"What the..!!" Hideo exclaims as he looks on surprised to see Shikon grab Taiki's arm.

Taiki struggles to get his arm loose but Shikon's grip is too tight. Taiki then swings at Shikon with his other arm but is grabbed once again.

'This is ridiculous' Taiki thinks to himself as both of his hands have been grabbed and both shinobi are standing in front of each other. 'Well at least she can't move either'

Shikon lets out a chuckle which confuses Taiki.

"Now Shinku!!" Shikon orders.

"Shinku?!" Taiki exclaims confused.

Suddenly a hairy creature appears from the front of Shikon's jacket.

"A dog!!" Taiki yells as Shinku barks and jumps on Taiki's face.

Shikon lets go of Taiki's arms. Taiki then starts to run around blind as he tries to get the dog off of his face. Team 11 laughs at the spectacle. Hideo looks on becoming angry.

"I'll help you Taiki" Rei yells as she runs towards the troubled Taiki

Suddenly Gekai shows up in front of Rei causing her to stop. Rei just stares at the fellow kunoichi.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" Gekai asks antagonizing.

"Nothing!!" Rei yells as she kicks Gekai.

Gekai puts her arm up to block and using her other hand places it on Rei's raised ankle. Rei jumps back but the second she puts her foot down she screams out in pain and falls to her knees.

'Dammit…this pain is excruciating…what happened?' Rei thinks to herself as she stares at Gekai holding her injured ankle.

"Rei!!" Hideo yells concerned.

Rei slowly gets up all her weight shifted to one leg.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy!!" Kobura yells as she charges at Hideo who is turned towards Rei.

Kobura swings her fist at the back of Hideo's head. Without a wasted motion Hideo moves his head to the side dodging Kobura's attack. Kobura's face changes to surprise as Hideo dodges and throws an elbow toward her face. Hideo's elbow connects with Kobura's face causing her to fly in the opposite direction. Kobura slowly gets up on both feet and sees Hideo gazing at her with his Byakugan activated eyes. Kobura puts her hand to her nose and pulls it away and stares at it. Blood is seen all over her hand and is dripping from her nose.

"So that Byakugan of yours does give you eyes behind your head." Kobura states as her tongue extends normal human capabilities and licks some of the blood off her hand.

Hideo looks on kind of freaked out.

"Get off you flea bag!!" Taiki yells as he finally grabs the dog off his face "Not so tough are you mut?" Taiki smiles at the dog.

The dog then bites his hand causing Taiki to let go with a painful yell. Shinku runs back to its master. Taiki blows on his hand to relieve the pain.

"Good girl" Shikon congratulates as she pets Shinku.

"That's it I'm going to get you and your stupid pet in one shot!!" Taiki yells as he runs towards the kunoichi.

Taiki throws some kunai that miss horribly. Shikon looks on confused.

"Well if that's the best you got" Shikon states as she begins to charge with Shinku along side her.

Taiki smirks at Shikon as he raises his arms and pulls toward himself. Suddenly wires appear from the ground and bind Shikon.

"What the…!!" Shikon screams as she can't move.

Taiki begins to make hand signs then put his hands toward his closed mouth holding the wires as Shikon's eye widen with fear.

"Ryuuka no Jutsu - Dragon Fire Technique!!" Taiki yells as fire starts to come from his mouth and down the wires toward Shikon.

"It's okay I don't need my leg to beat you!!" Rei exclaims as she makes a combination of hand signs.

Gekai looks at Rei waiting for the jutsu. Gekai suddenly hears crackling in the air. She looks up to see needles made of ice start to form out of no where.

'Shit I have to move' Gekai thinks to herself.

Gekai starts to run when she stops in her tracks.

"What the?!" Gekai yells as she sees ice envelope her legs up to the knees.

"Sensatsu Suishou - Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles" Rei yells as the ice needles rain down on Gekai.

Hideo quickly throws some shuriken toward Kobura. Kobura jumps out of the way avoiding the shuriken but in midair Hideo throws a kunai before Kobura can notice. When the kunai is inches away Kobura moves her shoulder causing the kunai to skin her. The kunai gets stuck in the tree just behind Kobura.

"Hah you missed" Kobura laughs.

"Did I?" Hideo asks with a smile.

Kobura then turns around to see an explosive note attached to the kunai on fire.

"O shi…" Kobura begins to say as a look of disbelief comes over her face.

The explosive note explodes and the impact of Rei and Taiki's jutsu causes two more explosions. Debris and smoke are whipped up as Rei and Taiki meet back with Hideo all breathing heavy.

"I think we got them" Taiki states confidently.

"I can't believe we took down Team 11" Rei says shocked.

Hideo's Byakugan recedes as he takes a sigh of relief. Little by little the smoke and debris clouds start to go away. Hideo hears a noise and turns to one cloud of smoke.

"This…can't be" Hideo says choked up as something catches his eye.

"What is it Hideo?" Taiki asks.

"Whaa…wha…" Rei tries to say.

Taiki turns to see team 11 stepping out of the clouds with nothing but a few scratches.

"No this is bull; how the hell did you guys avoid our attacks?" Taiki asks furiously

"Easy…we are just that much stronger than you guys" Shikon answers obnoxiously.

Team 11 quickly runs toward team 17 before they can even react. Gekai runs behind Rei and taps the thigh of Rei's uninjured leg and left arm. Rei screams in pain as she becomes limp and falls to the floor face first.

"Rei!!" Hideo yells as he goes to help his teammate.

However Hideo suddenly freezes when Kobura slides in front of him. Hideo with anger thrusts a juken attack towards Kobura. Kobura easily ducks and using two of her fingers pokes the area of Hideo's left arm where his arm and shoulder connects. Hideo falls to his knees as he holds his left arm screaming with pain. Hideo's left arm is completely lifeless.

"You bitch…you dislocated my arm from my shoulder" Hideo says as he cringes in pain.

'Shit…I have to do something' Taiki thinks to himself as he sees his teammates fall.

Taiki pulls out some shuriken but Shikon appears in front of him and punches him in the face. Taiki rolls on the floor for a bit before he finally stops. Taiki wipes the blood from his lip and begins to get up when Shikon slams down on Taiki's back causing blood and saliva to shoot from his mouth. Shikon smiles as he picks Taiki's body up and searches his pockets and backpack.

"Found it" Shikon yells at her teammates as she holds up Team 17's scroll.

Shikon then throws him against a nearby tree. Taiki just sits there barely able to move.

"Gekai put these three together…Let me take a look at that…" Kobura orders as she walks up to Shikon who hands the scroll to her. "This is not the scroll we're looking for"

"What?!" Shikon states surprised.

"We were given the Heaven scroll and they have the same scroll" Kobura explains furiously.

"So what do we do with them?" Gekai asks as she throws Hideo and Taiki's body next to Rei's.

"I guess we destroy this scroll so we will have one less team to compete with" Kobura exclaims with a sinister smirk.

Shikon and Gekai smile in agreement.

"No!!" Hideo yells as he tries to get up.

"Get back down there!!" Gekai orders as she kicks Hideo causing him to fall back on his stomach.

Kobura reaches into her pouch and pulls out a kunai. Team 17's eyes widen as she puts the kunai to the scroll. Suddenly a giant wind picks up resulting in Team 11 to shield their eyes and the Heaven scroll to fall to the floor.

"You better get away from them if you know what's good for you!!" a voice yells out.

"O really says who?" Kobura asks as her, Shikon and Gekai look up in the direction of the attack.

Sora, Yabun and Takeo are seen standing on a tree branch.

"Says Team 16!!"


	17. Last Chance!

**Chapter 17: Last Chance!! **

Team 11 looks up at Team 16 with stern eyes. Kobura smirks as she kneels down and picks up the Heaven scroll.

"And what are you three going to do about it?" Kobura asks as she looks up at the team once again.

"Kobura!!" Gekai yells.

Kobura quickly looks down at the scroll. Her eyes widen as the scroll begins to grow.

"What the?!!" Kobura yells as the scroll continues to grow breaking the seams.

All of a sudden hundreds of black bats fly out of the scroll and circle around Team 11. Team 11 begins to panic as they hit the air hoping to get the bats away from them.

"Get them off me!!" Shikon yells.

"Ok now is the perfect time to get out of here" Takeo states as he peeks through the bushes to see team 11 swatting at nothing but the air yelling.

"Takeo, take Rei with you" Sora exclaims.

Takeo nods his head as he puts Rei up on his shoulders. Taiki wipes the blood off of his lip as he holds his side. Team 17 and Team 16 all jump and run away from the battle field.

The bats continue to fly around team 11. Gekai swings at one of the bats and hits it dead on but her hand phases right through it.

'This is a genjutsu….' Gekai thinks to herself "Kai-Release!!" Gekai yells out loud with her hands together in front of her.

Gekai then taps Kobura and Shikon releasing them from the genjutsu. All of a sudden the bats slowly dissipate into nothingness. Shikon and Kobura realize what's happening and look around.

"Dammit they got away!!" Shikon yells as Shinku barks in anger.

"Don't worry about it; they didn't have the scroll we were looking for anyway" Kobura states.

"So what do we do now?" Gekai asks dusting herself off.

"I've picked up the scent of another team nearby" Shikon states as she sniffs the air.

"Alright we wasted enough time here, Shikon lead the way" Kobura commands 'I have a feeling we're going to see those punks again' Kobura thinks to herself as she licks her lips.

In a flash team 11 disappears.

Elsewhere…

"Hideo let me take a look" Sora pleads as she places her hand on Hideo's shoulder.

"Don't touch it!!" Hideo exclaims as he turns his back on Sora

Sora becomes annoyed and while Hideo's back is turned she grabs Hideo's right arm and pushes it back into the shoulder socket with a click. Tears come down Hideo's eyes as he lets out a painful yell. Hideo quickly falls to his knees breathing heavily.

"Sorry baby but I had to do it" Sora says with worry in her voice as she rips the bottom portion of her shirt and wraps Hideo's arm in a sling.

"Rei are you ok?" Taiki asks concerned as he sits next to her.

"I'm fine Taiki…What about you?" Rei replies

"You know me Rei, it takes a lot more than that to get me down" Taiki jokingly states "Nothing a little rest won't cure"

"That's good" Rei says as she winces trying to get up but falls back down.

"It doesn't sound good…" Yabun states as he walks up to the sitting Rei.

"Let me take a look" Takeo exclaims as he examines Rei's arm and ankle.

"Well…" Taiki says waiting for a diagnosis.

"The tendon in your ankle and your tricep has been weakened…" Takeo explains as he stands up and walks over to some flowers.

"Ok…so what do I do?" Rei asks concerned.

Takeo doesn't answer but instead picks a flower. Takeo turns around and walks back to Rei crushing and rubbing the flower in his hand until it turned into a paste. Taiki and Rei look on confused. Takeo kneels down and grabs Rei's ankle. Taiki's eyebrow rises as he doesn't like Takeo touching Rei. Takeo massages the paste into Rei's ankle and then into her tricep.

"Ok…I think that's enough" Taiki interrupts as he grabs Takeo's arm.

"Taiki what are you doing?" Rei asks.

"What do you mean, this guy is coping a feel!!" Taiki yells.

"I don't think yelling so loudly is the best thing…you don't want to attract more teams do you?" Takeo asks as he stands back up.

"I feel a tingling sensation…" Rei states

"That's just the Mukankaku flower working…it has numbing properties that strengthen weakened muscles" Takeo explains.

"Oh…" Taiki gestures as he feels embarrassed by his earlier actions.

"You'll be fine in a few minutes" Takeo exclaims as he walks away from the teammates along with Yabun.

Hideo walks passed Yabun and Takeo and toward Rei and Taiki.

"Rei are you ok?" Hideo asks.

"Yea…I'm fine" Rei replies with a smile "And what about you?" she asks noticing his arm in a sling.

"I'm fine…but we have to go soon" Hideo answers changing the subject.

"Hideo…you shouldn't go just yet" Sora states causing Hideo to turn around.

"Yea you nor your team is in the best shape to go out there…it's just not a good idea" Takeo suggests.

"Unless you want to go and get yourselves killed" Yabun exclaims shrugging.

"No we can't stay the sun is about to set and we don't have the second scroll" Hideo explains.

"I agree with Hideo we don't have much time" Taiki retorts slowly getting on his feet

"Well…" Sora starts to say but stops.

"Well what?" Taiki asks.

Sora puts her hand in the bag at her side and rustles around for something. Team 17 look on anxiously. Sora then pulls out two scrolls and hands them to Hideo. Hideo just looks at them and then at Sora.

"Take them…" Sora orders

"Well this one is ours…" Hideo says as he grabs the Heavan scroll "But the other one is not ours"

Hideo throws the Heaven scroll to Taiki who catches it and puts it in his bag.

"Hideo I'm giving this Earth scroll to you and your team…why are you being so difficult?!" Sora yells

"Yea you guys we have both our scrolls already, this is just an extra that we picked up along the way" Takeo adds.

"Hideo maybe we should take it" Rei suggests.

"Why Rei?" Taiki asks shocking Rei "This test is supposed to weed out the weak…and if we can't get a scroll on our own, then we don't deserve to pass and everything the sand team said about us will be true"

Rei lowers her head down in shame as Taiki turns to team 16.

"You guys are stupid…you are in no shape to take on another ninja team and like you said you don't have much time" Yabun exclaims with his arms crossed.

"We'll take our chances" Hideo states as he looks at Yabun.

Yabun begins to laugh causing Rei, Hideo, Taiki, Takeo and Sora to look at him confused.

"And what are you laughing at?!" Taiki asks angrily.

Yabun quickly charges at Hideo and Taiki catching them off guard.

'He's moving faster than I can react' Hideo thinks to himself as sweat drips down his face

"Buranchi Wana no Jutsu- Branch Snare Technique!!" Takeo yells as he puts his hands together

The branches from the nearby tress suddenly extend and grab Yabun wrapping him up a few inches away from Taiki and Hideo.

"Yabun what the hell is your problem?!" Sora asks angrily.

Yabun struggles to get loose but then stops and smirks.

"Just as I thought…without someone helping you…you fail" Yabun exclaims as he laughs again "You guys are so lucky…if it were up to me I would kill you three and take your scroll just for kicks"

Hideo and Taiki just look on still in shock.

"But it's not up to you!!" Sora yells as she smacks Yabun whipping his head to the side leaving a mark where her hand hit him.

Yabun slowly turns his head back to Sora with anger clear in his eyes. Sora takes a step back in fear.

"Yabun, Sora that's enough!! All of this noise has surely alerted another team of where we are" Takeo yells as he releases Yabun from the branches.

Yabun doesn't move a muscle for a few seconds then looks toward his team.

"He's right…I sense another team coming" Yabun informs the others.

Takeo and Yabun begin to run and prepare to leave but stop when they notice that Sora is not with them.

"Sora, come on!!" Takeo yells out.

Sora just stares into Hideo's eyes.

"Hideo please take the scroll…I don't want anything to happen to you" Sora pleads with her eyes becoming watery.

"Sorry Sora…but we can't do that, I have to agree with my teammates on this one" Rei states as she slowly stands up.

Sora looks passed Hideo to see Rei walking over to her team, Taiki making sure she's ok. Sora turns to Hideo who nods his head in agreement with Rei.

"Ok Hideo…" Sora says.

Rei slowly walks up to Sora as they give each other a hug.

"Take care of my Hideo" Sora whispers into Rei's ear.

Rei just stares at her friend speechless, and then nods her head.

"Sora!!" Takeo yells again.

Sora turns around and leaves Team 17 behind as she and her team jump and leave.

"Alright team let's go" Hideo exclaims as the team all jump and leave in the opposite direction.

Elsewhere in the forest…

The Sand team is seen jumping from branch to branch searching for another team.

"Shakou we've been looking all over this forest for the past five hours" Iwa complains

"Yea can we take a break?" Kin asks exhausted.

Shakou doesn't respond but instead drops from the branches and lands on his feet. Iwa and Kin follow their team leader and stand next to him.

"You guys got five minutes" Shakou exclaims as he puts his back to one of the trees and crosses his arms.

"Thanks Shakou" Iwa states as he throws himself on the ground and stretches out.

Kin sits down and breathes a sigh of relief.

"I wonder how Taiki and his team are doing." Kin states nonchalantly.

"I don't know" Iwa replies not really caring

"I'd guess they already had their scroll stolen, and maybe they're really badly hurt" Shakou states with no conviction in his voice and a smirk

"Yea maybe" Iwa joins Shakou as he laughs

"Yea" Kin chuckles as she twiddles her thumbs

"Why do you bring that team up anyway?" Iwa asks curiously

"No reason" Kin replies quickly as her face becomes red

"Uhuh…whatever you say" Iwa jokes as he continues to laugh

"You know what Iwa…I should just…" Kin begins to say but is interrupted when the team hears an explosion

Iwa quickly sits up as Kin and Shakou look in the direction of the noise.

"I wonder what that…" Iwa begins to say but stops when Shakou bolts right by him and heads towards the explosion.

"Shakou!!" Kin yells

"Let's go Kin" Iwa exclaims as he helps Kin up and they both run after Shakou.

Kin and Iwa finally catch up with Shakou. The three Sand ninja rush over to where the explosion was heard. When the Sand team arrives at the destination, they hide behind a bush and scope the place out. They all peek through the bush; when suddenly their eyes widen in shock. The team looks on to see a giant crater smoldering and the nearby trees have been stripped of their leaves.

"What happened here?" Kin asks shocked

"I don't know but it looks like there was a massive battle" Shakou explains as he walks toward the crater

Iwa and Kin follow him as they look around staying alert for anything suspicious.

"If there was a battle where are the fighters?" Iwa asks as he looks around

"All right split up and find anything you can" Shakou orders

Kin and Iwa nod their heads and search the battlefield. Shakou jumps onto a branch and surveys the area. Iwa looks in the bushes for anything and Kin jumps into the crater. Iwa digs through the bushes hoping to find something when he stops. Fear quickly comes over Iwa's face as he stutters.

"Sh…Sh…Shakou!!" Iwa stutters

Shakou runs over to his teammate.

"What is it?" Shakou asks.

Iwa points toward something and Shakou takes a look. Shakou's eyes widen when he realizes Iwa found a dead body. The body is charcoal black and smoldering.

"Was this some kind of fire attack?" Iwa asks as he begins to gag

Shakou doesn't respond as he looks at the carcass. He then thinks back to his village and how it was after it was attacked. He vividly remembers the dead bodies looking just like this one.

"No…this ninja was electrocuted by a very strong lightning attack" Shakou informs as he begins to walk away with Iwa tagging behind.

As the teammates walked they heard a scream coming from the crater.

"Kin!!" Iwa and Shakou say in unison as they jump in the crater

"Kin, what's wrong?" Iwa asks concerned

Fear is clear in Kin's face as she shakes and points toward something. Iwa and Shakou look where she's pointing too and they notice an arm submerged in the earth.

"Another body…" Shakou exclaims as he and Iwa walk up to the arm

"Maybe we can get more information from this body" Iwa suggests

Shakou nods his head as he says "Let's pull the body out"

Iwa and Shakou grab the arm and pull. All of a sudden they both fall back as the arm flies in the air. Kin screams even louder as the arm drops to the floor detached from the body.

Shakou looks on shocked at the gruesome sight as Iwa vomits.

"I think we should get out of here" Shakou suggests

Just as the team was ready to leave the walls in the crater begin to shake. 

"Are we sinking?" Kin asks nervously

"No…the walls are becoming higher" Shakou explains as they look up to see the walls of the crater tower over them

"How?!" Iwa asks frustrated

The walls stop rising as three ninja from the hidden rock village look down at the sand team.

"Well well what do we have here" one rock ninja states with a smile

"Yea we just heard an explosion and we went to check it out, but I didn't expect to see three sand ninja here" another rock ninja exclaims laughing

The Sand ninja just look on as the rock ninja continue to laugh.

"We have a proposition for you three…hand over your scroll and we'll let you live" the third rock ninja proposes

The sand ninja begin to laugh at the rock ninja.

"You guys have some nerve laughing when you are about to die" one rock ninja states becoming annoyed

"Well if you knew what we knew you'd be laughing too" Kin exclaims

"And what might that be?" another rock ninja asks obnoxiously

"This!!" Shakou yells as the shadow of the crater begins to grow

The rock ninja look shocked as the shadow begins to draw closer to them.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Technique!!" Shakou yells as the shadows ensnare the rock ninja.

"I…can't…move" the rock ninja say as they struggle to move.

"Why don't we make it a fair fight" Shakou states as he walks forward causing the rock ninja to do the same until the rock ninja fell into the crater.

The rock ninja fall to the floor of the crater with a thump and they all yell out in pain. Shakou releases his jutsu and the rock ninja realizing they are free slowly get up.

"You are going to pay for that" one of the rock ninja states

The sand ninja just stand in front of them not moving. One rock ninja draws a kunai and charges the sand ninja. Kin reaches for her harp and Shakou reaches for his fan.

"Dai Kamaitachi - Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique!!" Shakou yells as he blows his fan toward the rock ninja

"**Himo Hitofushi Bakuha – String Note Blast!!" Kin yells as she flicks a string on her harp causing sound waves to emit from the harp**

The rock ninja stops his charge as he sees a large sound wave and wind coming towards him.

"Doryuu Heki - Earth Style Wall!!" another rock ninja yells

The earth in front of the charging rock ninja rises shielding him from the impacts. The two attacks strike the wall of earth but dissipate after the impact, with no damage being done. The sand ninja look on surprised as they prepare for another attack. All three sand shinobi begin to make hand signs when the three rock ninja do the same.

"You three messed with the wrong ninja" one of the rock ninja exclaimed as they finished their hand signs before the sand ninja

"Deido Suraido Higeki- Mud Slide Tragedy!!" the three rock ninja say in unison.

The ground begins to shake as the sand ninja begin to wobble and fall to the floor.

"What is this?!" Shakou yells surprised

All of a sudden one of the walls in the crater begins to turn into mud and fall on top of the sand ninja. The sand ninja yell out in pain and horror as they are blanketed by mud. A few seconds pass and the sand ninja are completely buried underneath the mud. The rock ninja release their hand signs and laugh.

"You picked the wrong place to fight us" one of the rock ninja exclaims

Another rock ninja walks over to the pile of mud and puts his hands together. The rock ninja then fuses with the mud and begins to look inside the pile. A few seconds later the ninja walks out with the Earth scroll in hand.

"Yes exactly what we were looking for" the rock ninja rejoice

The rock ninja climb out of the crater and begin to walk away.

"Where are the scrolls, I want to see them" one rock ninja tells the other

The other rock ninja digs into his bag but his eyes widen as he furiously checks inside the bag.

"What's wrong?" one rock ninja asks

"The scrolls are missing!!" the other rock ninja yells

"How is that possible?!" the third rock ninja yells as he grabs the bag

The rock ninja shakes the bag upside down as nothing comes out. The rock ninja seem puzzled but all of a sudden millions of insects start to pour out of the bag.

"What the!!" one rock ninja yells as the insects begin to crawl on the rock ninja

The rock ninja begin to shake and try to swat them off. The insects one by one begin to burrow into their skin. The rock ninja let out a painful scream as the insects dig into their bodies. Soon enough insects have gotten inside their bodies that they begin to come out of every crevice in the body…eyes, mouth, ears and nose. The rock ninja wildly run into the forest trying to get the insects off of them.

"Wow that was harsh Kin" Iwa states

Kin, Iwa and Shakou are seen standing out of the crater unharmed.

"Well I got to do what I got to do" Kin states smiling

"Yea, all that matters is that we got the Heaven scroll and we can now head for the tower" Shakou explains

"Yea but what about what happened here?" Iwa asks

"What about it? It has nothing to do with us…we have the second scroll and now we leave" Shakou replies as he and the rest of the team leap into the trees and head towards the tower.

'But to be honest that body we saw before…I haven't seen a lightning attack do something like that since we fought those cloud ninjas…' Shakou thinks to himself as the sun begins to set.

The next morning…

"I hope everyone's feeling better…because this is the last day" Hideo exclaims as he removes the sling from his arm.

Rei and Taiki nod their heads as they get ready to leave. Team 17 leap and head into the forest to look for their next opponent.

5 Hours later….

"Hideo we have to stop" Taiki states out of breathe.

"What?!" Hideo asks surprised "We don't have time to stop and take a break. We need a scroll right now"

"Hideo…if we continue like this we won't be able to defeat the next team we see" Rei argues

Hideo looks away from Rei and notices a lake.

"We'll stop here" Hideo commands as he changes direction and heads toward the lake.

Team 17 finally arrives at the lake. Rei and Taiki run over to the lake and kneel next to it. Rei cups her hands in the lake and washes her face with the water. Taiki dumps his entire head into the lake and lifts it back out splashing Rei with the water.

"Taiki, what the hell" Rei yells as she covers her eyes

"Oops sorry Rei" Taiki apologizes with a smile

Rei stands up and walks away from Taiki. Hideo is just standing there looking into the forest with his Byakugan hoping to find another team.

"Any luck?" Rei asks

"No…" Hideo replies softly

"Hideo you need to calm down…we still have time to get a scroll" Rei says trying to relax Hideo

Hideo takes a deep breath as he replies "Do we?"

Near the lake Taiki looks back to see Rei and Hideo talking to each other

'Here we go again…' Taiki thinks to himself as he shakes his head

As Taiki had his attention towards his teammates talking, a figure begins to emerge from the lake behind him. The figure is completely water and takes the form of a person. The figure quickly puts its hand over Taiki's mouth and takes him into the lake with it. The splash caused by the abduction catches Hideo and Rei's attention.

"Taiki" Rei says confused

Rei runs over to the lake and looks in the water but all she sees is her reflection. Hideo then runs next to Rei and looks into the lake.

"Byakugan!!" Hideo yells as his Byakugan is activated

"Do you see anything Hideo?" Rei asks nervously

"I don't know…I see some sources of chakra but I can't make them out" Hideo answers as he turns his head left and right erratically

"Ok I'm going in to get him" Rei exclaims as she starts to take her shoes off

"Wait!!" Hideo yells as Rei looks up at him "Something else is going on down there"

All of a sudden a bright white light is seen in the lake.

'What's going on down there?' Hideo asks himself as the white light gets closer and closer to the surface

A tidal wave of water shoots from the air like an explosion occurred under the lake. Rei and Hideo look up shocked as the water rains down on them. Rei's eyes open as she sees Taiki in the midst of the explosion. Taiki's body is flung onto the land, the body rolling as it hit the ground. Rei and Hideo run over to Taiki's body trying to wake him up.

"Taiki…Taiki!!" Rei yells as she gently slaps his face

Rei puts her head against Taiki's chest eyes closed listening for a heart beat. Her eyes open when she hears a faint beat.

"I hear a heartbeat" Rei informs Hideo who nods in relief

'Taiki used an explosive tag to blow himself out of a trap underwater before he drowned…sheesh how reckless, but I wouldn't expect anything less' Hideo thought to himself

Suddenly three explosions come from the lake turning Rei and Hideo's attention towards it. Three water towers sprout from the water as the leaf shinobi stare in awe. Three silhouettes appear inside the water.

"Show yourselves!!" Hideo yells as he clenches his fist.

The silhouettes step out of the water and into plain sight. Two male ninja and a kunoichi from the hidden mist village stand on top of the rising water as they look down on the leaf shinobi.

"So you're the ones who did this to Taiki!!" Rei yells as her eyes begin to turn white.

"Yea that's us, and what are you two going to do about it?" one of the mist ninja provokes.

Rei starts to stand as her eyes become even whiter with anger. Hideo's arm quickly blocks Rei from standing.

"Rei calm down, we need Taiki awake for this" Hideo explains as he looks back at Rei

Rei's eyes return to normal as she takes a deep breath and nods in agreement. Rei then opens her hands and puts one on top of the other. She then places them on his chest and closes her eyes.

"This is going to be easy, let's go!!" the Mist team's leader orders as he and his team ride the water toward the leaf team.

"Rei!! They're coming!!" Hideo yells as he turns to his teammate

"I need complete silence to do this" Rei replies with her eyes still closed.

Hideo turns back to the mist team and digs into his bag. Hideo takes out some kunai and throws them. The mist team easily dodges the kunai and continues to charge.

"Rei!!" Hideo yells as concern comes over his face.

"This is it, Die!!" the mist team leader yells

Hideo just looks on afraid as the mist team is within striking range.

"I said I need silence!!" Rei yells as she lifts one of her hands and points at the mist team

All of a sudden the mist team flies off the water they were riding and hits the ground.

"What the?!" one mist ninja exclaims as he looks up.

The mist team looks on shocked as they see the waves of water frozen solid. Rei stands up and walks next to Hideo both ready to fight.

"You think you're so smart" one mist ninja states

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!!" another mist ninja states as he makes hand signs

A heavy mist starts to enshroud the area to the surprise of Rei and Hideo.

"I can't see a thing" Rei states as she looks back and forth

"Byakugan!!" Hideo yells as his Byakugan is activated

Hideo looks around as the mist seems to become clearer. All of sudden 3 shadowy figures are revealed.

"Rei, over there!!" Hideo yells as he points in the direction of the unknown figures

Rei looks over to where Hideo points and puts her hands together as she concentrates her chakra. Soon the water in the mist around her begins to freeze and take the shape of needles.

"Sensatsu Suishou - Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles!!" Rei yells as the ice needles begin to shoot towards the figures

Hideo using his Byakugan sees the ice needles on heading toward the figures. As the ice needles were close the figures dodged the attack.

"They dodged it" Hideo informs as he begin to move his head to left and right to find them again 'This hide and seek game is really pissing me off'

"All right that's enough Sensatsu Suishou - Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles!!" Rei yells as she forms more ice needles and blindly fires them in every direction

"Rei watch out!!" Hideo yells

"Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique!!" a voice commands

Rei looks over to see a giant water dragon torpedoing towards her through the mist. Just as the attack was a few inches from contact Hideo tackles Rei causing them both to fall to the floor avoiding the attack.

"Thanks Hideo" Rei says as she takes a deep breath.

"Don't thank me yet…we need a plan here" Hideo states

"Suijinheki - Water Encampment Wall!!" another voice yells

Hideo and Rei look down to see water materializing underneath them. Their eyes widen as the water gushes upward throwing the leaf ninja in the opposite directions separating them in the process. Rei and Hideo roll on the floor for a bit until they finally stop. The two of them slowly get to their knees breathing heavily.

'Dammit I would just freeze the mist itself but I can't as long as Taiki and Hideo are in it' Rei thinks to herself 'I'll end up freezing them too'

"So you know how to manipulate water too, and even better you can solidify it into ice…I must say I'm impressed" a voice exclaims to Rei who begins to look around for the source "But that doesn't mean we're not going to destroy you"

Rei suddenly yells out in pain as she looks back to see a shuriken embedded in the back of her arm. She puts her hand on the shuriken and slowly pulls it out as she winces from the pain. Rei quickly stands up to see about a dozen shuriken heading towards her.

'O no there's not enough time to dodge' Rei thinks to herself as she raises her arms to protect herself eyes closed.

Hideo stands holding his side. He looks around for Rei calling her name when he sees her and the shuriken heading to her.

"Rei!!" Hideo yells as he begins to run toward her 'Shit, she's too far away'

As quickly as Rei closes her eyes clinging sounds are heard causing Rei to open them. She looks down on the floor to see the shuriken thrown at her along with even more shuriken.

'What the…someone intercepted them' Rei thinks to herself

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique!!" a voice exclaims as a stream of fire is shot out from behind Rei and into the mist.

The stream of fire dissipates the mist revealing the landscape.

"Everyone dodge" the mist ninja team's leader orders as they jump out of the way

The mist ninja look back to see the fire hit a tree, and then look back with angry eyes as the mist enshrouds them again.

"Are you okay Rei?" a voice asks

Rei looks back to see Taiki breathing heavily.

"I am now" Rei replies relieved.

"Rei…" Hideo says out of breath staring at his teammate "Taiki? How?"

"Well I manipulated the water that Taiki had in his lungs and redirected it down his esophagus" Rei explains "It was just a matter of time until he regained consciousness"

"Yup, and now I'm here to help" Taiki states anxious to fight "And by the looks of you two you need it"

"It doesn't matter if there are 3 or 10 of you" the mist ninja leader exclaims "as long as our mist is here you can't lay a hand on us"

"Is that so…" Taiki states as he grins "Then I guess I'm going to have to launch my fire jutsu in every direction until I finally hit you guys"

Taiki begins to make hand signs when Hideo stops him.

"Don't waste your chakra Taiki"

"Yea I tried that already and I didn't land one hit" Rei explains

Taiki drops his hands

"So what do you think we should do just sit here until they get us?" Taiki asks aggravated

Rei and Taiki look at Hideo for an idea.

"Any ideas?" Rei asks Hideo

'Dammit, I don't have any ideas…' Hideo thinks to himself as he closes his eyes to think 'If only Sora was here she could use her wind jutsu to blow this mist away or even Shakou could use his fan…'

Hideo opens his eyes quickly

"That's it!!" Hideo yells as an idea comes to his head

"What's it?" Taiki asks confused

"Hideo you have an idea?" Rei asks excitedly

Hideo smiles as he pulls Rei and Taiki closer to him as they huddle together so they can discuss Hideo's plan.

"This has gone on long enough" The mist ninja leader states "We're going to defeat them with one giant attack"

The other two mist ninja nod their heads in agreement as they all face the huddled leaf ninja. All three begin to make the same hand signs simultaneously.

"Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique!!" the mist ninja all yell in unison

Water begins to form in front of the mist ninja. The water takes the shape of a dragon. The three mist ninja tighten their muscles unleashing the three water dragons toward the leaf ninja.

"Now!!" Hideo noticing the attack through the mist yells as the three of them jump dodging the attack

As soon as Rei and Taiki land on the ground they charge in the direction of the attack throwing kunai and shuriken.

"Move!!" the mist ninja leader orders as they move avoiding the shuriken and kunai

"Keep moving as long as we're in this mist they can't find us"

The three mist ninja continue to run. Hideo stands there with his hands together gathering chakra.

'I can do this…I can do this' Hideo thinks to himself as he continues to gather chakra 'If I want to defeat them I need to do this'

Mental pictures of the Sand team, Team 11 and Team 16 appear in his head.

"Kaiten-Rotation!!' Hideo yells as he begins to spin releasing chakra through his pores until he was a spinning top of blue chakra

The rotation begins to only blow the mist close to him away.

'I need to spin faster, emit more chakra' Hideo thinks to himself as he closes his eyes and concentrates clenching his teeth.

Hideo begins to spin faster emitting more chakra. 'Faster…Faster!!'

The mist slowly begins to fade away as the nearby trees sway viciously. The mist ninja stop in their tracks as the wind being picked up makes it hard for them to run.

"What's going on?" one mist ninja asks as he shields his eyes.

"Our mist…it's being blown away!!" the mist ninja leader exclaims surprised.

"Peek-a-boo" Taiki states as he punches one mist ninja in the gut knocking the wind out of him then following up with an uppercut knocking the ninja out cold.

"What the?!' the female mist ninja exclaims surprised at the appearance of the leaf ninja.

Rei appears in front of the female ninja and swipes her legs tripping her. The female mist ninja falls on her back and closes her eyes in pain but when she opens them she sees Rei's leg hammering down on her chest. Blood and saliva spew from her mouth as she falls unconscious.

'I have to get out of here' the mist leader thinks to himself as he begins to run away.

"O no you don't" Rei says noticing him leaving "Hyourou no Jutsu - Ice Prison Technique!!"

Rei puts her hands together causing ice to form around the mist leader's legs halting his get away. The mist leader looks down to see the ice there and tries to shake himself loose.

"Eat this!!" Taiki yells

The mist leader looks up in time to see Taiki's foot make contact with his face. The kick sends the mist ninja out of the ice and spinning in mid-air until he hits the floor unconscious.

Hideo finally begins to slow down as the trees near by begin to go back to normal. Once stopped Hideo breathes very heavily and puts his hand to his head when he falls to his knees.

"Hideo!!" Rei and Taiki yell as they run over to him jumping into the crater that he created with his jutsu

"Are you ok?" Rei asks putting her hand on his shoulder

"Yea, just a little dizzy" Hideo replies with a smile

Rei chuckles as she and Taiki help him up. All three ninja walk over to the defeated mist team. Taiki digs into their bags and pockets until he discovers the scroll.

"Yes we got it, the Earth scroll!!" Taiki yells as he shows his teammates his find.

Rei and Hideo smile as Taiki puts it with the Heaven scroll.

"Ok let's go" Hideo states as Rei and Taiki nod

In a second the Team 17 disappears in a flash.

An hour later….

"We finally made it" Taiki points out as the team arrives in front of the tower.

They walk up to the door and push it open. They walk into a well lit empty room. All three of them look around confused.

"Are we in the wrong place?" Rei asks.

"I don't think so" Hideo replies unsure

"Hey what's that?" Taiki asks as he points to the far wall.

Hideo and Rei look and see a sign. Rei skims through the writing and turns to her team.

"It says to put the two scrolls we got over each other" Rei explains

Taiki pulls out the Heaven and Earth scrolls and shows it to his team. Rei grabs them and begins to open them one on top of the other. Suddenly smoke begins to come out of the scrolls. Scared Rei drops them on the floor and Team 17 jumps back ready for what was coming. Suddenly a human form appears from the smoke.

"Hey guys" Shikamaru says as he walks out of the smoke.

"Shikamaru sensei?!" Team 17 say all together

"What are you doing here?!" Taiki asks still surprised.

"Well once you get here and open the scrolls the team's sensei is supposed to come out and direct them to the next part of the test" Shikamaru explains.

"Another part?" Hideo states

"Yea, it's quite troublesome…I'm glad I passed the Chunin exam on my first try" Shikamaru states as he sighs "But if you three follow me we'll get this started"

Shikamaru begins to walk away from the team. Hideo, Rei and Taiki look at each other before nodding their heads and following their sensei through the next set of doors.


	18. Round One: Shakou's Challenge

**Chapter 18: Round One, Shakou's Challenge**

Team 17 enters through the doors to find that they entered a huge stadium. There were many other teams that arrived earlier then they had including the sand team. The other teams looked as battle ridden and tired as they did. At the front of the battle stadium stood each team's Jounin leader. Soon, the Hokage appeared in front of the other Jounin and looked around the room.

'_This definitely takes me way back._' Naruto thought to himself. "Well it seems like most of you made it past the forest of death. This is the preliminary round to the Chunin Exam. Now I am going to let the proctor, Shiranui Genma explain."

A tall man with a long toothpick in his mouth comes out of the corner of the room and stands before the confused genin.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Genma said. "As the Hokage said, this is the preliminary round of the Chunin Exam. Your strength will be tested against the others who have made it this far. This is when you want to prove yourselves and show how strong you are."

"So you mean to tell me, that we have just run through a forest of various enemies and dangerous creatures so we could come here and fight?!" Iwa said angrily.

"Yes, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to." Genma said looking over at the genin. "There is the door. This portion of the exam puts your skills to the test against other ninja who want the same thing… to be recognized as the best"

"I thought we just did that going through the forest of death?" Takeo said pondering his statement.

"The forest of death was merely a test of your survival skills and to see how well you could be trusted carrying something that you couldn't open." Genma explained. "This is now the point where you prove your worth."

"So what happens after we fight each other?" Shakou asked cooly. "Do the ones who win just become Chunin?"

"Well I guess you'll have to find that out if you win." Genma said. "Now if you look up, there is a board that is programmed with all of your names. We will start and each one of you will face off against another random genin. Once a winner is declared, the field will be cleared for the next match. After we are done, instructions will be given for the next part."

"Jeez I didn't think there would be so many parts to just to move up the ranks of being a ninja." Taiki whispered loudly.

"That should be the first indication that you obviously do not belong here." Kin said viciously.

"Hey, what did you just say?!!" Taiki yelled as everyone looked over to him.

"Just wait until it is time man, trust me they'll get what's coming to them." Hideo said as he pulled Taiki back.

"Now if that is enough for the outbursts, let the matches begin." Naruto shouted as the name board started randomizing the names of all the genin.

The genin looked on with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation as the board is sifting through the names. Soon the names started to slow down and come to a stop as two names appeared.

"The first match will be Shakou Nara versus Gekai Kangoshi." Genma said.

"Nice; time to end this pretty quickly" Shakou said as he and Gekai walk to the center of the stadium and the other genin followed their team leaders to an upper level of the stadium.

Hideo and Rei turn to each other as they recognize the name of Shakou's opponent.

"Hideo that girl…she's from Team 11" Rei states.

"Yea I know…" Hideo softly replies as he thinks back to how Team 11 badly defeated them. 'This isn't going to be easy'

"What are you guys talking about?" Taiki asks noticing Rei and Hideo talking.

"You recognize that girl right Taiki?" Rei asks.

Taiki looks down at Shakou's opponent. He pauses to think when he finally comes to a realization.

"Oh my god guys, that's the girl from the forest!!" Taiki yells.

Rei and Hideo's heads drop as they can't believe he just realized that.

"Don't choke Shakou. Wouldn't want you to lose at this stage of the game." Taiki instigates laughing as he walks away.

"I think you have a lot more to worry about than I do." Shakou replies as he turns to face his opponent. "I actually have something you don't; talent."

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Gekai says as she gives Shakou a glare.

"I am not underestimating you; I just know that whatever you do isn't going to work." Shakou says confidently as he takes out his fan and gives her a cocky look.

'There is not a team here that can match up with my crew…these fights are going to be a breeze…' Kobura thinks to herself as she sighs disappointed 'I would hope that this sand ninja can at least put up a good fight'

"Alright, begin." Genma announces as everyone looks on with anticipation.

Shakou just stands there yawning as Gekai jumps back angrily at him, throwing several shuriken at him. Shakou looks up bored and raises his fan.

"Fuusajin- Dusting Jutsu" Shakou says as a burst of wind is released and sending the shuriken off of their target. "I figured this was going to be easy but damn at least put up some sort of fight."

"Grr. You think that is all I've got? Chakra NoMesu- Chakra Scalpel Jutsu" Gekai yells as she runs at Shakou.

Gekai hands began to glow with chakra as Shakou dodges each one of her chops. Shakou backs up further and further until his back hits the stadium wall. Gekai yells as she raises her arm over her head and goes to slice Shakou. Shakou parries to the right narrowly avoiding the slice. He grabs her arm, flips over her and throws her using the wall for leverage. Shakou then turns around quickly to notice that there was an indent showing where she sliced the wall.

"Gekai's fighting recklessly…this sand ninja is exploiting her hot temper" Shikon exclaims surprised as she watches her teammate as Kobura looks on becoming intrigued.

'I knew I have seen that jutsu before.' Shakou thinks to himself. 'When that med ninja taught me the healing jutsu, he let me watch him surgically fix another sand ninja in the same way. I have to be careful not to be hit by that.'

"Hey I'm over here." Gekai says as Shakou realizes that he was distracted too long.

Shakou sees two kunai come at him and clip him in the shoulder and the knee.

"So this was going to be easy huh?" Gekai says smiling

"Well congratulations bitch that actually hurt." Shakou says as he strains to take out the kunai. "Guess you actually have some fight in you and but then again I know the leaf ninja is known for its lucky moves."

"You think that was lucky, wait until you see this!!" Gekai yells as she gets angrier and angrier. "You will never be able to fight again, Rashinshou- Chaotic Mental Collision."

Her hand crackled with electricity as she began to charge Shakou.

'I only need to touch him and then it will be all over.' Gekai thinks to herself. 'There is no way that he will beat me now.'

"Kamaitachi- Cutting Whirlwind Jutsu!!" Shakou says as he raises his fan and sends forth powerful gales that catch her off guard.

Gekai raises her arms struggling with all the wind in her face and all of the dust from the arena being blown around. Shakou side steps and kneels down. He begins to form his hands into what appears to be a Jutsu sign.

"What the hell kind of sign is that?" Taiki asks confused as the sand team comes over.

"That's not a hand sign; that is Shakou saying that this is the end of the match." Iwa says excitedly.

'It can't be…' Shikamaru thinks as he looks on with surprise.

"Yea, I had the exact same expression when I first saw him do that." Kankurou exclaims as he walks over to Shikamaru.

"Did you or Temari show him that?" Shikamaru says looking on in amazement.

"No, that's why it doesn't look exactly the same." Kankurou says. "See there is where it's different than yours."

"What's different?" Taiki whines. "I want to know."

"It's nothing; I've just discovered that he is more a Nara than I originally thought." Shikamaru explains. 'Every time I think this kid is nothing more than a prestitious bastard, I find that he is more and more like me.'

While the wind is still being blown around, Shakou opens his eyes and gets up. He has a look of superiority on him as he takes out a scroll from his pouch. He opens the scroll and makes the necessary hand signs.

Gekai finally orients herself as the wind settles. She sees Shakou in the corner with a scroll in his hand. She quickly realizes what he was doing and rushes at him with her hand still crackling with electricity. Suddenly smoke appears around Shakou.

'I have to stop him before his Jutsu takes effect' Gekai thinks as she concentrates her chakra into her feet making her faster.

Gekai charges at Shakou yelling as she plunges her hand quickly into the smoke and makes contact with something. She assumes that she got there before Shakou's Jutsu could fully take effect.

"SHAKOU!!" Iwa and Kin yell worried.

"GOT HIM!!" Shikon cheers from the rafters.

"Now it's over; my hand has made contact with your chest. Your entire nervous system is now crap… Your brain can't clearly relay actions to the rest of your body." Gekai says as she feels Shakou flail around but he seems to come to a stop as the smoke disappears.

"What the fu…" Gekai began to say as a she sees a glowing flash bomb on the cracking shell. "Ahhhhhh"

A bright light engulfs the arena as the flash bomb goes off. Everyone in the arena shields their eyes. In the confusion, they hear Shakou yell Kage Mane No Jutsu- Shadow Possession Jutsu. As the light dims down, the crowd looks on as they see Shakou behind Gekai with his shadow jutsu ensnaring her.

"You knew… You knew the entire time. You wanted me to attack." Gekai says as she turns and faces Shakou. "You tricked me and distracted me from your real plan. I can't believe it."

"Well, well she figured me out, give the bitch a prize." Shakou says. "Of course I knew what you were planning. I knew _you_ knew that I figured out that you're chakra scalpels were able to cut me further than what they appeared and were going to be less effective."

Gekai just looks on upset, not believing what just happened.

"Therefore I let you think I was distracted to goad you on even further. Once you performed your second Jutsu and said that I was never going to fight again, I figured that it was more dangerous than your first jutsu and needed you to be distracted, so I used another wind Jutsu. Once you were distracted, I figured out several ways to take you down and this one seemed to be the most creative and fun for me. So I figured you would've thought that you were fast enough to get there before my Jutsu finished, but obviously you didn't."

"What, this isn't over?" Gekai says as the words began to sink in.

"Of course not; sorry Uncle Kankurou I know I owed you some puppets, but I knew that I was going to use this one at some point. Thanks for showing me that scroll technique." Shakou says as he looks up at his team and Kankurou who smiled sinisterly.

Shakou raises his fan, "Well I am bored now, goodbye."

"Dai Kamaitachi- Great Cutting Whirlwind" Shakou says as he launches a powerful Whirlwind at Gekai.

Gekai looks on in horror as she becomes engulfed as she feels her body return to her. The whirlwind keeps her from moving and cuts appear all over her body. Gekai screams in agony as more and more cuts appear.

As the whirlwind dissipates, Shakou runs under where she is falls and drops to the ground. As she is landing, Shakou kicks her with both his legs hard in the back and launches her in the air a little bit more, pushing himself back to his feet, and finishes with a timed hard kick to her side causing her to fly into the wall. She falls to the ground and lies there cut up, limp and looking messed up.

"You better clean yourself up; you got blood all over my shoes." Shakou says as he walks over to her. "Guess that medical Jutsu and all that smack you were talking didn't get you anywhere bitch; try focusing more on your opponent next time rather than whatever you were saying."

"Shousen Jutsu- Mystic Palm Technique" Shakou says as his hands glow green.

Shakou places his hands over his shoulder and knee. Gekai seems to stir looking at the sand ninja from the floor the entire time as his wounds slowly went away.

"Winner Shakou Nara." Genma announces as medical ninja come over and carry Gekai off.

"Wow, I'm speechless" Shikon says can't believing what she just witnessed.

'Heh…so there may be genin worth fighting after all' Kobura says to herself smirking.

"Wow, I didn't know that Shakou was that good." Taiki says looking a little shaken up.

"Yea, he can be a little like a cat; he toys with his prey and then strikes with a deadly vengeance when he gets bored." Kin says smiling.

"That can be a vicious tactic, which can also lead to his downfall if he get's too cocky." Hideo says as he ponders what he just saw.

"Trust me, Shakou is not one to underestimate his opponent and will probably know more about the opponent then they know about themselves by the middle of the match." Iwa explains as he goes over to meet with him.

Shakou makes his way to his teammates and says out loud,

"Hoped you watched that match closely Taiki, that's the difference between us that I mentioned earlier; that is talent."

Taiki clenches his fist in anger as looks at the sand ninja. A hand comes over Taiki's shoulder catching him off guard. Taiki looks over his shoulder to see Rei smiling.

"Shakou doesn't know what he's talking about…you have plenty of talent" Rei says reassuring and calming Taiki down.

Taiki smiles at his teammate and turns to Shakou again.

'When it's time for my match Shakou, you better watch…I'll show you that difference in skill is all in your head' Taiki thinks to himself smiling.

"All right let's get ready for round two!!" Genma yells as the board lights up and starts to go through the remaining names.


	19. Powerful Rivals

**Chapter 19: Powerful Rivals**

"All right let's get ready for round two" Genma states as the board lights up and starts to go through the remaining names.

The remaining genin look on attentively until the screen stops, revealing the next two fighters.

"The next match will be Kobura Mitarashi versus Bara Kusabana." Genma announces.

'Another Team 11 member' Hideo thinks to himself as he watches Kobura slowly walk pass him.

Rei and Taiki just look at the captain of Team 11 walk by them, neither one of them taking a breath. Kobura arrives at the center of the stage facing her opponent, a female ninja from the village hidden in the grass.

'This girl…something about her makes me shake right where I'm standing' Sora thinks to herself as she begins to wrap her arms around her hoping to stop the shaking.

'We didn't get to Team 17 early enough to see what she can do…but we'll see it now and be better prepared for it later' Takeo thinks to himself as he leans over the railing.

Genma looks at the two combatants and yells "BEGIN!!"

The grass ninja arms herself with a kunai and gets ready. However Kobura just stands there looking at her opponent with an evil smirk.

"Didn't you hear the proctor? The match has started, pick up a weapon and let's do this" Bara exclaims confused.

"Grass ninja, I've been waiting for an opponent to quench my thirst for fighting, and I hope you're the one to do it…so don't disappoint me" Kobura states grinning.

Becoming annoyed, Bara charges Kobura and thrusts the kunai at her. Kobura dodges the attack effortlessly.

Kobura lets out a small laugh which angers the grass ninja. Bara begins a barrage of kunai attacks but Kobura avoids each strike. Bara cocks her right arm back and releases a punch towards Kobura's face. However the Team 11 captain vanishes and reappears behind the grass ninja.

"How did you?" Bara asks, fear apparent in her face.

"I thought I told you not to disappoint me" Kobura reiterates.

Bara quickly turns and tries to roundhouse kick Kobura. Without a wasted motion, Kobura ducks and goes into a fighting stance. From the rafters, Hideo's eyes widen as he recognizes the stance.

"**Katsu Tsugime Dageki – Separating Joint Strikes!!" Kobura yells as two fingers are extended.**

**'What is this?!' Bara asks herself as she is in an awkward position and can't dodge anything.**

**Kobura thrusts her two fingers into the inner thigh of Bara's raised leg. Bara's leg immediately becomes limp as she lets out a painful scream. As Bara falls to the floor Kobura quickly follows up with a kick to the face, which sends the grass ninja rolling in the opposite direction. The on lookers lean over the railing to get a closer look at the battle.**

"Wait, what just happened?" Taiki asks.

Bara is seen trying to get back on her feet but her right leg has been rendered useless.

"That taijutsu style…it separates bones at the joint" Hideo informs Taiki

"And how do you know this?" Taiki asks looking at his teammate.

"Because I've experienced it first hand…" Hideo replies with a soft voice.

Taiki looks at Hideo surprised then puts his hand to his chin as he thinks back. A flashback of the fight his team had with Team 11 appears in his mind.

"Oh yea, you got your ass kicked by that girl, I remember now" Taiki yells with a chuckle.

Suddenly Taiki's ear is pulled causing him to let out a painful scream.

"If I'm not mistaken Taiki, you got _your_ ass kicked by a dog" Rei exclaims with a smile.

The spectators that happened to hear Rei began to laugh causing Taiki to blush. Taiki swipes Rei's hand off his ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about Rei" Taiki replies as he rubs his ear to relieve himself of the pain.

"Are you serious Taiki?" Rei begins to yell.

"Okay that's enough, you guys are giving me a headache" Shikamaru exclaims as he breaks Rei and Taiki up. "You two should be watching the fight instead of picking a fight with each other"

Taiki and Rei look at their sensei and nod their heads in agreement and then turn their attention to the fight at hand.

'So, they encountered this Team 11 in the forest huh…' Shakou thinks to himself as he looks at Hideo, Rei and Taiki.

"That says how bad their team is; if they lost to the team with the member you defeated so easily Shakou" Kin points out as she smirks.

A laugh is suddenly heard causing the sand team to look in its direction. The three of them see Shikon.

"And what's so funny?" Iwa asks.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles, but just because you defeated the weakest member of our team doesn't mean the rest of us are push overs" Shikon explains with a confident smile.

"We'll be the judge of that" Kin replies annoyed.

"Please, don't take my word for it; see for yourselves" Shikon says as she turns back to the fight.

The sand team looks at each other then turns to the fight with eager eyes waiting to see what will happen.

The grass ninja breathes heavy as she is on her knees.

"Please don't tell me that's all you have…" Kobura exclaims as she puts a hand to her hip becoming bored.

Anger comes over the grass ninja's face as she makes a combination of hand signs.

"Sanpatsu Kahen Yaiba - Scattering Petal Blades!!" Bara yells.

Suddenly the grass ninja's arms begin to be enshrouded in a pink light. Kobura's eyes widen a little as she smiles.

The spectators look on waiting to see what this jutsu can do.

"It's about time" Kobura exclaims softly as she braces herself.

"Eat this!!" Bara yells as she thrusts her left arm toward Kobura

Bara's left arm scatters into hundreds of pink flower petals that fly toward Kobura. The Team 11 captain vanishes avoiding the attack; the petals make a small crater in the floor where Kobura was standing. Kobura reappears, and Bara shoots her right arm toward her. That attack misses as Kobura dodges it. Bara barrages Kobura with lefts and rights as the petals begin to cover up the floor of the field.

'This bitch is really pissing me off with all this dodging' Bara thinks to herself.

A small wind is felt behind the grass ninja causing her to turn her head. Her eyes widen as she sees Kobura behind her ready to attack her again.

"**Katsu Tsugime Dageki – Separating Joint Strikes!!" Kobura yells as she thrusts her hand into the area where Bara's right arm connects to her shoulder.**

**Kobura smiles as her hand connects.**

**"I guess it's over" Iwa says from the rafters.**

A smile appears on Bara's face causing the on lookers to stare in confusion. The area that Kobura attacked begins to scatter into flower petals just like her arms did. Kobura's eyes widen in surprise as she quickly pulls her hand out and jumps back creating distance between the fighters. Blood trickles from Kobura's hand as she looks down at the many cuts and slashes she has just suffered from the petals.

"You really thought I'd fall for the same trick twice?" Bara yells as her entire body turns into the flower petals.

Kobura looks on with serious eyes but a smile still present on her face.

"I don't know why you're smiling, but I'll be glad to wipe it off for you!!" the grass ninja exclaims as her now transformed body shoots toward Kobura.

Kobura begins to dodge the attack but just barely as the attack has now become faster.

"What a jutsu, not only is it offensive but its defensive capabilites are incredible…physical attacks are virtually useless against it" Takeo exclaims.

"And it's not a genjutsu, because we are seeing the same thing the Team 11 captain is" Yabun adds.

"I gotcha now!!" Bara yells.

As Kobura tries to dodge another attack she discovers that her feet are unable to move. She looks down to see the flower petals from the previous round of attacks have begun to cover her entire legs disabling her movements.

"Hana Tatsumaki - Flower Tornado!!"

Bara's entire petal body enshrouds Kobura in a tornado of pink. Inside the jutsu Kobura just turns her head left and right surveying her surroundings. All she sees is pink as the petals have surrounded her. She looks up to see the opening of the tornado, however the flower petals begin to rain down on her.

"IT'S OVER!!"

The tornado caves in on the Team 11 captain until a little sphere is made with Kobura inside.

Genma stares at the events that just occurred 'Well, I guess that does it'

"Heh, I guess you guys are not as strong as you claim you are" Kin says to Shikon.

"I wouldn't take my eyes off the action if I were you…you might miss something" Shikon replies with a smile revealing her dog like teeth.

Confused, Kin turns to the battle waiting for something to happen.

"The winner is Ba-." Genma begins to announce.

"Doku **Chippu **no Jutsu** – Poison Tip Technique!!****" ****Kobura yells interrupting Genma.**

**The battlefield begins to shake as every petal is impaled by sharp needles. A painful scream is heard as every petal begins to turn from pink to purple. The spectators all look on in amazement as the needles begin to recede. The petals all fall to the floor; the genin and jounin's eyes widen as they lay their eyes on Kobura. The needles begin to retreat back inside her body, a smile still present in her face.**

**"What….what the hell just happened?!" Iwa exclaims shocked.**

**Kin's mouth is open as she can't believe what she just saw; Shakou is speechless as he just stares at Kobura.**

The flower petals begin to re-form Bara's body. Once all the petals are gathered a sweating Bara is seen breathing heavy.

"The winner…Kobura Mitarashi" Genma announces as he raises his hand.

Medical ninja run out from the back room and tend to Bara.

"We need to get her a lot of anti-venom if we want to save her" one of the medical ninja says.

The medical ninja put Bara on a stretcher and took her to the back room.

Shakou turns to Hideo, Rei and Taiki and thinks to himself 'If they met her in the last test, they're lucky they made it out alive'

"Ok…now we'll pick the combatants for the next match" Genma informs as he turns to the monitor as it jumbles the names randomly.

Kobura begins to take the stairs up to the rafters to join her team.

"Good job Kobura" Shikon exclaims as Kobura stands next to her "It looks like you had fun"

"On the contrary Shikon, I didn't even get to use all of my power" Kobura replies with a disappointed look on her face.

"Well, maybe the next fight you're in will be more entertaining" Shikon says smiling.

"The next fighters are…" Genma yells grabbing everyone's attention.

The monitor reveals two names.

"Kanpa Kieuseru versus Yabun Kuomori"

"Hey it's your turn Yabun" Sora exclaims excited.

Yabun doesn't say anything but walks towards the stairs and onto the battle field where his opponent is already waiting.

'I feel sorry for Yabun's opponent…out of everyone here, he's the one I wouldn't want to fight' Takeo thinks to himself

"BEGIN!!" Genma yells.

"Since its only right for someone to know the name of their killer I'll tell you mine, Yabun Kuomori from Team 16 of the hidden leaf village"

"Killer?" Kanpa says confused before he begins to laugh. "You think you're going to kill me?"

Kanpa lets out another laugh at the expense of Yabun who just stands there without emotion.

"Good luck Yabun, Kick his ass!!" Sora cheers.

"I don't need luck" Yabun coldly says.

"You see, it's that cockiness that will get you killed especially coming from someone who is obviously blind, that's lesson one" Kanpa exclaims, pushing his glasses toward his face with one finger.

"Then why don't you come here and teach that to me personally." Yabun instigates as he puts his hood over his head hiding his face.

"Don't mind if I do!!" Kanpa replies as he charges at Yabun.

Kanpa draws a kunai and slices down at Yabun. A kunai quickly slips down from up Yabun's sleeve and into his hand. Yabun blocks Kanpa's kunai with his own. The two genin push back and forth.

Kanpa looks into the dark void inside Yabun's hood when red piercing eyes appear from the darkness startling him. Kanpa jumps backward away from Yabun. A squeaking sound is suddenly heard, confusing the grass ninja.

"What is that?" Kanpa says as he looks around for the source of the sound.

Kanpa looks at Yabun and realizes the sound is coming from him. All of a sudden bats begin to fly out of Yabun's hood. The bats fly around Kanpa for a few seconds before they swoop down for an attack.

'This must be a genjutsu…' Kanpa thinks to himself as he puts his hands together making a hand sign.

"Kai-Release!!"

As Kanpa says this the bats begin to dissolve into nothing one by one.

'Heh, child's play' Kanpa proudly thinks to himself.

Suddenly Kanpa's eyes widen as he still sees bats swooping down at him.

"What the!!"

The bats bite and claw at the grass ninja. Kanpa punches the air around him trying to get them off of him.

"Wow, he combined a genjutsu with a summoning technique" Rei explains.

"Go Yabun!!" Sora cheers.

"That's it!!" Kanpa yells as he begins to form a series of hand signs. "Bunshi Hensen no Jutsu- Molecular Change Technique!!"

The grass ninja's body begins to take on the properties of the surrounding walls. The on lookers become surprised with this peculiar jutsu. Kanpa using his new stone like body swings at the bats destroying one by one.

"Now that your little pets are gone, it's your turn!!"

Kanpa charges at Yabun ready to deliver a strong blow. Yabun neither moves nor braces himself for the attack.

"Yabun, get out the way!!" Sora yells nervously.

"What is he thinking? Doesn't he realize that if he takes a hit while that grass ninja is made of stone, the damage will be life threatening?!" Hideo exclaims awaiting for something to happen.

"DIE!!"Kanpa yells as his fist is thrown toward Yabun.

The impact causes dust and debris to pick up as the entire stage begins to shake. The spectators hold on to the railing to maintain their balance.

"What happened?" Taiki asks as he looks for the fighters.

Genma lowers his arms away from his eyes as the dust begins to settle and clear out.

"Impossbile" Kanpa says struggling.

Everyone's eyes are locked in disbelief as they see Yabun has blocked the attack with one open hand. Yabun doesn't respond, he just raises his free hand and back slaps the grass ninja in the face. The hit causes Kanpa to fly until he hit the wall causing a dent in it.

"Wha…what is he?" Kin stutters afraid.

Kanpa slowly gets up and stares at the leaf ninja. A crack forms on the cheek where he was hit. Enraged, Kanpa makes more hand signs.

"I don't know how you can sense my attacks kid, but I'm going to win no matter what, Suterusu no Jutsu- Stealth Technique!!" Kanpa yells as his body becomes wavy until he is no longer visible.

"What's the point of that jutsu in this fight? Yabun's already blind" Rei asks trying to figure it out.

"Well, that jutsu not only makes the user invisible to the eye, but also eliminates any sound they may give off from walking or running" Shikamaru explains his eyes not leaving the battle.

Rei nods and turns back to the fight. The entire room has become deathly silent as they wait for the next move. Yabun sighs as he lifts his hands, making a combination of hand signs.

'What jutsu is this?' Shakou thinks to himself as he has become more and more intrigued with the fight.

"**Su-pa-sonikku Sakebigoe– Supersonic Scream!!" Yabun exclaims as he takes a deep breath and emits an ear wrenching scream.**

**The vibrations from the jutsu travel throughout the room causing every genin and jounin to cover their ears in pain. **

**"WHAT…IS…THIS?!" Iwa asks trying to yell over the scream**

**All of a sudden the grass ninja slowly reappears holding his ears in the same way the others are.**

**"MY…EARS!!" Kanpa yells as blood begins to trickle out of his ears.**

**Yabun quickly stops the scream and appears in front of Kanpa. Kanpa's eyes widen as sweat drips down his forehead. Yabun's red eyes are present through the darkness of his hood. **

**'I…can't…move' Kanpa thinks to himself as all he hears is a ringing sound.**

**Yabun pulls his right arm back and begins to spin it in a clock-wise motion. The spinning picks up speed until the arm is not visible anymore, all you can see is the wind that has gathered around it.**

**"Ude Doriru- Arm Drill!!" Yabun yells as he thrusts his arm into the stomach of the grass ninja.**

**The arm connects but is halted by Kanpa's stone body; however Yabun's arm continues to spin rapidly. **

**"Wha…what are you?!" Kanpa asks as he continues to stare into Yabun's hood.**

**"Like I told you before…I'm your killer!!" Yabun yells maniacly as he smiles revealing sharp fangs.**

**Cracks begin to appear on the stone until it finally breaks. Yabun's arm completely impales the grass ninja. The sand team, Teams 17, 11 and the other members of Team 16 with their jounins can't believe what they are seeing. **

**"He…He…" Taiki tries to finish his sentence but can't.**

**Genma just stares shocked as he looks at Yabun's arm protruding from the back of Kanpa dripping with blood.**

**"The…the winner is Yabun Kuomori" Genma announces as he raises his hand.**

**"Wait!!" Yabun yells.**

**Genma and the rest of the ninjas look at the leaf ninja confused.**

**"I think he's still alive…I think he can still fight"**

**Genma looks at Kanpa whose body is lifeless and his face has no expression but death. Yabun pulls his arm out of the grass ninja's stomach and holds his dead body up with the other. **

**"I'll finish the job"**

**Yabun pulls his bloody arm back and gets ready to continue the slaughter when he feels something holding him back. Yabun looks back to see Shuiro, his jounin leader. **

**"That's enough Yabun, you won" Shuiro exclaims.**

**Yabun just stares at his jounin leader with the same evil eyes. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Yabun snickers and releases the grass ninja's body, letting it fall to the floor with a thump. **

"Whatever you say sensei" Yabun says sarcastically as he pulls his hoody off his head and walks towards the stairs.

The medical ninja quickly run out to Kanpa, and quickly declare his death. They cover his body with a white sheet and carry him off.

"I'm sorry for my pupil Genma" Shuiro states with his eyes closed.

"Be glad you stopped him when you did, because if I had to, he would have been disqualified" Genma explains.

Shuiro nods his head and walks behind Yabun back to the rafters.

'This…this guy…' Hideo thinks to himself breathing heavily.

Yabun and Shuiro begin to walk pass Team 17. As they do Rei, Taiki and Hideo look at the winner of the match with determined eyes as they remember the incident in the forest.

"Shuiro…that's some student you have there" Shikamaru states stopping Shuiro.

Shuiro turns to Shikamaru as Yabun continues to walk towards his team. Shikamaru walks up to Shuiro and whispers in his ear.

"Keep an eye on him…"

"Sensei?" Shuiro says confused.

"There's something about him…just keep an eye out would you?"

Shuiro nods and walks back to his team.

Takeo and Sora don't say or acknowledge their teammate. Yabun just leans against the back wall and closes his eyes.

'What a monster…I like that' Kobura thinks to herself with a smile as she stares at Yabun who is wiping the blood off his arm.

Genma takes a deep breath as he looks up at the remaining combatants.

"And now for the next match"


	20. Cloud of Fear

**Chapter 20: Cloud of Fear**

The Crowd looks in awe over the last battle that had just ended. The Genin were in shock over the pure violence that Yabun used against his opponent.

"This kid is really something." Iwa says with a smirk on his face hiding his fear.

"You know that this was…just, I can't believe it." Kin exclaims looking at the ground, which was covered in blood.

"Look, I don't care which one of you is up, if you end up fighting that kid, stand the hell down. We want the wins, but it won't matter if you're dead." Shakou orders.

Suddenly Genma coughs to get everyone's attention…

"Ok the next round is about to start." Genma says.

The computer starts to glow randomizing the names.

"I have to be next, I just have to be." Taiki says.

'I can't believe that I got him as a student.' Shikamaru thinks to himself.

"The next fighters are….." Genma announces as he looks at the screen.

The screen showed the names Iwa Kinniku vs. Toku Kanmon.

"Its about time, I was going insane from boredom." Toku yells.

The remaining combatants look in Toku's direction. They lay their eyes on a cloud village kunoichi. She is seen with her teammates and Jounin captain.

"Are you ready Iwa?" Kin asks with concern in her voice.

"I have to be ready to face a cloud ninja." Iwa replies as he jumps off the edge of the balcony.

"All right let me get this over with" Toku says with a sigh.

"Toku" a voice calls out causing her to stop and turn around "Don't forget what we discussed earlier"

"Don't worry Kishu, I won't" Toku replies to her teammate with a mischievous smile.

Toku jumps over the railing landing on her feet. Iwa and Toku walk to the center of the ring.

"Everyone ready?" Genma asks

Iwa and Toku nod their heads

"Fight!"

Iwa jumps back and starts to form hand signs "Earth style Retsudo Tenshou - Revolving Split Earth Palm"

The ground beneath Toku begins to split open, but she jumps out of the way.

"So you use earth techniques, huh Iwa?" Toku exclaims as she runs towards him while forming hand signs.

'Ok focus Iwa, remember what father said.' Iwa thinks to himself.

A few days before the Chunin Exam…

"Father, what should I do during the Chunin exam?" Iwa asks.

"Well son, whatever you do don't panic. If you panic, an enemy would see it as a sign of weakness and attack." Shino answers.

"Ok, don't panic and what else?"

"And never forget you have a secret weapon."

"A secret weapon?"

"Yes, when our clan goes into battle we are never alone."

'My secret weapon…man I had to be part of this clan' Iwa says to himself as he returns from his flashback.

Iwa forms more hand signs, but before he can finish Toku appears in front of him.

"Ninja art, Nankan Sumasshu- Barrier Smash Justu." Toku yells while shoving an exploding bubble into Iwa's chest

Iwa is sent flying into a wall. The impact causes the wall to crack and Iwa to cough up some blood.

"What's wrong sand ninja? Are my jutsus too much for you?" Toku laughs.

"Ok, now that hurt." Iwa says as he tries to get back on his feet.

Iwa takes a breath to calm himself down then runs at Toku. She just stands there confidently.

"Oh what are you going to do now?" Toku asks with a smirk

Iwa suddenly pounds his fist into the floor causing the earth to gather in his fist. Toku's eyes widen as she doesn't expect it.

"Eat this!!" Iwa yells as he lifts his hand out of the ground and punches her with a fist of stone, which sends her flying into the opposite wall.

The impact causes the arena to quake and debris to be flung in the air.

"Wow, what a powerful technique!" Rei says astounded

"No one could survive that attack head on the way she took it" Taiki states

"YES IWA!!" Kin cheers

"Well, I guess that's it" Takeo exclaims as he stretches

"Oh man that was too fast" Sora adds disappointed

Shakou turns his head a little to his right and stares at the cloud team. To his surprise they have smiles on their faces, not worried about their comrade what so ever.

'Those cold hearted bastards, what reason do they have for smiling? They're teammate just got pummeled' Shakou thinks to himself.

Hideo activates his Byakugan and stares into the dust and debris. His eyes widen at what he has discovered.

"Guys look!!" Hideo yells

The others draw their attention back to the fight. A figure becomes visible in the debris. The crowds and Iwa's eyes open in shock as they stare at Toku with just a few scratches.

"What was that?" Toku asks surprised as she rolls her neck in a clock ward motion causing it to crack.

"You like it? That's my Doryuu Nadare Genkotsu- Earth style Avalanche Fist." Iwa answers with a smile and sweat dripping down his face. "But I'm curious, how did you come out of that with just scratches?"

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out"

"Fair enough"

"I must say you are one lucky little punk." Toku says "Now the kid gloves are off."

Suddenly Toku vanishes out of sight.

'Crud I can't keep up with that speed. Iwa thinks to himself

"Right here punk" Toku says as she appears in front of Iwa.

For a split second Iwa sees a twinkle of light coming off of Toku before she sends him into the air.

"I'm not done yet!!"

"You better give in now, before I have to kill you."

"You wish, Earth style Doro Gaeshi - Mud Overturn."

The ground shoots towards Toku, but she begins to dodge the attack.

"You can't dodge the entire attack." Iwa says as he sends more of the earth at Toku.

Suddenly the ground wraps around Toku. Iwa lands feet first on the floor watching the cloud ninja.

"Stupid sand ninja."

"I think you should give up, or I'll be forced to crush you."

"Good try, weakling." Toku says as she turns into a log.

"Crud, Replacement Justu." Iwa says as he looks around for Toku.

"Are you looking for someone, Iwa?" Toku asks as she reappears behind Iwa.

Iwa turns around and Toku is there smiling. Iwa tries to block, but she is too fast and punches Iwa in the face causing him to roll on the floor until he stops.

"Iwa, get up!" Kin yells.

"Yea, you are better than this!" Shakou adds.

Iwa looks up into the crowd, and sees his team.

"Thanks for telling me the obvious, now tell me that I'm getting my butt handed to me." Iwa says sarcastically as he struggles to stand.

"Give it up Iwa; I'm stronger and faster than you." Toku says.

"So you believe, but I figured out how you managed to escape my jutsus with hardly any damage" Iwa says.

"Yea right" Toku chuckles

"You actually form a thin barrier around your entire body probably using some sort of light manipulation jutsu which acts as a shield"

Shock comes over Toku's face as she can't believe he figured it out.

"So you're probably wondering how I came to this absolutely correct presumption; well I'll tell you" Iwa continues confidently "As we fought I began to see a glare coming off of your body…like you were wearing glass or something like it. So I just put two and two together"

The proctors and Jounin leaders watching the fight become very impressed and intrigued with Iwa.

"That a boy Iwa" Kin cheers.

"Huh, well you're not as dumb as you look. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to defeat you" Toku exclaims as she forms hand signs.

'All right, I made her a little unhinged so I just have to stay calm and not do anything stupid' Iwa thinks to himself.

"Ninja art, Nankan Blade!" Toku says as her hand appears to transform into a blade.

"Ok, this might hurt a little." Iwa states as he grabs a kunai from his pocket.

Toku charges Iwa who tries to block her blade with the kunai, but the blade cuts right through it.

"Oh man!" Iwa says as Toku kicks him in the chest.

Iwa slides into the wall, coughing up blood.

Iwa slowly raises his head when Toku grabs him and pins him to the wall. She laughs as she places the flat-side of the blade on Iwa's face.

Genma walks over to the two fighters.

'This fight is about to be over, I don't need any unnecessary deaths' Genma thinks to himself as he waits for a reason to jump in.

"I'm not done yet." Iwa says as he raises his hand and places it on Toku's arm.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but-." Toku begins to say but stops when she feels her chakra and strength being drained away.

'What's going on?' Genma asks himself as he sees Toku shaking and sweating.

'My..arm' Toku thinks to herself as she stares at Iwa's hand 'Somehow he's absorbing my chakra'

Toku quickly pulls her arm away and jumps back. She is seen breathing heavy as she looks at Iwa who is trying to catch his breath as well.

"I…told you…I wasn't done yet" Iwa smiles.

"Fine… it's your funeral." Toku smirks as she cracks her knuckles.

Iwa doesn't say anything but instead run towards Toku. After a brief speed fight, Iwa and Toku are at a stand still.

"Toku, you're a good fighter." Iwa compliments.

"Why thank you, too bad I can't say the same about you Kinniku." Toku says as she starts to form hand signs.

"Oh no you don't!!" Iwa yells as he speeds toward his opponent hoping to stop whatever jutsu she plans to use.

"**Shuushuku Tomoshibi Suihou- Shrinking Light Bubble!!" **

The light barrier that surrounds Toku's body becomes visible. Just as Iwa is a few feet away she launches it at the sand ninja. The barrier lands on Iwa encasing him inside a bubble.

"What the hell is this?"

"You didn't think you figured out everything about my light shield did you?" Toku explains as she laughs. "This jutsu will continue to shrink until it crushes you."

"This can't be it." Iwa says as the bubble's walls begin to fall on him.

Iwa closes his eyes when his father's voice is heard in his head.

'Iwa, remember you are not just a shinobi, you are an Aburame. Trust in your abilities, don't fear them'

'Father…you're right, I…I will trust my life with my new abilities' Iwa thinks to himself as he concentrates.

Iwa's eyes suddenly turn black, as bugs start to shoot from his body. Every spectator's face has a shocked look as they stare at the sand ninja.

"What are those things Kankurou-sensei?" Kin asks confused.

"Those are the Aburame clan's greatest weapon, the Destruction Bugs." Kankurou answers with surprise apparent in his voice.

"How do you know this Sensei?" Shakou asks.

"Well 20 years ago, I fought a member of the Aburame clan."

"Well what do they do sensei?" Kin asks.

"Well they live inside the host's body feeding off their charka. In return they do the bidding of the host."

"So they eat Charka?" Shakou says trying to understand.

"Yea" Kankurou replies. "It's a very devastating weapon"

Iwa waves his hand and the bugs eat through the barrier.

"What are you?" Toku asks who has become unsettled and nervous.

"I'm Iwa of the Aburame clan. And you…you're finished." Iwa says as he raises his hands and the bugs fly toward the cloud ninja.

"Your bugs can't get through my barrier." Toku says as she places herself inside another barrier.

"You overestimate the power of your barriers, and you underestimate the power of my bugs." Iwa states as he sends another wave of bugs at Toku.

The bugs swarm all over the barrier, eating away at it.

"You can try and destroy my barrier, but I'll just keep on adding layers to it."

"Whatever, my bugs will continue to eat your barrier; you can only hold that for a few more minutes. So just give up, before my bugs devour your charka."

'Shit, unfortunately he's right I can't continue to defend myself' Toku thinks to herself 'So that's why earlier my chakra was being drained, he wasn't absorbing it his stupid bugs were'

"Last chance cloud ninja" Iwa states waiting for an answer.

"Ok I give, just call off your bugs."

Iwa nods causing the bugs to fly back into his body. He starts to walk away leaving Toku on the floor. An evil grin comes over the cloud ninja's face.

"DIE, ABURAME!!!!" Toku yells as she pulls out a kunai and stabs Iwa in the back.

"IWA!!!" Kin yells as she and Shakou was about to jump off the balcony but Kankurou stops them.

"What are you doing sensei we have to help him" Shakou yells.

"Just watch" Kankurou replies causing the sand shinobi to return to the action.

"I can't believe you fell for it sand ninja, the oldest trick in the book" Toku laughs as she digs the kunai deeper into Iwa's back.

"What a low trick" Sora says from the rafters.

"What do you expect they are from the cloud village" Takeo adds

Suddenly Iwa's body explodes into a swarm of bugs, covering Toku.

"I warned you, but you didn't listen." Iwa says as he reappears from the shadows.

"IWA!!" Kin yells as the sand team is relieved to see him unharmed.

Toku tries to get the bugs off of her but there are too many. As the bugs begin to blanket over her she quickly forms hand signs.

'Hand signs?!' Shakou says to himself surprised to see it.

'I didn't want to use this technique here but I guess I have no ch-.' Toku thinks to herself but is suddenly interrupted.

Toku feels a static shock come over her, paralyzing her body. She slowly turns to her team and looks at Kishu.

'Kishu?' Toku says to herself.

'Toku, what did I tell you? Winning this is not important if it means giving all of your jutsus away' Kishu says through a link caused by the static.

'But…but'

'No buts, just do as you're told' Kishu continues as he cuts off the connection.

Toku's strength and chakra slowly begins to disappear as she falls to the floor. She stares at Iwa.

'You're lucky sand ninja, if we ever cross paths again I guarantee there will be a different result' Toku thinks to herself as the bugs completely cover her smiling face.

"The winner Iwa Kinni- I mean Aburame." Genma announces.

The crowd cheers for a great fight. Iwa removes the bugs from Toku's body leaving her there lifeless. Medical ninja appear from the back and take the cloud ninja away on a stretcher.

"Way to go Iwa." Kin says as Iwa returns back to his team.

"Nice going Iwa." Kankurou congratulates.

"Yea, nice going." Shakou adds.

"Thanks guys." Iwa replies sighing. "Man I'm tired"

"Just relax; you did the sand village proud" Kankurou reassures as Iwa sits against the wall.

"Oh man that guy is creepier than I thought he was" Taiki says as he tries to shake the goose bumps off.

"Yea, I'm glad I didn't have to fight him" Rei adds.

"There is definitely no end to the sand team's surprises" Hideo exclaims as he looks at them.

Hideo notices Shakou lost in his thoughts.

'I wonder what's wrong with him?' Hideo asks himself with a confused look on his face.

'This doesn't make sense' Shakou contemplates 'That cloud ninja was is in the middle of a jutsu and all of a sudden she stops'

Shakou turns to the cloud team with a suspicious look.

'What are these guys up to?'

The cloud team begins to talk to each other using the static link caused by Kishu.

'Aww man, I wanted Toku to destroy that sand ninja' the third cloud ninja whines in his head.

'Stop whining Bouton, it had to be done' The cloud Jounin orders with an annoyed look on his face.

'Yea, and if you don't remember why' Kishu adds 'I'll be more than happy to remind you the same way I reminded Toku'

'Well, I guess you're right Shippuu sensei and Kishu. When it's my turn to fight I'll make sure my opponent has a blast!!' Bouton exclaims laughing uncontrollably.


	21. Pedigree vs Prodigy

**Chapter 21: Pedigree vs. Prodigy**

The arena was hushed after the last battle and all the remaining genin were standing and waiting for the next rounds to be announced.

"We will start the next match now" Genma announces as the computer starts to flash names.

The names roll and roll and roll until the computer begins to slow down. The remaining genin stand anticipating what names will pop up next. Taiki looks towards his teammates and wonders if he might fight Hideo which brings a quick smirk to his face.

He then thinks of what might happen to his chakra points, which wipes the smirk off his face. Taiki turns toward Rei and wonders if he has to fight her. He can't bring himself to do it; she is his friend, and best friend at that.

Taiki wouldn't have a problem fighting Hideo, even if they were friends, more over they were rivals. This would have been the best thing to happen to him. To prove to everyone that he isn't a loser, but one of the best damn ninja out there. Shikamaru then turns towards Taiki and gives him a quick shove.

"What is it sensei?" asks Taiki with annoyance in his voice as his sensei broke him from his thoughts.

"Focus Taiki, maybe your luck won't be so bad and you might not get to fight one of your teammates" Shikamaru says with a smile on his face.

'Oh my God, did he just read my mind?' Taiki thinks to himself with shock on his face.

Shikamaru shot him a look and then turned towards his students.

'They are so young and strong, reminds me of my old friends' Shikamaru thinks as he looks towards his students he sees his old friends in them.

In Hideo he saw Neji's strength and talent on the field and his way of handling life's strange situations. In Rei he saw Sakura's and Ino's grace and chakra control. In Taiki he saw Sasuke's and Naruto's fighting determination and willingness to go beyond what people have set for them.

But he knows that these children are not the friends he grew up with, but people all there own. Here is where they would prove who they truly are.

In the arena below, that has already claimed the life of one unfortunate student Shikamaru looks towards the names and wishes that one of the next fighters is one of his students. This would show everyone that the leaf ninja are more than just talk.

His wish was about to come true. The names finally stop rolling and Shikamaru couldn't be happier for the choices that were made.

"The next fighters are Kin Kotone of the Sand Village and Taiki Uchiha of the Leaf Village" Genma announces as he looks towards the crowd.

"FINALLY!" Taiki screams running towards the arena.

Shikamaru shoots a look towards The Hokage. Naruto looks at the boy with a smile.

'Heh, he reminds me a lot of myself at that age' He thinks to himself.

Kin gives a glare towards Taiki as he was amping himself up.

"That kid is so stupid" Shakou says with laugher in his voice "Come on, make this fast Kin"

"You know I will Shakou" Kin replies with a smirk as she heads towards the arena floor.

"So how do you think this fight is going to go?" Iwa asks amused at the pairing that was made. "A Leaf vs. Sand fight"

Iwa then lets out a large laugh as he sees Taiki with a smile on his face.

"This one doesn't seem bright at all, and after hearing what happened from those other leaf ninja, this boy is going to get wrecked from our Kin" Shakou answers with confidence.

"So true Shakou, oh so true"

The Sand Genin look at Kin standing across from Taiki.

On the arena floor…

"Lets get this fight started" Taiki says as he starts jumping up and down. "I'm ready for this"

"Then let's start" Genma says "Go!"

Kin and Taiki start walking around in a circle, their hearts pumping, waiting for the other to strike first.

"Taiki, don't let this girl beat you" Rei screams from the stands.

Taiki hears this and looks at Rei with a big smile, but this was his first mistake as Kin throws a pair of Kunai at Taiki. One of the Kunai strikes Taiki in the shoulder and the other in his elbow. Taiki stands shocked as the pain radiates throughout his body and arm. He turns and stares at Kin as he rips the two kunai out of his left arm.

"That was your first mistake, you hyper active child" Kin explains as she pulls out another pair of kunai.

"That was the first and only mistake I will make" Taiki replies as he takes his headband off and uses it as a bandage. He quickly runs towards Kin and throws kunai of his own in an over active manner.

"What is he doing?" Hideo asks as he watches his teammate wasting his kunai.

Kin tries her best to avoid the flying ninja tools as they came at her. She couldn't see or sense the order or of her opponent's attack, but it was good enough for her to stay on the defensive. Taiki jumps in the air and takes out a large shuriken throwing it at Kin as he continues to throw the last of his kunai at her.

"Try dodging that" Taiki says as he lands on the ground.

Kin goes to lean back when she sees the shuriken, but didn't know that there was a second one being shadowed by the first.

"Oh shit!!" Kin yells as the second shuriken cuts the back of her legs "AHHHH!" she screamed as the blood fell from the back of her legs.

"That's my Kage Shuriken no Jutsu- Shadow Shuriken Technique" said Taiki with a smile on his face and ready to really fight.

"So you have some tricks up your sleeve" Kin says as she winces with pain from her leg.

"Oh yea I do Miss Kin"

"But so do I" Kin replies as she takes out a small harp from what looks to be a tool bag at her side.

Kin smiles as she lets out a small cord of sound that rings through the whole arena. Taiki just stands there entranced by the sound that was emitted.

"That was nice, but what was t…." Taiki begins to say but stops suddenly when he looks around to see the ground around him was on fire. "What the hell is going on?!"

In the rafters…

"Why did Taiki stop Sensei?" Rei asks.

"Taiki is trapped in a genjutsu" Shikamaru answers with concern present on his face

"But he could get out of it right?" Rei asks not sure.

"I wouldn't count on it" Kankurou says as he overheard their conversation.

Hideo, Rei and Shikamaru turn to Kankurou waiting to hear a reason.

"Out of all the graduates of the Sand Village ninja academy, Kin had the highest grades in genjutsu" Kankurou began to explain "Afterward she graduated she trained exclusively with the legendary genjutsu master in our village, Mira-Ju"

"That doesn't mean anything…" Rei says becoming upset

"And that harp that she possesses is one of unknown legend given to her by Mira-Ju" Kankurou continues ignoring Rei's comment "Her genjutsu skills are so advanced that even though we all can hear the harp she can manipulate it so that only her target is affected"

Rei quickly becomes worried and turns away from the sand jounin.

'How is Taiki supposed to defeat someone like that?' Hideo thinks to himself

Back on the arena floor…

"See I have my own tricks" Kin snaps as she starts to play more notes on her harp.

Taiki starts to walk around inside the circle of fire that surrounded him.

'How can fire just sprout out of nothing?' Taiki thinks to himself 'All she did was flick a few strings on her harp'

The flames become more intense as it starts to converge on him.

"Ok, I'll beat fire with fire" Taiki says as he starts to form hand signs "This better work, Karyuu Endan-Fire Dragon Flame Projectile"

A beam of fire comes out of Taiki's mouth as he blindly shoots it toward the wall of flames in front of him. Kin turns with a shocked look on her face as the fire heads towards her. She quickly moves to the left, causing her to stop playing her harp. The fire around Taiki dies down and finally disappears.

'Did he realize that he was in a genjutsu?' Kin asks herself as she gets back on her feet.

"Hey Kin" Taiki calls out causing Kin to turn towards him "That's some ninjutsu you have there, man you didn't even need to perform any hand signs"

All of the spectators fall down as they can't believe what Taiki just said.

"Is he serious?" Takeo asks sarcastically.

"I'm ashamed to say he's from the same village as me" Sora states trying to hide her Leaf village headband.

"Well…maybe the genjutsu messed his head up" Rei says trying to defend her teammate

"Or maybe he's just ass retarded" Hideo adds.

'Maybe I shouldn't have been so excited to see Taiki fight after all' Shikamaru thinks to himself as he lets out a sigh.

Iwa and Shakou are laughing hysterically.

"Man, Kin please take this idiot out" Iwa says trying to hold back tears.

"What? What did I say?" Taiki asks the spectators as he notices them laughing.

"Uchiha you are something else, it's too bad that I have to finish this now" Kin says as she lifts her harp.

Taiki quickly turns to his opponent and sees that she is about to play.

"Oh no you don't." Taiki says as he charges the Sand kunoichi.

As soon as Taiki was close enough to land a hit Kin flicks a string on her harp causing large amounts of sound waves begin to emit. The sound waves strike Taiki, causing him to fly backwards. When Taiki finally hits the floor he rolls until he comes to a stop.

"AHHHHH!!" Taiki screams as the sound was pulsing in his head beating harder and harder.

Taiki puts his hands to his ears trying to block the sound but it was not enough. Blood spews out of Taiki's nose and ears.

"Taiki, come on!" Rei screams from the rafters, but her voice was nullified by the sound waves that were deafening him.

"HAHA, I thought I'd get a better fight from you Uchiha" Kin exclaims as she plays her harp

Taiki continues to scream from the pain that was racing throughout his body. His head is pounding almost as if it was going to explode.

'I have to get out of this' He thinks to himself as he takes his hands away from his ears and with blood dropping from them forms hand signs.

Taiki takes a deep breath and lets out a large fire blast in the shape of a dragon. "Karyu Endan- Fire Dragon Flame Projectile"

The fire pushes through the sound waves and towards Kin. She notices this and jumps into the air pulling out a set of kunai to throw at Taiki. Kin's eyes open as she sees the fire was bigger than she first thought. She quickly throws the kunai at Taiki and makes a last second spin in mid-air to avoid the jutsu. This maneuver causes her to miss her target and the kunai fly right above Taiki's head.

Taiki releases the jutsu and the fire stops. Kin lands on her feet and races towards Taiki. Still in a daze from the ninjutus that Kin has preformed he sees doubles and falls to his knees. Taiki quickly looks around the arena and sees Rei cheering him on but he can't hear anything, the sound waves have caused him to hear only ringing.

Genma walks over to Taiki, but Taiki sensing his presence turns towards him making sure he doesn't stop the fight. He slowly stands up and runs towards Kin.

Kin and Taiki trade blows with each other, their legs and hands colliding with intensity. Taiki blocks and dodges on muscle memory only.

'This guy, even after everything he can still fight like this' Kin thinks to herself as she looks at Taiki

'I will beat this girl no matter what' Taiki thinks as he looks at Kin

Kin lifts her leg to give him a direct blow to the head but Taiki ducks avoiding the contact, but during this time Kin quickly drops an elbow right to the back of his head. Taiki's face hits the ground with such force that his nose breaks and blood pours from it.

In the rafters Rei and Hideo stand looking at their teammate.

"Oh my God, Taiki!!" Rei yells with her hands over her mouth as she can't bear to see her teammate being hurt so badly.

"Come on Taiki, how do you expect to defeat me if you can't even beat this girl?" Hideo says trying to motivate his teammate.

On the arena floor Taiki is struggling to pick himself up when Kin kicks him across the face sending him flying and rolling on the ground. When Taiki stops rolling he begins to hear sounds. His eyes open as he realizes that he can hear again.

"Oh man, I was hoping I wasn't going to mess up that cute face of yours" Kin says as she walks towards him smiling "But you brought it upon yourse-"

"Come on, is that all you got" Taiki says in between breaths interrupting Kin as he looks towards her.

"You must be a glutton for punishment" Kin says as she takes her harp and places her fingers on it "Don't worry I'll end this quick"

She flicks a combination of strings on her harp causing sound to fill the air seeming to mark the end of Taiki.

'This is the end of me isn't it' Taiki thinks as he looks at his shaking hands.

In the rafters the sand ninja look on as their teammate is about to win her match.

"Well boy, your done" Iwa says from the rafters

"Didn't I tell you Leaf ninja, talent is something you don't have" Shakou says.

Shakou then stares at Kin and recognizes what she is playing on her harp. "This will finish the match"

Back on the arena floor Kin continues to play more and more notes on her harp.

The music filled Taiki's head bringing him to a boiling point. Taiki looks at his hands as his skin starts to peel back. Taiki lets out a gruesome scream.

"This is my, Magen ● Sukin Gyakuten no Jutsu- Demonic Illusion, Skin reversal technique." Kin informs as she continues to play her song.

Taiki screams as more of his skin begins to come off his body, his arms and legs were down to its muscles as the pain was indescribable. The pain surging throughout his body causes him to go blind. His head continues to pound and his heart starts to race.

'This is what death must feel like' Taiki thinks as he falls out on the floor passed out.

Elsewhere Taiki woke up in a place of darkness.

"Hey where is everyone, did I die?" Taiki asks as he walks around the darkness.

"Are you giving in?" a mysterious voice asks.

"Who is there?" Taiki asks as he looks for the person with the voice.

"Come on, you can't be that much of a slacker" the voice replies.

"Who the hell are you?!" Taiki screams becoming frustrated.

The figure walks out from the darkness and stands in front of Taiki. The mysterious figure stood there with a white tunic and a black pair of pants. He had a long sword and the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back of it.

"You shouldn't talk to your father like that" Sasuke says

"DAD!?" Taiki screams as he can't believe what he is seeing. "DAD!!" he runs up and gives him a hug.

"Its ok son, I'm here to help you"

"But you're dead, how can you help me?"

"By the bloodline that lives within you" Sasuke says as his eyes transform into the sharingan. "You are a part of a long line of proud Uchihas, now live up to your bloodline….WIN!!"

"This is it" Kin says as she stops playing her instrument and walks up to the fallen Uchiha.

"TAIKI!!" Rei screams as her eyes begin to glisten from tears forming.

"I suggest you stop this fight proctor" Kin explains pulling out a kunai as she turns to Genma "If you don't I'll be forced to-."

Kin's eyes open suddenly as something has interrupted her. The spectators and proctors look on in amazement as they see Taiki's fist in Kin's stomach. Kin coughs up blood as Taiki's punch has made her lose her breath.

"What? You have nothing to say now Kin" Taiki says with a smile as Kin turns to the Uchiha confused.

Taiki quickly pulls his fist out of her stomach and quickly kicks her straight in the chest causing Kin to slide backwards. Kin's feet drag but she gains control and stops herself.

"This… is…impossible" Kin says trying to catch her breath.

Taiki is looking straight down as his eyes are hidden from view.

"My name is Taiki of the Uchiha clan and losing is NOT AN OPTION!!" Taiki says as he glares at her with red eyes, the two tomes of the sharingan are present in each one.

In the rafters, the people were shocked.

"Taiki has the sharingan!" Rei screams in excitement as she hugs Hideo

"Finally, it shows itself" Hideo says as Rei continues to squeeze him.

"Sharingan?" Iwa says confused

"It's an extremely powerful bloodline limit that only the Uchiha possess" Kankurou informs his team.

"What a lucky punk" Shakou says with an angry look.

On the arena floor Kin gains her composure and smirks.

"It doesn't matter what power you have" Kin states with confidence as she plays a song on her harp "You cannot escape my genjutsu!!"

On the arena floor Kin continues to play a song on her harp. Taiki closes his eyes and quickly opens them releasing the genjutsu.

"No…this can't be" Kin says as her lips start quivering.

"This is it Kin" Taiki says as he pulls out another large shuriken and throws it at her.

He runs with the shuriken as it split in two.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu - Shadow Shuriken Technique"Taiki says as the shuriken speed toward the sand ninja.

Kin learning from the same attack earlier in the fight, barely avoids the shuriken. The shuriken slice her sides but nothing too serious. She holds her sides while she takes out a tag paper bomb and looks at the charging Taiki.

"You think this is over" Kin says as she stands up and runs towards him.

"Yea I do"

As Taiki goes to punch Kin, she attaches the tag to his shirt.

"Good-bye Uchiha!!"

"I don't think so" Taiki says as he rips his shirt and throws it at Kin.

Taiki's split thinking catches Kin off guard. She doesn't have time or the energy to avoid it. The shirt explodes right in front of her.

"My EYES!!" Kin screams as the light from the explosion blinds her

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique" Taiki yells

All of a sudden a giant fireball rips through the explosion and connects with Kin causing her to fly until she hits the wall. The impact knocks Kin out as her singed body lies helpless on the floor.

"I…can't believe it" Iwa says shocked.

Shakou doesn't say anything, but disbelief and frustration is apparent in his face. Taiki is seen standing there breathing heavy.

"WOOOOO go Taiki, I knew you could do it" Rei cheers happily as she continues to squeeze Hideo.

Taiki looks up at Rei and smiles, then to Hideo. Hideo nods his head with a small smirk. Taiki nods his head in return and turns to see the smoldering Kin who is still breathing very softly. He quickly runs over to help Kin wincing as his cuts and bruises hurt him with every step.

"What is he doing?" Yabun asks confused.

Taiki slowly kneels down and carries Kin over to Genma, She was badly burned from the jutsu and scratches and blood were all over her body.

"That Yabun is called compassion, something maybe you should learn to show" Sora says turning to her comrade.

"Compassion?" Yabun replies as he turns away from her "More like weakness if you ask me"

Med-ninja enter the arena and take Kin from Taiki and place her on a stretcher. Kin opens her eyes a little, enough to see Taiki looking over her.

"You'll be ok Kin, these doctors promised me you'll be up and running in no time" Taiki says with a smile.

The medical ninja pick the stretcher up and leave the arena. A smirk is seen on the face of Kin as she leaves.

Genma raises his arm and says "Taiki Uchiha is the winner"

Taiki lets out a breath of relief before passing out due to all the wasted Chakra he used in the fight. As he began to fall Shikamaru appears in front of him and catches him.

"Way to go Taiki" Shikamaru says with a smile.

More medical ninja appear to take Taiki away. Shikamaru places his student on the stretcher and watches the ninja take him away. The jounin turns towards his other two student up on the rafters and calls them down. Hideo and Rei quickly jump off the side bars and land in front of their sensei.

"What is it sensei?" Hideo asks.

"I'm going to go to the hospital with Taiki to make sure everything's ok" Shikamaru informs "You two will be alright without me right?"

Rei and Hideo look at each other then turn to Shikamaru with a nod.

"Good, now Hideo I don't want you to underestimate your opponent nor your own abilites" Shikamaru says as Hideo nods in agreement "and Rei, don't be afraid you have just as much power if not more than your teammates, I know you can do it"

Rei smiles as Shikamaru begins to leave the arena. Before he goes he turns to the hokage who in turn turns to him. They both nod simultaneously as Shikamaru disappears from sight.

"Ok everyone back on the rafters so we can prepare for the next fight" Genma orders as Rei and Hideo walk up the stairs and back with the other genin.

The giant computer begins to roll the names of the remaining shinobi.

'Hmmm so we have an Uchiha in our midst' Bouton says through the electric link created by Kishu.

'Yes, but he just developed his sharingan so it shouldn't give us any problems' Kishu explains

'But first we need to win our matches' Bouton exclaims with an evil smile

'That shouldn't be a problem for us' Kishu says looking at the remaining combatants 'no problem at all'


	22. Shaking the Foundations

Chapter 22: Shaking the Foundations

"Only four matches remain before the Chunin Exam final participants are chosen"

Genma announces as he turns toward the Hokage who nods to the Jounin to continue.

The large computer screen turns on as the last eight genin's names are randomly flipped through.

'Just don't pair me with Sora…' Rei thinks to herself, she slowly turns her head to Hideo who is anxiously waiting for his turn 'or worse, don't pair me with him'

"It's about to stop" Hideo says very coldly as he clenches his fists.

"Umm, Hideo can I talk to you for a sec?" Rei asks very shyly

Hideo turns his head slightly and waits for what his teammate has to say. But before Rei can get her words out she is interrupted by Genma.

"Hideo Hyuga vs Bouton Bakudan you are the next combatants, please come down so we can begin" Genma announces.

Hideo quickly turns to Genma then turns to see who his opponent is.

"Finally, I was getting kinda bored up here" Bouton chuckles as he raises both arms in the air and stretches.

'A hidden cloud ninja' Hideo thinks to himself as he notices the headband.

"Well, better not leave my fans waiting" Bouton jokes as he jumps on top of the railing with a clank.

Before he could jump to the stage floor he is stopped by Kishu's electric connection.

'Don't forget about why we're here' Kishu says with a serious look on his face 'If I have to intervene again, you're not going to like it'

'Lighten up Kish, I know' Bouton responds with a smirk 'I'm just going to have some fun with this punk, but I'm telling you right now'

Kishu and Shippuu look at their cloud village comrade with a confused look.

'Don't get mad if it gets a little messy down there' Bouton continues as he quickly jumps off the railing and lands on the floor feet first with a loud clank.

"Hey, which one of you was unlucky to draw me as your opponent?" Bouton yells as he looks around the arena at the remaining genin.

Becoming annoyed with the antagonizing and instigating from Bouton, Hideo steps forward and looks down at the cloud ninja with his pale white eyes.

"Ahhh, tag you're it"

Hideo doesn't say anything but places his hands on top of the guard rail ready to jump but suddenly stops.

"Rei" Hideo says startling and grabbing her attention "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh, it's nothing Hideo" Rei quickly responds waving her hands in front of her trying to make her teammate forget "Just… be careful"

Hideo nods as he jumps off the railing and onto the floor below. Both fighters take a few steps until they are facing each other in front of Genma. Hideo quickly ganders at his opponent from head to toe. Bouton is wearing an unbuttoned green sleeveless trench coat with gray shorts. However, what catches Hideo's attention is what's visible underneath the clothes; an iron like fabric that is worn underneath the coat which covers Bouton's arms and body. It is even worn underneath the shorts and covers his legs. The cloud ninja is also wearing black gloves. As Bouton takes a step closer a clanking sound is heard.

"Let's give our audience a show" Bouton states with a crazy smile "Don't die too quickly now"

Anger comes over Hideo's face as he quickly takes the Hyuga fighting stance. Genma looks at both fighters then raises his arm

"Begin!!"

At Konoha Hospital…

"What do we have here?" A Konoha doctor asks as Taiki is pulled through the hospital halls on a stretcher with Shikamaru by his side.

"Extreme chakra exhaustion doctor" a nurse replies as she hands the doctor the young genin's papers.

The doctor breezes through them before closing the charts.

"Ok, get him to recovery room 10" the doctor orders before walking down another hall.

All of sudden a soft voice is heard catching Shikamaru's ear. The Jounin looks down to see Taiki with one eye half opened.

"Shi…Shikamaru sensei" Taiki struggles to say causing Shikamaru to lean in closer to his pupil to hear what he is trying to say. "Di…did I make the leaf village proud?"

Shikamaru raises his head to look down at the young Uchiha who has passed out again but an accomplished smile was clear on his face.

'This guy' Shikamaru thinks to himself as he smiles

Shikamaru slows down as the nurses take the stretcher through the swinging doors that read "Hospital Personnel Only" leaving the Jounin standing there by himself.

Back at the arena…

"Begin!!"

Hideo's Byakugan quickly activates as he rushes toward the cloud ninja.

"Juken!!" Hideo yells as he shoves a palm full of chakra into the chest of Bouton.

The move causes Bouton to fly back first until he hits the floor with a clank. The crowd just looks on in awe as the move was so sudden, none of them expected it.

"Wait…what just happened?!" Iwa asks shocked.

Shakou just stands there not saying anything with his arms crossed. Rei looks on as she raises her arm about to cheer for her teammate when she's interrupted by another cheerer.

"Wooo go Hideo, you got this in the bag sweetie" Sora cheers frantically.

Rei looks over to her friend and then down to Hideo. She lowers her arm down and stays silent. Down on the fighting ground Genma walks over to the fallen cloud ninja to check the status of the fighter. Just when he gets to him Bouton quickly sits up with a crazy look in his eyes. Genma takes a step back startled.

"Not bad, not bad at all" Bouton chuckles as he slowly stands to his feet "Your name is Hyuga right?"

Hideo just stares at the cloud ninja with his eyes observing what just happened. He sees the ninja's chakra network but it's very faded.

'Whatever he's wearing must be masking his chakra network' Hideo thinks to himself as he sets his eyes on the spot where he struck him 'And that iron like fabric must also have some chakra blocking characteristics, that last move did no damage to him'

"And that must be the Byakugan" Bouton exclaims shocking Hideo "With those eyes you can see a ninja's chakra network allowing you to attack their energy supply from the inside"

'How does he know so much?' Hideo asks himself as sweat begins to roll down his cheek.

"A nice little advantage you have there, but it's nothing like your friend's Sharingan"

Aggravation is present on Hideo's face as Bouton continues to instigate.

"He must be a far superior ninja and probably gets all the ladies" Bouton says as he looks up into the rafters "Like that one" Bouton points to Sora "Or… that one" he points to Rei.

All of sudden Hideo appears in front of Bouton with anger clear in his eyes.

"You son of a-." Hideo yells as he thrusts another Juken attack toward Bouton.

Bouton's feet spin slightly to avoid the attack. As Hideo's attack goes forward he is thrown off balance. Hideo quickly turns his head to see Bouton's fist heading towards his face.

"Got cha!!" Bouton yells as his fist is a few inches from Hideo's face.

"Hideo NO!!" Sora screams from the rafters as Bouton's fist connects.

Bouton smirks as he thinks he landed a major hit but his confident face quickly turns to pain as he feels a burning sensation on his hand. He looks to see a blue aura separating his fist from Hideo's face. Suddenly the blue aura becomes more intense as it pushes both of them apart. Both ninja's feet slide on the floor backwards until they finally compose themselves. Smoke is seen sprouting from Bouton's right hand as the glove he was wearing tore.

"Nice move, your reflexes are pretty good" Bouton compliments "But not good enough"

Bouton raises his right arm and flicks his middle finger and thumb together making a snap sound causing a small explosion in Hideo's left side. Smoke smolders from Hideo's side as he drops to his knees.

"Hideo!!" Sora and Rei scream at the same time

Hideo's arms are shaking from the pain as he coughs up blood. He puts his right hand to his left side and brings it back so he can see it. He sees his hand all bloody. He then looks up at Bouton.

"How? How did you do that?" Hideo asks with pain clear in his voice.

Bouton laughs out loud as he stares at the young leaf ninja on the floor.

"Oh I just planted a little explosive tag on you before we were separated" Bouton explains "It's actually more like a punch straight to the kidneys than anything else"

Hideo slowly gets to his feet stumbling a little before he composes himself. He takes a deep breath then gets back into his Hyuga fighting stance.

"Wow this cloud ninja's moves are fast, I didn't see him plant anything on him" Iwa says "Did you catch it Shakou?"

"No" Shakou replies looking at the cloud ninja very observantly before turning to the cloud village team in the rafters.

"Oh? You're up" Bouton exclaims sarcastically "What do you plan to do Hyuga? You can barely stand"

"Hideo…" Sora says softly under her breath trying to hide her concern

"This doesn't look good for Hideo" Takeo says catching Sora's attention

"What do you mean Takeo?"

"I mean, a Hyuga's strength is in there ability to see the chakra network and diffuse it so their opponent has no energy to perform any jutsus" Takeo explains "But it looks like this cloud ninja has counteracted that advantage, not to mention the fact that he seems strong anyway"

Takeo turns to Sora who is now more concerned than before thanks to her teammates words.

"But but that doesn't mean Hideo can't win" Takeo quickly responds with a laugh trying to cheer her up but to no avail.

"Well, if you're not going to make a move I guess I will!!" Bouton yells as he digs into his coat and takes out 6 kunai with explosive tags attached to them before throwing them at the leaf shinobi.

Hideo, not being able to move as easily as before, is able to dodge each one without moving from his spot. Each kunai hits the wall behind him and becomes lodged there.

"Shit!!" Hideo says as he notices the tags are lit.

Hideo runs away from the wall before the tags explode. The explosion pushes Hideo forward causing him to fall to the floor. The entire arena shakes including the rafters.

"This guy's a maniac, he's going to destroy the entire arena" Kankurou exclaims as he holds onto the railing to keep his balance.

Hideo gets on one knee before he hears a clanking noise. He lifts his head to see Bouton standing over him with an evil smile.

"This is disappointing, I thought you would give me a better fight than this" Bouton states "Oh well, I'll just have to make the best of it"

Bouton lifts his left leg and is about to stomp on Hideo but the Hyuga grabs the leg causing the cloud ninja's eyes to widen.

"It's not over yet" Hideo responds as he pulls the leg forcing Bouton closer.

Hideo stands and begins to fight. The two combatants throw blows but each strike is blocked by the other. Bouton winds up for a punch but Hideo easily dodges and gets underneath the attack and in perfect position for a counterattack. Hideo cocks his arm back and delivers a Juken attack into Bouton's stomach causing him to slide backwards.

"Ha, still can't hurt me" Bouton sneers.

"Oh I wasn't trying to" Hideo smirks

A confused look is shown on Bouton's face. He then looks down to see a piece of his iron fabric has been cut. The fabric falls to the floor to the cloud ninja's shock.

"What? How did you do that?" All of a sudden Bouton thinks to what he saw and figures out what happened "You manipulated the chakra from your Juken attack so that it was sharper and thinner so that it could pierce my armor instead of striking it"

Hideo holds on to his side as he laughs "Bingo, now I'm going to finish the job"

"The hell you are!!" Bouton yells as he charges Hideo frustrated with how the events turned out.

As Bouton gets within range Hideo changes his stance. The change catches Bouton off guard.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms!!"

'Shit, too late to dodge!!' Bouton thinks to himself as he sees Hideo already ranging to begin the attack

"TWO PALMS!!"

The attack hits the cloud ninja forcing him to step back. Bouton's eyes widen as another piece of his armor falls off Hideo quickly winds up and continues his barrage.

"Four Palms!!......Eight Palms!!....Sixteen Palms!!... Thirty Two Palms!!!..."

Bouton stumbles to regain his balance after the blistering attack. All of a sudden the armor covering his entire upper body shreds and falls to the floor with a clank sound leaving the cloud shinobi defenseless against Hideo's chakra attacks. The leaf ninja extends his middle and index fingers on both hands as blue chakra flows out of them.

"It's over!!" Hideo yells as he thrusts his hands toward the chest of the cloud shinobi "Sixty Fo-."

BOOOOOMMM!!!

"HIDEO!!" Sora screams from the rafters as she witnesses an explosion where the combatants stand.

Konoha Hospital….

"Taiki will be fine, he just exerted a tremendous amount of chakra" The doctor informed Shikamaru as they stood outside of the recovery room where the young Uchiha was staying "All he needs is a good rest and he will replenish all of that lost chakra, you know how Uchiha's are"

"Yea, I definitely do" Shikamaru responds as the doctor takes his leave.

All of a sudden a small tremor shakes the hospital. Everyone looks around at each other when it stops trying to figure out what is going on.

'Shit' Shikamaru thinks as he begins to run through the halls of the hospital 'There's only one place where that would come from'

The arena…

Smoke fills the arena as all the shinobi in attendance shield their eyes with their arms.

"Wha- what happened?" Sora asks as she tries to see through the smoke.

The onlookers stare at the smoke covered field waiting for any sign of life. Suddenly a figure slides backwards out of the cloud. The shinobi look on to see Hideo to be the first one to appear. The young Hyuga regains control of his body as he stops himself from sliding backwards but quickly falls to one knee as blood drips from his left hand.

"Umm can someone explain what just happened?" Iwa asks confused "One second Hideo's on the verge of victory, the next he's on the floor in pain"

"That cloud village shinobi did something" Shakou says softly trying to analyze what happened

"But what?"

Shakou didn't respond but his interest in the fight is now growing more and more.

"Hey ref!!" Sora yells from the rafters grabbing Genma's attention "What the hell was that? That cloud guy obviously cheated, how else could he have avoided that jutsu?"

"There was no sign of anything illegal occurring during the fight, the match will continue" Genma says to the chagrin of Sora.

Hideo lifts his left hand to eye level as he examines it. The skin on his hand has been badly burnt to the point that some of it has peeled off.

"You have some nice moves Hyuga" a voice says causing everyone to look at the cloud of smoke as Bouton slowly appeared from inside. "Avoiding major damage like that"

A small smile forms on Hideo's face as he thinks to how he got away from the explosion with minimal injuries. Just as Hideo was about to connect to finish the combo, the area on Bouton's body being attacked began to glow an ominous yellow. When Hideo hit the area the yellow became more intense. Using his free hand, Hideo pushed chakra out of it propelling him away from Bouton just as the explosion took place.

'Yea, but it wasn't good enough' Hideo thinks to himself as blood trickles from the scorched hand.

"I must applaud you for making this fight more entertaining then I thought it was going to be" Bouton exclaims as he mockingly claps for Hideo.

"Sheesh what a jerk" Rei says as an annoyed look comes over her face.

"Ok I still don't know what happened" Iwa states still confused.

"You could fill a book with what you don't know" Shakou replies coldly.

"Shakou….you think I could write a book? That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me"

Shakou just sighs as he ignores his teammate.

"Come on hun, kick his ass" Sora yells trying to light a fire in Hideo.

"Hun?" Bouton says as he looks up to Sora "So that's your girl Hyuga?"

Sora is taken back by the cloud ninja looking at her.

"Not bad, not bad at all" Bouton continues licking his lips "I wonder how she tastes"

"Son of a-." Hideo yells as he rushes toward his opponent starting the fight over again.

Bouton turns to the enraged leaf ninja as he opens his arms waiting to be hit. Hideo winds his uninjured arm back about to throw a punch.

"Hideo stop!!" Rei yells "You're letting your anger cloud your judgment."

Hearing his teammate snaps the Hyuga member out of his anger as he plants his right foot and leaps to the side distancing himself from the cloud ninja. Rei's call also catches the attention of Sora who looks in her direction surprised by her sudden concern.

'Rei's right, every time I strike him something triggers in him that just explodes' Hideo thinks as he starts to circle the enemy 'It must be some kind of special technique…I just have to keep my distance'

Sora turns away from her fellow leaf kunoichi and back onto the fight.

"Interesting, Hyuga members are skilled close-combat fighters" Takeo explains intrigued "Hideo must have discovered something about this ninja that has caused him to completely change his fighting approach."

"I see that you're scared" Bouton instigates "Fine it's my turn to attack"

Bouton runs at the leaf ninja throwing punch after punch. Hideo dodges each attack carefully avoiding any contact with any part of Bouton's body. Hideo jumps back away from his opponent to reassess the situation.

'What do I do now?' Hideo thinks to himself as his eyes surveyed the cloud ninja closely when he suddenly sees something he didn't see before 'I got it'

"I'm getting bored again" Bouton sneers as he begins to make hand signs. "Chika Misairu Renda-Underground Missile Barrage"

Bouton's arms begin to emit the same yellow color as before when he punctures the earth with them. A crazy smile breaks out on his face as the arena floor shakes.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Sora asks as she struggles to hold herself up

"NOW!!" Bouton yells as yellow beams of energy break through the floor and shoot out over Hideo's head.

Hideo quickly looks up to see the yellow projectiles rain down upon him. He leaps back forward and to each side dodging each attack one by one. Once a yellow missile hit the ground, it created a small explosion leaving behind a crater in its wake.

'Shit I can't keep this up forever' Hideo thinks to himself trying desperately to avoid each attack.

Hideo continues to leap backwards to prevent being hit by the jutsu. Each jump causes more pain for the leaf ninja as the injuries he has sustained earlier in the match are beginning to take its toll.

"Hideo look out!!" Rei yells.

Just as his teammate screamed two hands protruded from the earth underneath Hideo and grabbed his ankles stopping him where he stood. Hideo looks down shocked as the cloud ninja quickly uses the opportunity to get behind him and tie him up in his arms.

"This is the end Hyuga" Boutou laughs as Hideo struggles to set himself loose.

Hideo looks forward to see three more energy missiles coming towards the two of them. The leaf shinobi also begins to feel warmth coming from Bouton. Through his peripherals Hideo sees a glowing yellow light. The rest of the spectators look on as Bouton's arms radiate.

"Looks like this is the end" Iwa says as Shakou just stands there waiting.

Fear takes over Sora's face as she is speechless. Rei stands there clamping her hands together shaking as she thinks back to their mission. Flashes of Hideo lying lifeless in her arms dominate her thoughts.

"Hideo!! I can't lose you!!" Rei inexplicably screams as her eyes glisten with tears.

Hideo closes his eyes as he hears the screams. The missiles are torpedoing closer and closer and the heat of the cloud ninja's arms has become unbearable.

'No….no…I won't lose…not like this' Hideo thinks to himself as sweat appears on his forehead 'NEVER!!'

Hideo's eyes open quickly as a blue aura of chakra outlines his entire body. The aura becomes more and more observable. Bouton's jaw tightens as pain is apparent on his face.

"What's going on?!" the cloud ninja yells as the blue aura begins to loosen his hold on Hideo.

The chakra finally releases Hideo and slowly separates the two combatants. However, Bouton's arms are now caught inside the blue chakra and are now stuck.

"Hakke Bun'yahebun- Eight Divination Signs Realm of Heaven!!" Hideo yells as he extends his arms to the left and right causing the blue chakra to form into a sphere with him in the center.

The spectators look in awe as the sphere grows to twice the size of Hideo. Bouton is now on the outer layer of the sphere.

"You think this will stop me?!" Bouton screams as he slowly lifts one arm.

The cloud ninja hammers the arm down on the charka just as the remaining energy missiles strike the sphere from the other side simultaneously causing an explosion and a wind to whip in the arena. Everyone in the arena shield their eyes from the wind as debris is picked up. As the wind dies down the spectators can only see a black smoke that covers the entire fighting ground.

"Hideo…Hhhideo?" Rei says under her breathe quivering.

A hush comes over everyone as they wait to see the outcome of the massive attacks.

'What jutsus…I've never seen anything like it' Genma thinks to himself as he still covers his mouth and eyes with his arm trying to peer into the cloud.

After a few seconds the black cloud dissipates revealing both fighters hunched over but still standing.

"How are they still standing?" Iwa asks shocked.

Hideo and Bouton just stare each other down, breathing very heavily.

'I'm almost out of gas…' Hideo thinks to himself 'I need to finish this in one attack'

Hideo finds the last bit of energy he has left and charges the cloud ninja.

"What is he doing? If he makes contact with him, he'll just be blown away" Takeo says confused.

"Huh you must be nuts kid" Bouton sneers "But come on show me what you got!!"

Bouton raises his arms up over his head ready to slam them on Hideo. The leaf ninja continues his charge and when he got close the cloud ninja hammers down. Hideo effortlessly slides over avoiding the attack and thrusts his hand toward Bouton in retaliation.

'Huh, you don't learn do ya' Bouton thinks to himself ready for the hit and expecting the repercussions.

"JUKEN!!" Hideo yells as his palm slams into Bouton's chest causing blue chakra to spew from the cloud ninja's back.

Bouton's eyes widen as he feels a sharp pain in his heart. The juken attack pushes Bouton back away from Hideo until the cloud ninja composes himself and they stare at each other. Hideo quickly drops to his knees from exhaustion.

"Oh no!!" Sora says as she thinks Hideo lost.

Bouton, with anger on his face takes a few steps toward Hideo. His knees shake with each step.

"I'm…going…to…kill-" Bouton says before he's interrupted when all of a sudden blood shoots from his mouth. "Im..possible"

"It's not impossible, I see right through your jutsu" Hideo responds with a chuckle "My Byakugan revealed to me a flaw in your technique, every time you convert your chakra into that explosive energy, that area where it occurred takes time to recoup and in that time, you're wide open"

The cloud ninja falls flat on his face a few inches from Hideo. The spectators just stare not believing what they just saw. Genma runs over to Bouton's body and examines it.

"This match is over" The proctor announces "The winner is Hideo Hyuga"

Rei, Sora and Takeo cheer for their fellow ninja.

'Not bad' Shuiro thinks to himself 'You've got quite the gifted group Shikamaru sensei'

"Well, I didn't see that coming" Iwa says as he takes a sigh of relief from all the action.

"Huh, he got lucky" Shakou retorts as he turns away from the fight.

"I did it" Hideo says as he looks up at his friends with a smile.

"Ok, now that he's done get him to the hospital already" Sora yells at Genma.

Genma turns to the end of the arena and waves in the medical ninja. Kishu and the cloud village Jounin just look down at the fallen Bouton.

'Nice way to fail Bouton' Kishu says to his teammate through the electric connection 'You have jeopardized everything with your little showing'

'Sorry Kishu' Boutou replied 'But I have another way to get what we want'

"Oh great the med ninjas" Hideo says relieved holding his side.

"HAHAHAHA!!"

Hideo turns his head to see Bouton slowly get back on his feet.

"You gotta be kidding me" Iwa says.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Hideo yells frustrated.

Bouton takes a step toward Hideo and grabs the exhausted leaf ninja by the neck.

"Hey let go of him!!" Rei screams as she jumps off the rafters and onto the fighting ground.

This act takes Sora by surprise as she looks on to see her friend trying to save her boyfriend.

"Bouton, the match is over" Genma orders "Stand down"

"Uhuhuh" Bouton replies wrapping his arm around Hideo's neck "One more move and I blow this guy sky high"

"Hideo!!" Rei yells

"Stay back Rei, I don't want you to get hurt" Hideo says as Bouton tightens his grip.

Naruto stands up from his seat as he takes a step.

"Cloud village" Naruto yells "If you don't stop your comrade I will disqualify your entire squad from this exam"

"Bouton stop this now" Shippuu demands "End this already"

Bouton suddenly smiles at his team as they return smirks back at him.

"No sensei, I'm taking this into my own hands"

The cloud ninja's entire body suddenly begins to glow again.

"What are you doing?" Hideo asks with fear in his voice

"With my last ounce of chakra I will do what I should have done a long time ago" Bouton replies as his face disappears in the glow.

"Hideo NOOOO!!" Rei screams as she runs at the two.

Everyone's eyes widen as Bouton is about to unleash a destructive amount of energy. Suddenly black tenticles slither between the two ninjas pulling Hideo away from Bouton. The tenticles then grab Rei and pull her and the Hyuga toward the other end of the arena where Shikamaru is kneeling holding his hand sign.

"He's going to blow!!" Kankurou yells "Everyone get down!!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto yells as two clones appear alongside him.

The three Narutos jump surrounding the luminous cloud ninja as the three of them make the same hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin Sankaku Kanmon- Shadow Clone Triangular Barrier!!"

As the three bodies finish the hand signs a triangular light barrier surrounds Bouton. A second later, Bouton combusts in an explosion of light inside the barrier causing the ground to shake and debris to fall from the roof. The spectators all crouch down bracing themselves. Once the jutsu has worn off Naruto releases his jutsu as the clones disappear.

"Is everyone ok?" Naruto asks.

Everyone in the arena pops their heads out and looks on to see nothing but dust where Bouton once stood.

"Shikamaru sensei?" Rei says shocked to see her Jounin leader shielding her and the now passed out Hideo.

"It's ok Rei" Shikamaru replies "I'm here"

"Shikamaru, take that boy to the hospital" Naruto orders as Shikamaru nods in agreement "As for you two"

Naruto looks up at Shippuu and Kishu.

"We need to talk"


	23. Judgment

Chapter 23: Judgment

"Representatives from the village hidden in the clouds come down here NOW!!" Naruto orders as his eyes stare at Shippuu and Kishu angrily.

The cloud Jounin and his Genin nod and walk over to the stairs that lead to the fighting ground. Naruto walks to the center of the arena to address the remaining ninjas.

"We will have a short ten minute break to sort out the events that just took place" Naruto says looking around the arena "No later than that, we will continue the preliminaries"

Naruto turns to Genma and whispers something in his ear. The Hokage then walks toward to Shippuu and Kishu who are waiting for the meeting. As Naruto walks by them they bow to him out of respect just when he exits to a back room behind a black curtain. The cloud villagers enter behind him accompanied with two Anbu black ops.

"Ten minute break?!" Sora yells "What's there to talk about? Hokage should disqualify their asses!!"

The rest of the participants start to talk amongst themselves causing a ruckus.

"HEY!!" Genma yells silencing the crowd "Any of you have a problem with the Hokage's decision can take it up with him. He's right there"

Genma points to the black curtains that lead to the room holding the meeting. The remaining Genin look away from the proctor, trying to avoid the subject. Sora's eyes switch from Genma to the end of the fighting ground where Rei stands in front of Shikamaru who is holding the unconscious Hideo in his arms. The medical ninja are preparing a gurney for the fallen leaf ninja.

"Alright Rei, I need to get Hideo to the hospital" Shikamaru says as he takes a step towards the exit.

"Wait Shikamaru sensei" Rei calls out as she runs after him. "Let me go with you"

Shikamaru stops and turns to his pupil.

"But Rei, the Hokage will return soon and you may be in the next fight" Shikamaru explains "They're only six of you left"

"I know sensei, but…" Rei begins to say before stopping herself.

"The gurney's ready sir" One of the medical ninja say "Let's get him on it and we can head over to the hospital"

Shikamaru smiles as he looks at the young kunoichi. He turns to the medical ninja and lays Hideo on the gurney. He kneels down to eye level with Rei and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Rei, I'll make sure Hideo's alright" Shikamaru whispers "I promise"

Shikamaru's warm words help Rei to let out a small smile as her sensei stands back up. The medical ninja exit the arena rolling the gurney and Shikamaru runs behind them.

"What's wrong Sora?" Takeo asks noticing her attention being totally focused on something else.

"Oh…it's nothing Takeo" Sora replies as her eyes slide to her teammate before walking over to the wall where Shuiro and Yabun stood.

She leans against it as she sighs closing her eyes. When she opens them Takeo is walking towards her.

"Ehh don't worry Sora, I'm sure the Hokage will give a fair and sound judgment to those damn cloud ninjas" Takeo reassures.

"Yea…I hope so" Sora replies "I mean that nut job almost killed Hideo"

"I actually thought it was quite entertaining" Yabun adds coldly.

"What?! Are you insane you sick son of a bitch?" Sora yells getting in Yabun's face.

"Possibly" Yabun answers smiling "But you if you think that's insane then you haven't seen anything yet"

"Stop it all of you!!" Shuiro yells as he separates his two pupils "You guys shouldn't be wasting your energy and focus fighting with each other. Takeo and Sora, you two still need to fight and they're only six genin left, one or both of you are more than likely in the next fight so stay focused"

Takeo and Sora drop their heads in shame and walk up to the rafters.

"Sheesh why does the leaf village have so much drama?" Iwa asks as he watches the leaf shinobi like a soap opera.

"I don't know Iwa" Shakou answers as he shakes his head at the sight of the leaf squads. "I'm more interested in the fate of the cloud team"

"Well, from my experience with the Hokage it's hard to say" Kankurou says catching his genin's attention "When it comes to his village and their inhabitants he will protect them with his life but…he is very sympathetic to people and is not one to easily pass judgment on anyone so I can't tell either way"

Shakou takes in what his sensei says and stares at the curtains waiting for the meeting to be adjourned.

'I actually hope the Hokage _doesn't_ disqualify them 'Shakou thinks to himself 'because then, I'll get a crack at the village that destroyed my home'

Rei walks up the stairs and rejoins the other Genin. Her arms are crossed and her eyes are to the floor.

'Oh great, first both my teammates are sent to the hospital' Rei thinks to herself 'And now sensei has to be with them leaving me all alone just before my fight, can this get any worse?.'

Rei looks up to see Team 16 standing around.

'Well at least I have my best friend'

Rei walks up to the team relieved to see a couple of friendly faces. Takeo is the first to notice her approach and turns his head.

"Hey Rei what's up?" Takeo asks with a welcoming smile.

Sora's eyes widen at the mention of her name. Her head slowly turns; just enough to see Rei and Takeo greet each other.

"Can you believe we might actually have to face each other" Takeo exclaims making conversation as the two of them let out a small chuckle at the possibility.

"I know it's crazy" Rei replies as her eyes focus behind Takeo in hopes to see someone "Huh, where's your teammate?"

"I'm assuming you're talking about Sora" Takeo smiles as he turns "Well she's rig-."

Takeo stops mid sentence when he sees that Sora is nowhere to be found. The two leaf ninja's scan the area to no avail.

A door slams open letting a running Sora into the restrooms. The door slams shut behind her as she runs to the sink and turns on the faucet. She cups the cold water into her hands and splashes her face. She takes a couple of deep breaths when she looks into the mirror above the sink.

'What am I doing?' Sora asks herself 'I shouldn't be running away from Rei, she's my best friend.'

Then the image of Rei calling out to Hideo pops into her head.

"_Hideo stop!! You're letting your anger cloud your judgment."_

And the image of when she jumped onto the grounds running to save him from that cloud ninja.

"_Hey let go of him!!" Rei screams as she jumps off the rafters and onto the fighting ground. "Hideo NOOOO!!" Rei screams as she runs at the two_

"Dammit!!" Sora yells as she punches the wall making a small indent in it. "What was all that about? I have to find out"

She clenches her fists as the lone window begins to rattle and shake from the wind that has picked up outside. Suddenly there's a knock at the door that startles the leaf kunoichi immediately halting the wind.

"Sora…Sora are you in there?" Rei asks, her voice stifled by the door.

"What is it Rei?"

The restroom door creeks open as Rei sticks her head inside.

"I heard some yelling, I wanted to see if you were ok" Rei says entering the rest room closing the door behind her.

"You did? That wasn't me" Sora lies "But I'm fine"

Sora turns her back to her friend and stares into the mirror again. Rei crosses her arms and smirks.

"Sora, you should know by now I can tell when you're lying, we've been friends for almost our whole lives."

"Yea…friends" Sora replies under her breath.

"What was that?" Rei asks not hearing what she said

A shock look is present on Sora's face as she can't believe she said that out loud. Rei just looks at her waiting for an explanation when the door slams open causing the two ninjas to focus their attention to it.

"You guys, the Hokage's back" Takeo informs erratically "He's going to tell us the outcome of the meeting"

"Takeo!!" the two kunoichis yell simultaneously "This is the ladies rest room!!"

Takeo's face turns red from embarrassment as he apologizes and exits.

"The nerve of that guy" Rei says "Oh well, let's head back"

Rei walks to the door as Sora stays motionless. Rei exits, leaving Sora alone again to be with her thoughts. The leaf ninja takes a deep breath and exits the restroom. As soon as Sora enters the rafters where the remaining Genin stand she could hear the Hokage's voice booming throughout the arena.

"Thank you all for your patience" Naruto begins, standing in the center of the fighting grounds "After extensive talks with our guests from the hidden cloud village I have made my decision"

The participants hold their breaths waiting for the verdict.

"I have decided not to punish the village for the act of one deranged ninja"

All at once a roar of disgust surrounds the Hokage.

"However!!" Naruto continues shushing the people "They will be placed on probation until the investigation into the matter is fully resolved. So without further ado we shall continue the preliminaries."

Naruto looks to Genma who in turn walks over to the Hokage replacing his spot on the grounds.

"This is ridiculous, how could he not kick them out?" Iwa says disgusted with the verdict.

"Told ya, the Hokage's unpredictable" Kankurou adds. "But he must have his reasons and I trust them."

Naruto returns to his seat as Shippuu and Kishu rejoin the remaining Genin and Jounin in the rafters.

"What kind of Kage let's a village get away with threatening their own villagers?" the genin wearing a grass village head band says from down the rafters.

"Hey! If you don't like the Hokage's judgment then you could take it up with him" Genma says annoyed "Now if you don't mind, we're going to choose the next pairing"

The grass ninja doesn't respond but steps back. He turns to the side and notices Kishu looking his way.

"And what are you looking at?" The grass ninja asks.

Kishu doesn't say anything but turns away and stares forward at the computer screen.

"I wouldn't have done that buddy"

The grass village ninja looks to who said that. He looks at Kobura who smiles at him.

"You don't want to get anybody mad now" Kobura just licks her lips and turns away.

The grass ninja sneers and spits to the floor becoming aggravated. The giant computer screen shuffles through the names until it stops.

"Shikon Inuzaka vs. Takeo Natsuki" Genma yells.

"Yea, finally Shikon you're up" Kobura says as she turns around looking for her teammate.

Kobura's jaw drops in awe as she sees Shikon yawn and stretch her arms over her head.

"Shikon…wer…were u sleeping?"

"Oh, sorry bout that it's just been awhile since I had a good nap" Shikon answers with a smirk as Shinku yawns before letting out a small bark.

"Alright Takeo, make us proud" Shuiro says as he pats his Genin's shoulder "We'll be rooting for you up here, right guys?"

The question breaks Sora away from whatever she was thinking of and finally says "Definitely" with a smile.

"Sure, just don't get killed" Yabun says apathetically.

"Yea thanks Yabun…I think" Takeo says with a shrug before focusing on Sora "Sora, are you ok?"

"Yea, yea I'm fine" Sora continues to smile "Don't worry bout me, this is about you now, so go get 'em"

Takeo looks at his teammate, not buying any of it.

"Shikon and Takeo!! Let's go" Genma yells impatiently.

Takeo nods to Sora and walks to the stairs leading to the ground floor. Shikon stands to her feet and is about to do the same when her Jounin leader stops her.

"Don't fool around, get right down to business" Hanabi orders with a stern look "You're fighting a fellow leaf ninja and this class seems to be very talented."

"Aww don't be like that Hanabi sensei, if Shikon fought all out from the start then it will end too fast" Kobura says with a smile.

"It's whatever, but I can't make any promises sensei" Shikon replies as she and Shinku start down the stairs "I'm just going to have some fun"

The two leaf ninjas walk up till they are staring at each other. Genma looks both ways and raises his arm.

"Begin"

Takeo, not wasting time, creates a hand sign.

"Ahh so you get right down to business" Shikon says with a smirk. "I personally like to have fun with my food"

"Is that so?" Takeo says grinning "Then play with this!!"

Takeo opens his hands as wood pillars breach the skin of his palms and shoot out at Shikon. The leaf kunoichi and Shinku leap to the side dodging the attack just as the wood shatters the ground.

"Interesting technique, it's not everyday you see the wood element" Shikon says as Shinku runs behind her with a bark. "Now it's our turn"

Shikon stops in place as Shinku jumps on her back.

"Juujin Bunshin - Beast-Man Clone!!"

All of a sudden a cloud of smoke covers Shinku.

'I can't wait for their technique to go through' Takeo thinks to himself as he extends his arms in their direction once again.

Two more wood pillars joust towards Shikon and Shinku. At the moment where the pillars are about to connect, a shadow jumps out of the cloud as Shikon avoids being hit. Takeo looks to the shadow as he stares at a perfect clone of Shikon.

"Impressive" Takeo

"If you liked that then you're going to love this" Shikon yells from behind Takeo after she snuck up behind him while his attention was on Shinku.

"What the-?!"

Shikon punches Takeo in the face causing him to fly till he hits the ground.

"Heh, I'm having a load of fun" Shikon says as Shinku comes up next to her. "Let's show this guy a good time"

Shikon slowly gets on all fours as the transformed Shinku jumps on her back with a bark.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu - Four-Legged Technique"

Blue chakra begins to leak from their bodies as their nails grow longer. Their canines become sharper and longer as their bodies contort to match a beast. Takeo wipes the blood from his mouth as he slowly stands back up.

"Come on Takeo you can do it" Sora cheers.

"Aww how cute, you have your own cheering section" Shikon says with a more growly voice.

"Yea, too bad I can't say the same for you" Takeo retorts.

Shikon grins unfazed by the remark, instead Shikon and Shinku leap towards Takeo. They run on all fours and race at the leaf ninja. Takeo sets his feet and gets ready to fight when Shikon fazes from sight.

'What?!' Takeo thinks to himself as his eyes scan the area quickly. 'Behind me!'

Takeo steps to the side avoiding Shikon's attack. She just whizzes by missing her target. Takeo looks forward to see Shinku preparing to attack. Once again the leaf ninja dodges avoiding damage.

'Shit, they've gotten faster I can barely see their movements' Takeo thinks as he continues to narrowly duck and weave.

Takeo takes a step back when his foot sinks into a small hole left by the cloud ninja before him. He stumbles as he tries to regain his footing but he wasn't fast enough as Shinku cocks her arm back to strike him.

'There's no time to dodge'

Takeo quickly makes a hand seal and strikes the ground.

"Moku Shouheki no Jutsu - Wood Barrier Technique!!"

Beams of wood sprout through the ground and create a half spherical barrier that separates the two combatants just as Shinku throws her arm at the barrier. Shinku's hand breaks through the wood but doesn't go any further as Takeo's eyes widen to see the clawed hand trying to reach him. Blood drips to the floor as the splinters of the wood have scratched the hand. Takeo sighs in relief as running feet are heard. Shikon quickly uses Shinku's body as a boost to jump over the barrier.

"Takeo above you!!" Sora yells.

"Too late!!" Shikon says as she moves her arms to one side "Tsuuga - Piercing Fang!!"

Takeo looks up to see Shikon spin her body faster and faster till all he sees is a drill descending upon him. The drill strikes Takeo picking up dust and debris. The dust makes a cloud that no one can see.

"Takeo!!" Sora yells as she gets ready to go down there but is stopped by Shuiro who places his hand on her shoulder.

Sora understands and turns to the fighting ground where the dust begins to dissipate. The spectators all see Shikon standing in the middle of the small crater that she created and on top of a lifeless Takeo with a hole burrowed into him.

"Huh I guess that's that" Shikon says as she steps out of the crater.

"Oh well, one less leaf ninja" Iwa says.

"I don't think so" Shakou replies causing Iwa to look closer.

The body of Takeo starts to turn brown. Shikon looks back to see a wooden man where Takeo was lying.

"A clone?!"

Suddenly a whimper is heard from behind Shikon causing her to focus her attention to it. Her eyes widen as the wood barrier begins to move like it has a life of its own. Shinku struggles to get her hand free from inside the wood. The wood slithers like a snake as they converge on Shinku and ultimately wrap around her.

"Shinku!!" Shikon yells as she runs to her pet when another wooden beam sprouts from the ground in between the two causing her to stop her running.

Takeo steps out of the beam in front of Shikon.

"Don't worry bout her" Takeo says with a grin "now it's one on one, like it should be"

Shikon becomes annoyed as her jaws clench tight.

"Fine, you want to be all business then I won't hold back" Shikon says as her temper is rising "You're going to regret fucking with my partner"

Shikon sets her feet and growls as she gathers chakra. The chakra becomes so intense that the spectators can see it.

"What chakra!" Rei says in awe.

"Oh well it was a good fight while it lasted" Kobura says disappointed "But it's over"

Down on the fighting floor, the ground underneath Shikon begins to sink as her hair becomes longer. Her appearance is becoming more animal-like as she gathers her chakra.

'Damn, she's gathering all this chakra for one final attack' Takeo thinks to himself before he coughs.

Takeo looks down at his hand to see he has coughed up blood.

'Dammit, I've been overusing my Mokutan ability'

He suddenly feels a sharp pain in his chest as he grabs it. 'My body can't take this much longer, so I have to end this now'

Takeo looks up into the rafters at his team and smiles. Noticing this, Sora looks confused as she turns to her Jounin leader.

"Shuiro sensei, why is Takeo smiling?" Sora asks becoming a little worried.

"It looks like he's going to try and finish this with a final attack of his own" Shuiro answers lowering his head.

"What?! No he can't" Sora yells "Sensei you know his condition, you have to stop him"

"I can't…I promised him I wouldn't"

Shuiro thinks back to what Takeo told him before the preliminaries began while explaining to Sora.

"_Sensei, could I ask you for a favor" Takeo asks a little afraid._

"_What is it Takeo?"_

"_I want to show everyone that I'm no pushover…my entire life I've been looked down on because of my past and everyone underestimates me because of my health" Takeo says with a new vigor "So please don't stop my match no matter what…and don't let Sora either"_

_Shuiro stays silent for a few seconds before nodding "You have my word Takeo"_

After hearing what happened Sora looks at her teammate fighting still worried but now with a tear strolling down her cheek. Takeo turns to his opponent and makes hand signs. Once the last sign was made a small tree emerges from the floor behind Takeo and wraps its branches around his arm. The branches continue to envelope Takeo's entire right arm until it forms a giant wooden axe.

"Mokutan Buki Taihou-Wooden Weapon Artillery!!" Takeo yells as he charges the leaf kunoichi.

"You think that little stick is going to stop me?!" Shikon roars "Tsuuga-Piercing Fang"

Shikon charges at Takeo before spinning faster than before kicking up dust and making a breeze in the arena. The combatants grow closer and closer until they finally collide releasing a massive amount of chakra. The spectators cover their eyes from the dust and the light emitted. Once it dies down they all look to see the outcome.

"Did he win?" Sora asks looking around frantically.

When the dust settles Genma runs to the center and sees both Shikon and Takeo passed out on the floor. He quickly exams them and raises both arms to the air.

"There is no outcome to this match." Genma begins "It is a tie meaning both ninjas are eliminated from the chunin exam"

There's a hush over the arena as Sora finally jumps from the rafters to see what happened to her teammate. Medical ninja run over to both fighters.

"Oh well, I guess I'm the only one left in our group" Kobura says shrugging.

"Yabun aren't you going to check on your comrade?" Shuiro asks.

"What's the point? When he's done, he's done" Yabun replies coldly.

"Takeo, Takeo can you hear me?" Sora asks as she kneels beside him.

She puts her ear to his chest to hear anything but closes her eyes when she doesn't. Her face turns red at this discovery as her eyes glisten.

"Hey…why are you crying?" a faint voice asks.

Recognizing the voice Sora looks at a wide eyed Takeo with his a smile on his face.

"You bastard don't scare me like that again" Sora screams but smiles through a sob.

"I'm sorry, but I had to…for myself"

"I understand"

The medical ninja take Shikon away on a gurney with the released Shinku back as a dog lying on top of her master. Another group of med ninja races towards Takeo and carefully lift him on a second gurney.

"Wait" Takeo says just before they took him away. "Sora…I don't know what's totally going on between you and Rei…but you need to work it out"

This takes Sora by surprise as she lowers her head.

"Get whatever answers you're looking for and make up…nothing's worth losing a friend over"

Sora nods her head and the ninja take Takeo to the hospital. As they cart him away Kishu stares intently at the young leaf ninja from the rafters.

"Alright everyone it's time for the next match" Genma yells "Let's choose two of the last four combatants"

As the computer scrolls through the remaining names Sora walks up the stairs and onto the rafters to join the rest of the Genin. Noticing her, Rei turns to her friend.

"Sora…I" Rei begins to say.

"Rei…not now" Sora replies as she continues to walk passed her.

Kishu stares at the computer when he blinks one eye causing the computer to slow down till two names are revealed.

"Nohara Kireme vs. Kishu of the cloud village!!" Genma announces.

Kishu smirks as he walks down the stairs with his arms crossed the entire time. Nohara gulps as nervousness takes over him. He composes himself as he makes his way down to the ground. The two fighters stand across from each other waiting for Genma to raise his arm to begin. Kishu suddenly turns to the Hokage and bows.

"I will like to thank the Hokage for showing compassion towards my team and I will not disappoint" Kishu says as he raises his head.

"What a kiss ass" Rei says under her breathe.

"Does that guy have any chance to win?" Iwa asks.

"I highly doubt it" Shakou answers keeping a sharp eye on the cloud ninja.

'Now let's see what you can do' Shakou thinks to himself.

"Begin!!" Genma yells

Kishu's arm slowly moves up causing Nohara to jump back and prepare for anything. The cloud ninja's arm rises to eye level before he scratches his head.

"Calm down grass ninja, you're so wound up" Kishu says.

The grass ninja reaches behind him and grabs the sword sheathe that is on his back.

"Since the Hokage is not going to eliminate you scum from the Chunin exams" Nohara says as he pulls out a long sword "I guess I will!!"

The grass ninja charges Kishu with his sword drawn. Nohara moves from side to side trying to catch the cloud ninja off guard. Kishu follows the movements with his eyes until Nohara disappears before him.

'What?! Where did he go?' Kishu asks himself when he senses something coming from his side.

"Eat this!" Nohara yells as he swings down on Kishu with both hands on his sword.

Kishu raises his arm to shield himself from the attack just before Nohara connects. The sword lodges itself into Kishu's arm. Blood spurts from the area as the spectators are shocked to see this.

"Wow he actually got a hit in" Kobura says impressed.

"He can really do this" Sora says as she leans over the railings to get a closer look.

"I'm not so sure about that" Yabun says

"What do you mean?" Sora asks as she and Shuiro look at him

Yabun doesn't say anything for a few seconds but just smiles licking his sharp teeth "They just better get the med ninjas ready"

Back to the fight, Nohara's sword is still wedged in Kishu who stares into the grass ninja's eyes angrily.

'Heh, take that fucker' Nohara thinks to himself 'I can actually pull this off'

'Pull what off?' Kishu replies to the shock of Nohara.

'Who…who said that?'

Nohara's eyes widen with fear as a maniacal laugh rings in his head.

'Your problem grass ninja is that you judge before you have all the facts' Kishu begins talking to Nohara through his electric connection 'You stereotype me by what village I come from or by the company I keep'

Nohara releases one hand from his sword and throws a punch at Kishu. Kishu smoothly using his other hand grabs the fist and clamps down on it.

'And unlike you grass ninja I gather the facts before I come to any conclusions'

'And what facts might those be?' Nohara thinks struggling to get his hand free.

Kishu doesn't think nor say anything. He just closes his eyes, and breathes calmly.

'The fact that I'm going to kill you!!'

Kishu opens his eyes as murderous intent is clear in them. Nohara's eyes widen as his heart begins to beat twice as fast. The adrenaline pumps throughout his body as he fearfully tries to free himself. Just when he was going to let go of his sword to use that hand to free himself he stiffens.

'I…can't…move' Nohara thinks as his entire body has become paralyzed by Kishu's lightning technique.

'NOW GRASS NINJA FEEL MY JUDGMENT!!'

Kishu unleashes a surge of electrical chakra through Nohara's body. The current travels through the body until it reaches the heart. Kishu relentlessly emits more and more electricity targeting the heart. Nohara's heart beats faster and faster until it finally explodes in his chest. Blood is spewed from the grass ninja's mouth as Kishu lets him go causing Nohara to fall lifeless to the floor. Kishu walks away, dislodging the sword from his arm. The onlookers stare confused not knowing what just happened as it only took a few seconds. Genma runs over to the grass ninja and examines the body before calling the medical ninja over.

"This match is over; the winner is Kishu of the cloud village." Genma announces.

"Told ya" Yabun says non-saliently.

Shakou continues to stare down onto the battle grounds in disbelief. Kishu drops the sword with a clang and starts to the stairs.

'How? He took that guy out in less than 2 minutes' Shakou thinks to himself as his grip on the railings tighten.

Genma looks to the Hokage who nods his head to continue.

"Alright everyone we've finally come to the last match of the preliminary round" Genma announces "Will Rei Miyuki and Sora Suzaku please come to the center of the arena"


	24. Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 24: Unanswered Questions**

"Will Rei Miyuki and Sora Suzaku please come to the center of the arena" Genma yells into the rafters.

Rei's eyes open as she turns to her friend who stares down at Genma.

"Sora…" Rei softly says.

Sora just turns her back to her and starts to walk towards the staircase.

"Let's go Rei, we shouldn't keep them waiting" Sora responds without looking back.

Disappointment comes over Rei's face as she turns and heads to the other end of the rafters to the second staircase.

"Man I'm tired, can we leave and get something to eat?" Iwa asks in between yawns. "This fight does not interest me in the least"

"Well it should Iwa" Kankurou says "You should take this time to observe these two fighters cause you may have to face one of them in the finals"

"Yea, and you could use all the help you can get" Shakou adds, his eyes focused on the battle ground.

"Aww man, I'm really hungry but I guess you guys are right" Iwa says crossing his arms with a pout.

"Don't forget to take in everything you see in this match Kobura" Hanabi reminds her pupil.

"Oh I definitely will, hopefully this fight is as entertaining as Shikon's fight" Kobura responds with a smile.

Rei glances where the others stand.

'Well at least I got paired up with my best friend instead of someone really crazy' she thinks to herself as she stares at each genin while recalling the past matches she witnessed.

'Like that sand village bastard Shakou'

_Shakou raises his fan, "Well I am bored now, goodbye." "Dai Kamaitachi- Great Cutting Whirlwind" _

'Or those two psychos, Kobura and Yabun'

"_Doku __Chippu __no Jutsu__ – Poison Tip Technique!!" The battlefield begins to shake as every petal is impaled by sharp needles. A painful scream is heard as every petal begins to turn from pink to purple._

"_Ude Doriru- Arm Drill!!" Yabun's arm completely impales the grass ninja.__ Yabun's arm protrudes from the back of Kanpa, dripping with blood._

'And I'm especially lucky not to be facing that cloud ninja'

Rei notices something on the floor when she walks by it. Its blood stains from the Grass ninja that Kishu defeated in the fight before her. She stops in the middle of the fighting ground where she sees Sora standing in front of her. Rei's pupils wander to the corner of her eye where she stares at an empty space in the rafters.

'I wish Shikamaru sensei was here, at least someone can be in my corner'

"Are both of you ready?" Genma asks breaking Rei out of her trance.

Both kunoichi nod their heads.

"Hey Sora, let's go all out ok?" Rei says with a grin.

"BEGIN!!" Genma yells raising his arm.

Without hesitation Sora charges her friend and leaps drawing her leg back for an attack.

'Oh shi—.' Rei thinks as she raises her arm in an L shape to block.

Sora kicks Rei's blocking arm causing wind to pick up at the point of contact. Rei's feet slide back a little before she composes herself to a halt. Sora lands on her feet as she looks up at her comrade.

"What the hell was that Sora?" Rei angrily yells as she was caught off guard.

"You said to go all out" Sora answers in a smart ass way. "And I intend to do so"

Chakra builds up on the soles of her feet as she jumps in the air. The added chakra causes Sora to leap higher than a normal shinobi is able to do. Rei and the rest of the spectators look up in the air as the kunoichi soars above her opponent. Sora outstretches her arms and begins to flip constantly above Rei as she descends. The flip's gradually increase in speed until she extends her leg and attempts a heel drop. Noticing this Rei quickly jumps backwards just as Sora's heel makes contact with the floor she was just standing on. Sora's heel breaks the ground where it hits as wind picks up throwing Rei on her back side. The fallen kunoichi winces as she looks up at Sora standing over her.

"Why Rei?" Sora says.

Rei doesn't respond, she just looks at her friend confused.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave?" Sora yells angrily "You just up and left without saying anything"

"Sora…" Rei says softly as she hears the anguish in her friend's voice.

Rei turns her head away from her opponent as she sits there on the ground. Becoming agitated with Rei's silence, Sora charges. She jumps in the air as she prepares to stomp down on Rei with her right leg.

"If you don't want to respond, then I'll beat the answer out of you!!" Sora screams as she continues to fall closer to Rei.

Suddenly, Rei raises her arms to make hand signs. Once the sequence is completed she slams her open palms to the ground on each side of her body. Emerging from her palms the floor underneath becomes crystallized in ice as well as creating an ice trail behind her. Still sitting down she uses her hands to push against the ground causing her body to slide backwards on the ice just as Sora's foot crashes down on the frozen water smashing it back into gravel. Rei, using her hands, slaps the ice floor causing her to jump back on her feet.

"Huh, so she has some fight in her after all" Shakou observes with keen eyes.

Sora remains knelt down in the shattered ice and gravel as she catches her breath. Her head is down as her red hair conceals her eyes.

"You want to know what happened…." Rei says causing Sora to raise her head "I'll tell you"

Rei takes a deep breath as she thinks back.

"About a year ago, you and I were inseparable. We did everything together, went to the park, honed our ninja skills you name it we did it together." Rei continues. "But there was this one day…we both went to the park and we were having fun but the strange thing was that a perfectly clear sunny day suddenly became overcast."

"I remember that day" Sora interrupts as she stands up "That was when your parents showed up out of nowhere"

Rei nods her head as the two kunoichi think back to that day.

_Two young girls are walking down a trail surrounded by trees._

"_What a nice day it turned out to be right Sora?" Rei asks with a smile._

"_It sure is, especially after all that training we did" Sora answers as she stretches her arms _

"_Your chakra control has improved a lot Sora" _

"_And you're getting pretty good with your hand signs. I wonder what Hideo thinks of it?" Sora teases with a nudge._

"_Oh stop it, you know how he is"_

"_How are you two doing anyway? You have been going out for a few months now."_

"_Everything's fine"_

"_Just fine?" Sora asks raising an eyebrow_

_Rei smiles then turns to her friend stopping her in her tracks._

"_Who am I kidding, I have never been happier in my whole life" Rei says jumping up and down._

"_Ok ok calm down Juliet" Sora says as she pulls away from Rei "So you've found your Romeo. I'm happy for both of you"_

_They both continue their walk when Sora notices two figures in the distance. She puts her right hand over the top of her eyes acting like a visor to get a better look._

"_Hey Rei, isn't that your parents over there?" Sora asks pointing in their direction._

"_My parents?" Rei says confused._

_As Rei looks in that direction a swarm of clouds begin to creep over the once clear sky. _

"_It is my parents"_

_The two girls look at each other and run over to them._

"_Mom…Dad what are you doing here?" Rei asks._

"_Rei, we need to go" Rei's father informs._

"_Umm ok but why?"_

"_We'll explain on the way honey, let's go" Rei's mother answers as she takes her hand and pulls her over to them and away from Sora._

"_Ok?" Rei says as she turns back to her friend "I'll stop by your house later"_

"_Ok, I'll see you later" Sora says._

"_Bye"_

_Rei and her parents disappear leaving a young Sora alone. _

"I waited for you all night" Sora says as she clenches her fists "But you never showed up. And first thing the next morning I ran over to your house"

_Sora runs over up the road to a house. She goes around to the side of the house and looks up to the window. _

"_Rei!! Rei are you up there?" Sora yells out._

_She doesn't get an answer. She runs back to the front of the house and knocks on the door._

"_Hello! Mr. and Mrs. Miyuki are you home?" _

_Still not getting an answer, Sora puts her hand on the knob and turns. To her surprise the door is unlocked. She cracks it open and peers inside. The rising sun shines through the window illuminating the inside of the house revealing no one inside and barely anything there; just the stove, fridge and furniture that came with the residence. _

"_What's going on?" Sora asks concerned._

_Sora runs up the staircase to Rei's room and sees nothing but the bed and desk. _

"You and your family were gone, just like that" Sora says softly. "No one in the village knew where you went. I didn't know what to think, I thought the worst and for a year I had to live not knowing what happened to my best friend."

"I know Sora…and I'm truly sorry" Rei says wholeheartedly "But if you knew the reason then you would understand why"

"Then tell me"

"Well I…my family… is not from the leaf village" Rei divulges as she digs into the tool bag on her side pulling out a blue headband "We are from the village hidden in the mist"

"What?!" Sora says shocked.

"Did she just say the mist village?" Iwa asks.

"That's what I heard" Kankurou answers surprised.

"Wait…that doesn't make any sense" Sora says trying to piece this information together "I've known you as long as I can remember, and you were always a member of the leaf village"

Rei doesn't respond but instead stares down at the blue headband lost in her thoughts.

"Rei!! Explain!!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sora" Rei responds as she puts the headband back in her tool bag "I've already said too much"

"You…you selfish bitch" Sora screams as she charges her friend.

Rei quickly makes a sequence of hand signs causing ice to rise from the ground just as Sora readies a punch. The ice forms a wall in between the two kunoichi. Sora's fist strikes the ice but only cracks it a little. Sora grimaces as the fist against the ice shakes. Blood begins to trickle from her knuckle down the ice. Rei takes out a kunai and runs to the side of the ice wall. She sticks the kunai into the ice as she leaps. Using the kunai to steady herself she swings around the ice and stretches her legs out connecting with Sora's face. The hit causes Sora to fly backwards before hitting the floor rolling.

"Sora you need to calm down" Rei says as she dislodges her kunai from the ice.

"Calm down?" Sora says as she slowly gets back on her feet "My best friend has a secret life that she doesn't want to tell me about. How can I calm down?"

"Well it's called a 'secret' for a reason"

"Ok, you want to play it like that its fine with me" Sora says as she starts a sequence of hand signs "But there's another matter we need to discuss"

"I thought we were supposed to be fighting not having tea time"

Sora executes her last hand sign as her chakra begins to build. Sounds begin to be heard from the roof of the arena. The spectators look up confused trying to figure out what's going on.

"Is it raining?" Shuiro asks.

"No it's not" Yabun answers drawing his Jounin's eyes to him "The wind outside has picked up so much that rocks and branches are falling on top of the roof"

"If that's the case then this must be Sora's doing"

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away from this one" Sora yells as the wind outside become more restless shaking the doors that cover the entrance.

The doors swing open as a strong wind comes pouring into the arena. Rei and the spectators cover their faces as the wind whips around.

'Where did Sora get this power?' Shuiro thinks to himself as he peers through the wind onto the battle ground.

"This is crazy!!" Iwa yells "Shakou, this is stronger than your wind attacks"

Shakou doesn't respond to his teammate but shock is clear on his face. 'This is ridiculous, who is this girl?'

Sora stretches her hand to her opponent channeling the wind to concentrate behind Rei. Sora then bends her arm in a right angle causing the wind to stream at Rei. Rei turns around and puts her arms in front of her body to block the wind. The kunai she was holding gets blown away by the immense wind as it begins to slowly push her backwards toward Sora.

'Shit the wind is too strong' Rei thinks as she notices her feet sliding.

Rei closes her eyes and lowers one arm pointing a finger to the ground. An ice wall forms in front of Rei blocking the wind. Rei lowers her other arm and turns around.

"What the-?!" Rei yells as she sees Sora coming toward her spinning like a top.

Sora has only one leg to the floor as her other one is stretched out as she spins. The wind that was pushing Rei has now gone around the ice wall and is fueling Sora's jutsu causing her to spin faster and faster.

"Taifuu Supin- Typhoon Spin!!"

'Not enough time to dodge' Rei thinks pointing her hands to the floor between the two combatants.

"Aisu Kabe- Ice Wall!!"

Another wall of ice forms just as Sora was about to hit Rei. Sora's attack seems to be stalled by the ice but she continues to spin and kick it. Rei stands there firm holding her hands up to keep the wall in one piece. However, Sora's kicks are too strong and fast. Little by little the wall chips away. Ice spurts from the wall in chunks as Sora drills closer to Rei.

'I…have…to…hold it' Rei thinks as she concentrates trying to replace the fallen ice.

"It's too late, that wall's coming down" Kobura says looking on.

Cracks appear on the ice and spread onto the entire construct when it finally shatters into pieces. The force pushes Rei back into the other ice wall that she created causing her to spit out a little blood from her mouth.

"Here it comes" Yabun says as Sora's path is now honed on Rei.

Sora's kicks connect with Rei's face as she spins fiercely. Each kick pushes Rei back into the ice. The onslaught continues as the wall, like the other, begins to crack. Blood and ice fly from the point of impact as Sora lands the final kick causing Rei to fly back through the ice. Rei hits the floor and lies there. Sora slows down, lowering her leg until she comes to a complete stop.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Sora asks in between breaths.

Rei is seen just breathing very heavily as she continues to lie on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Small tears of blood roll down the scratches on her cheek.

"What do you want?" Rei asks softly.

"Don't play dumb Rei" Sora replies slowly walking up to her. "I'm talking about Hideo"

Rei stays silent as she closes her eyes.

"You have feelings for him still don't you?! Don't think I haven't noticed, ever since your team went on that mission to the sand village he hasn't been the same. And that little stunt you pulled during Hideo's match, going down there to save him. What was that about?"

Rei continues her silence.

"Huh? Huh?" Sora becomes annoyed "Answer me!"

Sora gets ready to kick Rei in the side. All of a sudden Rei grabs her foot. Ice begins to encase her leg.

"What are you doing?!" Sora says frightened "Get…OFF!!"

Sora gathers wind chakra in her hand, and using it, slides Rei across the floor breaking the grip on her leg. Sora almost loses her balance as her right leg has become heavy. As she slides, Rei lifts her body up with her arms and back flips to get back on her feet.

"You want to know why I tried to save Hideo" Rei replies as she makes hand signs. "The better question is why didn't you?"

Sora clenches her fist as she closes her eyes not knowing how to answer.

"Tsubame Fubuki - Snow Storm Swallows"

The chunks of ice scattered across the floor began to levitate and reform in the shape of small birds. Rei flicks her fingers in Sora's direction causing the birds to jet towards her.

'Sora…' Shuiro thinks as he prepares for the worst.

Sora quickly opens her eyes and starts a sequence of hand signs.

'I need to make this quick' Sora thinks to herself.

As the last sign is made, wind once again swirls around Sora's legs and wraps around her body like a snake gathering in her hands.

"Uindo Shi-rudo- Wind Shield"

Sora opens her palms as the wind forms two big circles from her hands in front of her. The ice birds come in contact with the swirling wind and shatter into little shards. The shards proceed through the shield and begin to cut Sora's face, hands and arms. As the last bird dissipates, Sora lets up on her jutsu as she drops her arms.

'I was just a second too late in blocking all of her jutsu' Sora thinks as she stares down at the blood dripping from her arms.

Sora averts her eyes to Rei who stands there panting. Sora then kneels down on her left leg and places both hands on her frozen leg. She closes her eyes and concentrates. Infusing her wind chakra into the ice, it cracks and breaks freeing Sora's leg.

'I'm just about out of chakra' both kunoichi think simultaneously

Sora digs into her tool bag and takes out a kunai. Rei does the same but as she opens her bag she sees the mist headband. Her eyes become fixated on it as screams of pain and fear ring in her head. She grabs the kunai and closes the bag, immediately ceasing the screams.

"This ends here" Sora says as they both stare each other down.

A hush comes over the arena, the spectators waiting for the next move. The kunoichi tighten their grip on the kunai and rush each other yelling as they do so. They run closer and closer to each other. As they do, all they can hear is the voices of when they were younger.

"_You're my best friend Sora"_

"_Best friends forever" _

"HAAAH!!" they both yell as they swing their kunai into each other's gut.

The spectators stare as they see both kunoichi standing there motionless. Their heads are side by side facing in opposite directions. The hands that held the kunai are hidden from sight.

"Your right Rei" Sora begins to say softly in Rei's ear breaking the silence "I was asking myself the same question. Why didn't I try to save him?"

"Sora…" Rei replies shocked as she sees a tear forming in Sora's eyes.

"I guess…I guess I was afraid. The situation looked grim, and I felt there was nothing I could do to save him. But then you jumped onto the battle ground and went to him with no regard for your own life. Right then, I was confused I didn't know how to take it."

"Sora…you don't have to-."

"No Rei!!" Sora interrupts "I need to say this."

From the opposite side of the grounds Genma stares at the two combatants and examines what's going on. He sees the kunai are a few inches from the kunoichi's stomachs.

'So they both stopped their attacks at the last second' Genma thinks to himself with a smirk. 'Even after all that has happened, they are still friends'

"All my insecurity, all my doubt made me frustrated and angry. And I took it out on you. I'm sorry Rei" Sora says in between sobs "But now I realize that your love for Hideo overcame your fear. Something I couldn't do because I don't have that same love"

"Don't say that Sora, I've seen you two together" Rei replies "You do have a lot of love for him."

"But not with your intensity" Sora says with a smile. "I just hope we can still be friends"

The kunai Sora was holding falls from her weak grip and onto the floor. Rei looks down at it before Sora collapses onto Rei's shoulder. Rei drops her kunai before catching her and laying her down on the floor.

"Sora…SORA?!" Rei screams "Get the medics out her now"

Genma quickly comes over to Sora and puts his ear to her chest.

"Don't worry her heart is still beating, she just collapsed from exhaustion" Genma informs soothing Rei's worries a little.

Tears roll down Rei's cheek as the medical ninja rush over preparing a gurney. Rei leans over and hugs her friend.

"You'll never lose me as a friend" Rei says whispering in Sora's ear

"Excuse me miss but we need to take her now" one medical ninja says.

Rei turns to the men and nods her head. They take Sora from Rei's arms and place her on the gurney where they rush her to the hospital. Rei stands to her feet and watches her friend being carted off.

"The winner of the final match is Rei Miyuki!!" Genma announces to the remaining ninja.

"Wow, that was intense" Iwa says exhaling "What did you think Shakou?"

"I guess not everyone from the leaf village are losers" Shakou answers as he crosses his arms.

Rei softly crosses her arms digging her hands in between her arm and side.

'Let me head over to the hospital to see how everyone's doing' Rei thinks to herself as she turns towards the exit.

"You can't leave just yet" a voice says causing Rei to stare at a figure walking over to her.

"Shikamaru sensei!!"

Shikamaru stops in front of his pupil with a smile.

"Great job out there, I saw the whole thing" Shikamaru says.

"Yea…a great job" Rei replies without enthusiasm as she turns her eyes to the floor "I could have really hurt Sora"

"But you didn't. Family and friends are most important in a shinobi's life and you didn't let your emotions get the best of you even in a situation when you were put up against your best friend. I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you sensei"

"Attention all shinobi" Naruto yells out grabbing the attention of the entire arena "Will all of you please join me on the battle ground. We are not done here yet"

**NEXT CHAPTER: SEASON FINALE**


	25. Inner Turmoil

**Chapter 25: Inner Turmoil**

"Attention all shinobi" Naruto yells out grabbing the attention of the entire arena "Will all of you please join me on the battle ground. We are not done here yet."

The remaining ninja step down from the rafters and line up according to squad on the arena floor. Naruto along with Genma and the other proctors of the Chunin exam stand on the podium in front of everyone.

"Now let me congratulate those who have made it this far in the exam" Naruto begins looking at the genin "Your skills are impeccable, and I cannot wait to see you all in action in the finals"

"The finals?!" the genin shout confused.

"Then what was all this fighting for?" Shakou asks annoyed "A lot of people got hurt"

"Yes I understand but you must remember this is the life of a shinobi." Naruto explains "Everyday your life can be at risk, so you need to be ready for anything while honing your skills to stay alive and protect those you care for."

Shakou cools down as the others take in what the Hokage's saying.

"These were just the preliminaries, to cut down the number of genin that passed the second test. We now have a good number of shinobi to participate in the final round."

"And what is this final round?" Kobura asks.

"Well, it will be a tournament. One on one fights where the winner goes on to the next bracket till we have one winner."

"You mean we have to fight now?" Iwa asks shocked "Come on, half the people who moved on are in the hospital"

Naruto grins at the question.

"No you will not fight now. You will be given one month to train and prepare for the finals."

"And the winner of this tournament, do they become Chunin?" Rei asks.

"Hmm, this is where it may become confusing to you" Naruto says as he takes his time "Winning the tournament does not necessarily make you a Chunin. The proctors and I will examine the way you fight to see if you have what it takes to become a Chunin, similar to what we did here today. If we deem you to be worthy then you will move on in rank, regardless of how you fare in the finals."

"What?!" the genin say as they start to become rowdy

"Silence!!" Genma yells quieting the group "If I may sir"

Naruto nods his head to proceed.

"To put it in simpler terms, there's a possibility that all of you become Chunin or none of you do." Genma explains "It all depends on you and how you apply your ninja training from the academy and the missions that you participated in as you fight"

The group of Genin still looked confused but not as much as before.

"Thank you Genma. Also, during this tournament representatives from all the ninja villages will come to see you fight." Naruto continues "So come prepared"

"Will you tell us who we fight first?" Yabun asks.

"Now how much fun will it be if you knew before hand?" Naruto asks with a smile "You will not know your opponent till the day of the finals. So go out and train hard and I'll see you all in a month."

Naruto turns away from the crowd as Genma steps up to give one final announcement.

"To the Jounin, please relay what you heard here to those who are currently in the hospital" Genma says before also turning away.

"Finally" Iwa complains "I'm starving can we please get something to eat?"

"Not yet Iwa" Kankurou says "You and Shakou need to get checked on first by the hospital for your injuries."

"Aww man"

"What injuries sensei" Shakou states "I didn't get hurt."

"Nonsense, you both are going to get checked out and we're going to see Kin" Kankurou orders before starting to head for the exit.

"Ok, but please tell me they have a cafeteria" Iwa say as he runs after his sensei.

"Fine" Shakou replies as he starts to walk alongside his sensei before looking back at the cloud team. 'I will expose you for everything that you have done'

Shakou turns his head forward as he leaves the arena with his team.

"You ready to go Rei?" Shikamaru asks "We need to head to the hospital to get you taken care of and to tell the others about what the Hokage said"

"Yes sensei, I'm ready" Rei answers.

Shikamaru and Rei head out of the arena along with the remaining Genin and Jounin. Genma turns around to see that everyone has left.

"Make sure the preparations are ready" Naruto informs Genma and the Anbu "This needs to go as smooth as possible"

Konoha Hospital…

"Awww my little boy" Sakura says as she squeezes Taiki "Did they hurt you?"

"Mom…MOM!!!" Taiki screams as he was being suffocated by the hugs.

Taiki pushes his mom back a little and gasps for air.

"I'm ok really, this is nothing" Taiki says before he grabs his side in pain.

"Uhuh, you expect me to believe that?" Sakura asks crossing her arms "You forget that I'm a doctor"

Taiki grins as Sakura leans over and kisses him on the top of his head. She turns around and heads for the door before stopping.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask"

"I won't mom"

Sakura opens the door and exits closing it behind her. Taiki sighs in relief and lies back on his pillow. He turns his head towards the window and looks outside. The sky has turned an orangey red color as the sun begins to set.

"I wonder how Rei and Hideo did in their matches" Taiki says aloud

"Well why don't you just ask me?"

Surprised, Taiki quickly turns to see Rei and Shikamaru standing at the doorway. Rei and Taiki smile at each other as she walks over to his bedside and sits on the bed.

"How you feeling Taiki?" Rei asks as she looks at the bandages covering his wounds.

"I'm good, just a little tired" Taiki responds non-saliently "Nothing a good nap can't fix"

Taiki examines Rei as he sees the cuts and scratches on her face and arms.

"Well, you don't look too beat up. So is it safe to assume you won your match?"

"Yea I won"

"I told her to get it cleaned up first, but you know how she is" Shikamaru adds.

"I certainly do sensei, so who did you face?"

"Uhh…Sora" Rei answers under her breathe.

The answer takes Taiki by surprise.

"What?! Wow that must have been…" Taiki starts to say but can't finish his sentence.

"Weird…yea I know"

They both chuckle as a knock is heard at the door. The door opens as Sakura is seen holding some food for Taiki.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to have guests" Sakura says as she lays the tray of food on the counter next to the hospital bed.

"It's ok mom"

"Shikamaru, how are you doing?"

"Meh you know Sakura, same old same old"

"Hi Ms. Haruno" Rei says waving.

"REI!! Oh I almost didn't recognize you. How have you be-." Sakura begins to rant but stops when she sees Rei wounds unattended. "What is that? Are you hurt too Rei? Oh come with me I'll take care of everything."

"Oh no Ms. Haruno I'm ok"

All of a sudden Sakura grabs Rei by the back of her shirt and lifts her off the ground. Rei starts to yell in surprise as she flails her legs.

"Nonsense, you're coming with me right now, no ifs ands or buts" Sakura says using her strength to carry Rei passed Shikamaru and out of the room as the young kunoichi stays motionless accepting her fate.

"Thanks for the food mom and see you later Rei" Taiki says smiling and waving goodbye to his mom and teammate.

"Sheesh even when I was younger I was afraid to cross your mother" Shikamaru says reminiscing "I don't know how your father did it"

"Yea me neither"

"Anyways Taiki, I need to talk to you about the next round" Shikamaru says as he closes the door to the room.

Elsewhere in the hospital…

Sounds of the hospital equipment beep in Sora's ears as she slowly opens her eyes. Shocked to see where she is she quickly sits up on her bed as the beeping becomes louder and faster. The oxygen mask wrapped on her head becomes foggy as she breathes heavier and heavier.

"Sora" Shuiro says as he walks into the room noticing the sounds "Calm down you're in the hospital"

Sora surveys the area and begins to calm down. The beeping slows down and gets quieter. She takes the oxygen mask off her face and holds it in her hand.

"How long have I been out?" Sora asks.

"Not long almost two hours" Shuiro answers. "You collapsed from chakra exhaustion, and besides the minor scratches and bruises you're fine"

Sora nods her head glad to hear she's ok.

"How's Takeo?"

Shuiro doesn't answer right away he stares blankly at the floor before he turns to his pupil.

"He's not doing too well. He's in a coma and the doctors don't know when he'll come out of it"

Sora puts her hands to her mouth and begins to tear. She composes herself taking a few breaths.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure" Shuiro says with a smile "I'll take you there"

Shuiro goes back to the hallway and returns with a wheelchair for Sora. He helps her on and takes her to her teammate's room.

Elsewhere in the hospital…

A figure tip toes down the hall of the hospital. The figure has their back to the wall as they creep closer and closer to a specific room. The figure looks at the board next to the door that reads "Taiki Uchiha". The figure reaches for the door knob when all of a sudden they hear.

"Nice to see your feeling better Kin" Shakou cries out.

The figure freezes in place as it slowly turns its head to see Shakou, Kankurou and Iwa standing there staring at her.

"Kin…uhh what are you doing?" Kankurou asks confused.

Kin quickly stands stiff, facing her team.

"Nothing, I was just looking for the ladies room." Kin answers with a smile, trying to hide her true intentions.

"Really? Cause it looked like you were going to go into that leaf ninja's room" Iwa replies with a mischievous smile.

Kin's face quickly turns red from embarrassment.

'Stupid stupid stupid' Kin thinks to herself 'What are you doing? Come on Kin cover this up'

"What are you talkin about?"

Kin turns around and looks at the board with Taiki's name written on it. She puts her hand to her mouth as a faux shocked expression comes over her face.

"Oh how embarrassing that would have been" Kin begins "I've been a little light headed since my match."

Kin laughs trying to play it off but the rest of her team just stands there staring.

"O…k… well if you're light headed then you should be back in your room" Kankurou states "Now come back, you need to rest"

"Yes sensei" Kin answers as she jogs over to her team.

The sand team begins to walk back to Kin's room when Shakou suddenly stops.

"I need some air; I'll meet back with you guys later" Shakou states causing the rest of the team to turn to him.

"Alright Shakou we'll see you later" Kankurou responds as he takes Iwa and Kin back to the hospital room.

The door to Taiki's room opens as Shikamaru exits. The door shuts behind him.

"Alright, one down one to go"

Elsewhere in the hospital…

"And…that should do it" Sakura says as she stands back and takes a look at Rei.

Rei sits there almost completely bandaged. She struggles to move her arms as she tries to speak.

"I think it's too much" Rei says through her teeth but all Sakura hears is mumbles.

"Oh no need to thank me Rei" Sakura replies smiling "Well I need to go check on the other patients so I'll be back a little later. Bye"

Sakura leaves the room leaving Rei sitting on the patients table wrapped like a mummy. Rei closes her eyes and concentrates. Slowly the bandages begin to slightly freeze, enough for the kunoichi to break them. The bandages rip releasing her. Rei grabs some more bandages and tends to her own wounds.

'Since Shikamaru sensei is speaking with Taiki I should go see Hideo' Rei thinks as she finishes and steps outside of the room.

She looks around and walks up to the secretary's desk. The woman looks up from her paper work.

"Umm I'm looking for the room my teammate is in can you help me?"

"Sure, what's their name?"

"Hideo Hyuga"

The secretary grabs a clipboard and passes her finger down the list of all the people admitted on the floor. Suddenly she stops at a name.

"Here it is, room 324" The secretary says as she puts the list down and points to her right "Go around this corner and it is the second room on the left"

"Thank you so much" Rei says as she uses the directions given to her and walks towards the other end of the floor rounding the west corner.

A bell is heard as the elevator doors open. Shuiro emerges from inside, pushing Sora in her wheelchair.

"Ready to see him?" Shuiro asks

"Yes I am" Sora says nodding her head "By the way where's Yabun?"

"You know how he is; he left to get something to eat" Shuiro answers as he pushes her wheelchair down the hall and around the east corner.

"Anti-social prick" Sora says angrily

Shuiro stops in front of a closed door that reads "Intensive Care" before he steps to the side and cracks open the door. He looks inside to see that the only person inside is a body lying lifeless on the bed. Shuiro opens the door and helps Sora inside. Upon entering the room a silence comes over the shinobi as they just stare at Takeo with an oxygen mask over his mouth helping him breathe. Blips are heard from the machine monitoring his heartbeat and bags of clear fluid are suspended on either side of him as a tube runs the fluid into Takeo's arms.

"Takeo…" Sora whispers to herself "Why are there no nurses here monitoring him?"

"The hospital has become undermanned these days, they can't be everywhere at once" Shuiro replies "But don't worry, if anything about Takeo changes an alarm will sound alerting the nurses"

Her jounin's answer helps comfort her a little but seeing her teammate there causes another tear to fall.

"I just don't want to lose another friend"

Shuiro looks over to his genin and walks behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Sora, what happened to Riki was tragic" Shuiro begins "But that's the life of a shinobi, we wake up everyday with an understanding that it may be our last"

"I know sensei but…I'm sick of my loved ones getting hurt right in front of my eyes"

"Well, you know what you have to do then, dontcha?" Shuiro states as he walks away from the wheelchair.

Sora doesn't answer; she just turns her head to look at her sensei with a confused look.

"You're just going to have to get stronger" Shuiro exclaims causing Sora's eyes to widen as she turns away and stares at Takeo "so when the opportunity comes when a loved one is in trouble you'll be there to save them"

Shuiro walks to the entrance of the room.

"Listen Sora, I'm going to go talk to the nurses for a minute"

"Alright sensei"

"Oh and one more thing" Shuiro says just before he steps out "I heard Hideo is on this floor too, room 324 if I'm not mistaken. I'm sure he could use your company"

After hearing this, Sora raises her head as a smiling Shuiro leaves her alone with her teammate.

In room 324 Hideo lies in his hospital bed staring out the window. With the sun setting the sky has turned orange and the wind has picked up causing the trees of the forest to wave. A bird lands on the open window sill as Hideo looks at it. All of a sudden there's a knock at his door which startles the bird to fly off. Hideo turns his head to the door before exhaling.

"Come in Rei" He says

Rei opens the door and slips into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Wait? How did you know it was me?" Rei asks walking up to the bed.

Hideo doesn't answer, he just stares at her.

"Oh that's right" Rei says laughing "Duh"

"Is there a reason you're here?" Hideo asks not amused

"Can't I check up on my teammate?"

"Then check up on Taiki"

"Grrr for your information, I already did" Rei says annoyed "And if you don't want me here then I'll just leave"

Rei turns around clenching her fists when a bandaged hand grabs her arm stopping her.

"Wait, don't leave" Hideo says causing Rei to turn around "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like a jerk… it's just…"

"Don't worry about it" Rei responds sensing Hideo's unease.

Hideo loosens his grip as Rei's arm slips through his hand.

"So how's Taiki doing?" Hideo asks breaking the silence.

"He's recovering nicely; he'll be up bothering us in no time"

Hideo grins at the thought when Rei pulls up a seat beside his bed.

"Can it be?" Rei says sarcastically as she moves in closer looking at Hideo "Is that a smile I see"

"Shut up" Hideo says blushing before playfully pushing Rei back.

They both laugh, the tension and unease that was in the room before has now gone away.

In the hallway Sora is seen rolling her wheelchair toward Hideo's room. She looks at the name plate beside the door that read Hideo's name. She reaches for the doorknob when she hears the laughter. Her hand stays levitated as the sound has frozen her in place. She recognizes Rei is in the room.

"Anyways, I'm assuming you won your match" Hideo says catching his breath.

Rei's laughter dies down as she looks down before answering "Yes"

"Great, whose ass did you kick?"

Rei looks away before standing to her feet. A puzzled Hideo looks at his comrade.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No no you didn't" Rei begins to say "It's just-."

"Come on you can tell me"

"Maybe I shouldn't, it's not important anyway"

"Rei…" Hideo sits up in his bed grimacing "There's nothing that you do that isn't important to me"

Outside of the door Sora's floating hand begins to shake as she pulls it back. Overhearing the whole thing Sora begins to breathe heavily.

"Hideo, you can't say things like that" Rei says as she heads for the door.

"Rei wait a second"

Rei stops in front of the exit before she turns her head to Hideo.

"I fought Sora" Rei informs to the shock of Hideo "Get some rest, cause tomorrow we need to talk about a few things…"

"Wait Rei…you fought Sora?" Hideo repeats trying to wrap his mind around it

"Goodnight"

Rei opens the door and closes it leaving the leaf shinobi alone. Hideo stares at the door before punching the wall behind his bed. Outside of the room a sad look comes over Rei's face as she stands there. She looks to her right to see an empty wheelchair but pays no mind to it and walks away.

The elevator opens as Shikamaru steps out. He turns to see Rei walking down the hall towards him. He waves at his pupil as she glances at him and walks past him into the elevator he was just in.

'Oh great, she must have seen Hideo' Shikamaru thinks to himself as he scratches his head 'Why does my team have so much drama? Oh well let me get this over with'

Shikamaru continues toward Hideo's room as he opens and enters the door.

Hospital Roof…

The wind blows as stray leaves fly around the late afternoon sky. Shakou takes a deep breath as he lies back against his metal fan that he lodged into the roof.

'Finally some peace and quiet' Shakou thinks as he closes his eyes and raises his arms behind his head.

All of a sudden the metal door leading to the roof thrusts open. The door banging against the concrete makes a loud sound that startles Shakou. The sand shinobi slowly peers over his fan to see what the ruckus is. His eyes see a sobbing Sora leaning over the side of the roof.

'Oh jeez it's that leaf ninja chick. Well there goes my peaceful time' Shakou thinks with a sigh 'maybe if I stay quiet she won't notice I'm here'

Just as Shakou finished his inner monologue Sora looks over to see Shakou looking at her. They both become startled as Shakou drops out of sight behind his fan and Sora turns her back to him wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was up here" Sora says as she pushes her red hair out of her face.

She waits for a response but looks over in Shakou's direction when she doesn't get one. Noticing the sun set she walks over to the ledge looking out to the horizon which happens to be the way Shakou is facing.

"Wow look at that sunset" Sora says before turning to Shakou who has resumed his lying position "I hope you don't mind if I stand here"

"It's your village; you could do whatever you want" Shakou responds not opening an eye.

"Yea…but this is not the same village that I once knew" Sora replies under her breath "Besides for now this is your village too"

Shakou lifts himself to his feet and dislodges the fan out of the roof.

"This is not my village; I am a shinobi from the village hidden in the sand" Shakou says becoming annoyed "And don't you forget it"

Shakou swipes his fan causing wind to gust at Sora. Sora sticks her arm out and twirls her fingers as the chakra-filled wind starts to twist up her arm. The wind has become concentrated in a straight line that is now swirling around Sora's entire body. Sora closes her eyes, her red hair flutters in the wind until she finally exhales causing the wind to escape into the sky. Shakou's eyes are wide open as he can't believe he just witnessed that.

"I forgot, you are the asshole of your team" Sora says as her hair falls to its normal place, her eyes looking at the sand shinobi with stern eyes "But I guess knowing your situation I don't blame ya"

"You know shit about me or my situation" Shakou retorts as he closes his fan and slides it into the harness on his back

"Well you were on a mission with my boyf-." Sora starts to say but the thought of Hideo has cut her off.

Another tear begins to form in her eyes when she turns away from Shakou to wipe it off.

"DAMMIT!!" Sora yells causing a strong wind to come over the roof.

'Where does this power come from?' Shakou thinks while he puts extra weight on his legs to stay still as the wind blows over. 'This girl…'

Once the wind dies down he composes himself and walks till he's a few feet away from the leaf kunoichi.

"I guess I'm not the only one with problems" Shakou says as Sora turns her head to him.

In a hospital room…

'A whole month huh?' Taiki thinks to himself as he lies back on his hospital bed staring at the ceiling. 'It's going to be so boring around here until then'

'If only I had a girlfriend, then the wait wouldn't be so bad' Taiki smirks mischievously.

'Training could also pass the time you know' a voice says startling Taiki.

"Huh? Who's there?" Taiki asks as he sits up looking frantically around the room.

Taiki sees no one there and bows his head taking a deep breath.

"I must have taken one too many blows to the head" the young Uchiha says. "I'm starting to hear things"

'Hear what?' the voice asks.

Taiki quickly lifts his head to see Sasuke sitting in the chair across from his bed. The startled youth lets out a yelp.

The yell catches the attention of Kin who was wandering the halls around Taiki's room. She quietly walks up to his door and cracks it open to see the leaf ninja in his bed.

'Calm down Taiki, it's only me' Sasuke reassures.

"Dad you can't sneak up on me like that and besides what are you doing here?"

'I came to warn you son'

"Warn me?" Taiki repeats with a confused expression "Warn me about what?"

All of a sudden the door creaks drawing Taiki's attention away from his father and to the source of the sound. His eyes widen to see Kin standing in the doorway.

"Kin? What are you doing here?"

"Uhh well I was just walking down the hall when I heard what sounded like a little girl screaming" Kin explains trying to control her nervousness

"Little girl?" Taiki replies with a laugh trying to play it off "That must have come from down the hall or something"

"No I'm pretty sure it was from this room" Kin exclaims as Taiki's head falls with embarrassment "But when I opened the door all I saw was you talking to yourself"

"Really?" Taiki says as he glances to the empty chair where his father sat "Haha how embarrassing I sometimes talk out loud when I'm thinking, it's nothing though"

Taiki chuckles non-saliently while Kin steps up to his bed. The wind blows the door shut. Kin observes the room when a glare catches her attention. She stares to see Taiki's leaf forehead protector on the table next to the bed. Suddenly a sharp pain causes her to put her hand to her temple.

'I sense a dark presence here' She thinks to herself.

"Soooo how are you feeling?" Taiki asks noticing the bandages wrapped around her arms and a patch on her cheek.

The question breaks Kin out of her thoughts as she looks at the leaf ninja.

"Oh I'm fine" Kin answers twiddling her fingers behind her back in a nervous way. "How are you?"

"Ehh could be better, but I'm glad to hear you're good"

"Really?"

"Yea, after the beating I gave you I'm surprised your walking" Taiki jokes

"Is that so?!" Kin says not sensing the sarcasm "How about if I make it so that you can't walk"

Kin pulls her arm back to punch Taiki when the Uchiha catches her fist causing the sand kunoichi to fall forward onto his bed. The two look at each other, both blushing when Kin rolls away and sits at the edge of the bed.

"I was just kidding you know" Taiki informs her.

"I'm sorry; in my village joking is not something we do often" Kin says before turning her head to him "I'm curious about something…why did you not continue fighting after I was down?"

The question takes Taiki by surprise as he thinks back to the end of their fight and realizes that she was still semi-conscious.

"You could have kept attacking to make sure I was done but instead you helped me off the floor and onto the stretcher. Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Taiki replies staring at his hands "There was no reason for me to continue, and there's no honor in attacking when someone is down and defenseless."

Kin takes in what Taiki says and turns away again.

"I don't know how it is in the sand village but that's not how we do it here. Besides, seeing you like that…I cou-."

Taiki looks up to see Kin coming closer to his face. Her action cuts him off as his heart starts to race. He closes his eyes slowly when Kin kisses his forehead. The second Kin's lips make contact with Taiki a vision comes into her head.

A dark cloud fills her mind as red eyes beam out of the fog.

'Stay away!!' the apparition yells 'He's mine!!'

Kin pulls back from Taiki and stands to her feet.

"What's wrong?" Taiki asks noticing Kin breathing heavily.

"Nothing nothing" Kin replies "I should leave now"

"Wait Kin"

Kin doesn't flinch and just leaves the room. The Uchiha sits there confused by what just transpired. Taiki falls back onto his pillow with a sigh. "Women"

Kin leans on the door to Taiki's room as she continues to breathe heavily.

"Kin!!"

Kin opens her eyes to see Kankurou jog up to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine just a little tired" Kin answers

"Come on I'll take you back to your room" Kankurou says as he helps his pupil walk down the hall "I sent Iwa to get us something to eat so you'll get something in your stomach soon"

As they walk, Kin looks back at Taiki's room with concern clear on her face.

"So everything I've heard about that mission was true?" Sora asks distraught.

Shakou remains silent looking out onto the horizon. Sora notices he has an expression on his face that he is in deep thought.

"I'll just take your silence as a yes then"

Sora turns her eyes towards the sun before lifting herself off the roof railing.

"Wow, it's getting late I should be heading back now before sensei kills me" Sora says as she stands to Shakou's side "It was good talking to you Shakou"

Her words take Shakou's attention away from his thoughts as he sees her smile.

"Yea it's whatever" Shakou replies trying to act tough looking away again.

Sora chuckles before heading back downstairs.

"Don't stay out here too long"

The door to the roof closes as Shakou grins. Suddenly something catches the sand shinobi's eye. He looks to see a figure walking around the hospital towards the surrounding forest. At a closer glance Shakou sees the cloud village insignia on the person's headband. His eyes widen as he realizes the figure is Kishu.

'Him!!'

Shakou clenches his fists and stealthily climbs down from the roof. Kishu continues to walk inside the forest unbeknownst to him that Shakou is trailing. The cloud ninja heads deeper into the forest.

'So I have one month to prepare' Kishu thought to himself 'that shouldn't be a problem… everyone else better be ready'

All of a sudden Kishu leaps onto a branch right above him. The crouching shinobi turns his head back to see Shakou kneeling down making a hand sign while his shadow stretched all the way to where he was just standing.

"Nice try sand ninja" Kishu says with a smile "But you'll have to do better than that to catch me"

"Who says I was done?" Shakou sneers "HAH!!"

Kishu's attention draws his eyes to his right when another shadow slithers around the trunk of the tree he was standing on and races towards him. Kishu doesn't move and just watches it when it finally stops in its tracks a few inches away.

'What the?!' Shakou thought as sweat begins to form on his face 'Why doesn't it move?'

"Like I was saying before, you need to do a lot better than that to catch me" Kishu reiterates as he stands up turning to Shakou.

Shakou looks up and sees the cloud ninja pointing toward the setting sun.

'Shit I didn't realize that the sunlight was almost gone' Shakou thinks as he releases the jutsu and stands.

"Now what do I owe the pleasure?" Kishu asks sarcastically.

Becoming annoyed Shakou reaches over and pulls his fan from its harness. He takes it out and jams it in the ground beside him.

"Hmmm, I sense some hostility here. I wonder what brought this on all of a sudden?" Kishu asks himself "Did I do something to offend you?"

"You know exactly what you did!!" Shakou screams.

"Uhhh I don't think I do" Kishu replies scratching his head "I don't even know you"

"Well let me refresh your memory, you and your entire fucking village destroyed my home" Shakou exclaims as he tightens every muscle "And took my family from me!!"

Just as those words were said Shakou dislodges the fan and opens it in one flawless motion.

"Dai Kamaitachi - Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique!!"

Shakou swipes his fan in Kishu's direction releasing chakra-filled wind in a straight line toward the cloud shinobi. The wind cuts through the branches surrounding the two causing them to drop in pieces to the forest floor.

"Not bad sand shinobi, not bad" Kishu says causing Shakou to look up and see that he had avoided the attack and is now out of sight.

"How did yo-."

"Dodge your attack?" Kishu interrupts "Well it's not that hard when your movements are so large, I could see that jutsu coming a mile away"

'Dammit, where is he?' Shakou thinks as he looks around for his opponent.

"Now this on the other hand is a whole different story!!"

A light shines in the trees behind Shakou. It makes the sand shinobi glance there to see a stream of lightning fly towards him.

"Shit!!" Shakou yells as he quickly grabs his fan and swipes it "Dai Kamaitachi - Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique!!"

The jutsu was performed just in time for the wind to ricochet the lightning straight up in the sky while still getting through to cut down the trees in its path. Shakou stands there breathing heavily as the trees fall, creating an area of open space. And in the middle is Kishu shielding his eyes from the attack.

Back at the hospital…

The hospital has quieted down with the setting of the sun. The genin admitted are all in there rooms resting. In room 324, Hideo lies in bed thinking about the events of the day when he hears a familiar sound. He sits up and sees a shadow walk by his door.

"Byakugan"

Hideo's eyes see through the walls of the hospital but do not notice anything unusual.

'I know I saw someone outside my door' Hideo thinks as he climbs out of bed and walks up to the door.

He opens the door and peers into the empty and dark hallway of the hospital. When he looks down the end of the hall he sees a shadow walk around the corner. The Hyuga pursues the unknown assailant slowly until he finally reaches the other end of the hall. He stealthily pokes his head around the corner to see the only open door.

In the forest…

"Heh, wind beats lightning remember?" Shakou says in between breaths

Kishu lowers his arms slowly as he stares at his opponent before smirking.

"I really underestimated you sand shinobi, so I guess I should go all out" Kishu states before disappearing again.

'He's fast!!'

Shakou lifts his right arm in an L shape as Kishu suddenly reappears with a kick. Shakou blocks the attack as he uses his other arm to slam his fan where the cloud ninja is.

"Eat this!!" Shakou yells as the fan makes impact with the ground.

The dust picks up in the air as Shakou moves his fan out the way to see the damage done. To his surprise Kishu is not there.

'Where did he--.' Shakou thinks looking left and right before feeling a sharp pain "ARGH!!"

Shakou takes a knee as he drops his fan. He squeezes his right arm with his left as an electrical charge is seen climbing up the limb.

'Dammit, he must have transferred some of his electricity from when I blocked his kick.' Shakou thinks as he tries to move his arm 'Shit, it's gone numb'

The sand shinobi's hand reaches for his fan and lifts it as a shield just when an electrified fist makes contact with it. The force of the attack pushes Shakou back a little as sparks begin to fly.

"Hahaha, you are impressing me sand man" Kishu laughs while Shakou tries to keep his ground "I wonder if the rest of your village are as strong as you...oh that's right there is no more village"

"Son of a bitch!!" Shakou yells as he pushes Kishu off of his fan.

Kishu jumps backwards while making hand signs.

"Raikou **Kyuuzou- Lightning Surge"**

**As soon as the last hand sign was made an electric current runs up Kishu's body and into his arm. A yellow orb form in his hand as he unleashes a beam of light. Shakou cocks his fan back and swings it forward.**

"Dai Kamaitachi - Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique!!"

The wind collides with the lightning jutsu and creates a power struggle between the two shinobi. Shakou tries to keep the wind up as he sees that he is winning. Suddenly he notices Kishu with a smirk on his face as he raises his other arm. The sand ninja's eyes open wide as another yellow orb forms in the other hand. Kishu unleashes another lightning strike which he uses to strengthen his beam. The combined lightning beams pierces through Shakou's wind jutsu connecting with him. A flash of light engulfs Shakou as he yells in pain. The light finally dies down as Kishu calmly walks up to his smoldering opponent.

"Pathetic, after all that talk this is how you fall?" Kishu asks looking down at a charred body "What a wa-."

Kishu's words are cut off as he becomes stiff. His entire body trembles as he tries to move everything but to no avail.

"What was that you were saying?" A voice asks as Kishu recognizes it.

"How…did…you?"

Shakou is kneeling behind the cloud ninja as his shadow has encompassed Kishu's shadow. Shakou lowers his head causing Kishu to do the same. As Kishu's eyes looks down he sees the charred body crumble into dirt.

"A substitution jutsu, very clever" Kishu says as he continues to try and move

"You can stop trying; my shadow possession jutsu won't allow you to move."

"Oh really?" Kishu retorts with a snicker "I wonder how long it will last."

All of a sudden Kishu starts to slowly move his right arm to the surprise of Shakou. The sand ninja realizes what's going on when he looks back to see the sun almost gone behind the mountains.

'I can't let him beat me…' Shakou thinks as he concentrates on his jutsu while pulling out a kunai with the cloud ninja making the same move.

Kishu continues to force his will on moving that right arm. He begins to move his fingers to make a fist. Dark clouds form in the sky ousting the last of the sunlight and releasing the shadow jutsu in the process. Shakou quickly charges the cloud ninja with the kunai in hand and thrusts it at him just as Kishu stands there raising his arm to the sky for a counterattack.

"Mushi Kabe no Jutsu- Insect Wall Technique!!" a voice yells as small black sphere appear between the two combatants.

The sphere grows in size as it explodes pushing both ninja backwards and away from each other.

"Iwa!!" Shakou says surprised to see his teammate.

"Stay away from my comrade!!" Iwa yells standing there, arms extended out as his parasites surround him ready to attack Kishu.

Back at the hospital…

Holding his side in pain Hideo reaches the open door with the room sign reading the name of the person inside.

'This is Takeo's room' Hideo thinks surprised as he stands in the doorway 'What's going o-.'

Before Hideo can finish his thought an explosion goes off in the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED NEXT SEASON ON NARUTO XX: REDEMPTION**


End file.
